ET ExtraTerrestrial
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Doclivia Saga: All seems well and what the Doctor and Olivia would call 'normal' with their new baby Amelia until events turn their lives upside-down and topsy-turvy once more. A crack in a wall, and new faces threaten to throw Olivia off-balance on the tightrope she calls her life in time and space, and she'll be reminded how alien her Highwayman is all over again.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Welcome fellow Whovians to the fourth installment of what I am now calling the Doclivia series! For those of you just joining us **Stop!** and go back to read Highwayman, Gravity, and Moondance before reading this one or you will be _completely_ lost. For those of you returning, you know who you are, welcome back! and thank you for your support of this pair. This was only supposed to be one story, and now its evolved into four, and I've had so much fun with it. So here's a short prologue before we plunge into the next story with Mr. and Mrs. Sigma! Allons-y!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Mommy!" the ten year old called from her bedroom in terror. She threw the covers over her head as she lay in the bottom bunk of her bunk bed, waiting for her mother. She noticed the light turn on, but she didn't remove the sheets from her head until a hand gently pulled them down and she stared her huge, clear blue eyes into her mother's concerned jades.

"Sweetie, what happened?" she asked, flipping some of her sleep tangled raven hair from her face and smoothing her daughter's black hair back from her little face.

"There's a monster outside my window!" the little girl cried. "It made a buzzing noise and had a glowing purple eye!"

Olivia Felton smiled, warmly before looked to the window across the room where the curtain was pulled open before smiling back at her daughter.

"That's nothing to worry about, Amy," she crooned, smoothing her hand over her soft, ringlet curls. "When you see a glowing _blue_ eye you come running, ok?"

"But, mommy, it scared me!"

"I know, but it's nothing to worry about. Now try to get to sleep."

"I wanna sleep in _your_ bed."

"Ok, you can sleep with me for a little while."

Olivia stood and took Amelia's hand as she clutched her favorite stuffed doll in her free arm. Her ringlet curls bounced as she walked, then jumped into her mother's bed when they reached the bedroom. Olivia pulled the covers over both of them and snuggled close to Amy.

"I wanna hear a story," Amy announced, playing with the black hair on her doll.

"Which story would you like to hear?" Olivia smirked, knowingly. The answer was always the same.

"A Doctor story!" she grinned, shoving her doll into Olivia's face, making her laugh as she gently pushed the doll back down.

"Alright, my little star," she smiled. "Where did I leave off?"

"Um…Doctor was sad because of the Ponds," Amy recalled. "And he was taking the redone TARDIS for a trip around the moon. Back in a jiff!"

"Oh, right!" Olivia nodded. "I remember. Well, their next adventure was going to be unforgettable. The Doctor came back for Mrs. Sigma, and decided to take her to London since they hadn't been actually sightseeing there, and she didn't want to go too far from home because of the baby."

"What happened?!" Amy grinned.

"Mrs. Sigma was in for the _biggest_ shock of her life," Olivia smiled. "She left the baby with her mother, promising she'd be right back, and went off into the TARDIS with the Doctor to find it the same as ever, and the Doctor flew the TARDIS to London with ease. But, someone was looking for them."

"Who?! Who?!"

"U.N.I.T."

* * *

**A/N:** to warn you, this is going to be complete AU to the series. i'm jumping ahead a bit because I like the Clara episodes the way they are and didn't want to change them. reviews?


	2. One Painting

**A/N:** new chappie! leaving off right where the last one ended. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: One Painting**_

Olivia sighed as she stared out the window of Amelia's nursery. It was dark, and she could see the moon, full and illuminating the room as she cradled her daughter in her arms. The baby made little noises, making Olivia smile down at her, meeting bright blue eyes under a mop of black hair that she could see was starting to curl.

"It _has_ been a while, hasn't it, Amelia?" Olivia smiled, turning from the window to head for the crib, understanding the baby noises. "Your daddy's gonna get it when he comes back, isn't he? Yes, he is."

Olivia set the bundle in the arms in her crib and placed the white, plush bunny next to Amelia. The baby grabbed onto it, instantly, making Olivia giggle.

"Why don't I tell you the story of the Doctor and Mrs. Sigma, hm?" she smiled, grabbing one of the chairs in the room and sitting next to the crib as Amelia made a noise. "Ok, once upon a time, there was a young woman by the name of Liv, who was just about to graduate high school. She had black hair, and green eyes, and on this particular night, she was all dressed up and ready to go to her one and only prom night.

"But, just as she was about to leave her room after getting ready, she heard a strange sound…" Olivia trailed off with a frown as she heard the very sound she was about to describe and Amelia squeaked in delight as she heard it too. "A sound…very similar to that one."

Olivia stood and ran to the window to see a large, blue box sitting in the back yard, its light fading on and off, and she grinned before racing back to the crib to lift the happily squirming Amelia into her arms. She made her way down the stairs where Joyce met her and held her hands toward her.

"Let me take the baby," Joyce smiled, and Olivia handed Amelia over to Joyce to let Olivia race out the back door toward the TARDIS.

The door opened and the Doctor stepped out, grinning wide as he spotted Olivia and held his arms out in time to catch her when she threw her arms around his neck, hugging each other close.

"Ready for a trip?" he smiled as they pulled back enough to look at each other.

"You were gone all day," Olivia told him, making him frown then look around at the darkness before looking back at her.

"I'll get it sorted," he assured her, then looked to the back door to see Joyce standing there with a bundle in her arms. "How's Amelia?"

"She's been good all day," Olivia smiled, letting him take her hand and pull her toward Joyce, holding her arms out to her, hugging both of them together before taking Amelia from her arms to rock her.

"Sorry I took so long, little Amelia," he murmured. "I didn't mean to."

Amelia made a little noise and he looked to Olivia as she met his gaze.

"Well, I love mummy, too," he smiled, kissing Amelia's forehead before looking to Olivia again. "Shall we leave tomorrow morning, then?"

"Good idea," Olivia nodded and they all made their way into the house.

They bid Joyce goodnight as she went to her room and Olivia and the Doctor made their way to the nursery where he laid her down in the crib. Olivia stroked her head and they both soothed her until she fell asleep, both watching her as she slept.

"She's so beautiful, Liv," the Doctor whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around him in return. "I don't think she's mine. You sure you and Jack didn't—?"

"This is a very lovely moment, don't ruin it with your mouth," she cut in, making him smirk before lifting a hand to pull her chin up, meeting her gaze.

"I'm joking, Liv," he whispered.

"I hope so," she muttered.

He smiled down at her before pulling her close with one arm and pressing his lips to hers, and she pulled him closer at the same time, deepening the kiss.

"Let's go to bed," she murmured.

"Agreed," he nodded before they turned to step out of the room, Olivia making sure the baby monitor was on before leaving the room.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

"Liv! Come on!" the Doctor called, hanging out of the TARDIS door as Olivia carried Amelia with her toward it, Joyce right behind her. The Doctor stepped out of the doorway and smiled as Olivia brought their daughter close to him and he grinned down at her. "Hello, little Amelia. Now, you be a good girl for grandmummy Joyce, yes? Mummy and I will be right back."

He kissed her soft, tiny cheek then turned to hurry into the TARDIS as Olivia handed the baby over to Joyce and hugged them both.

"I don't know where we're going but it's somewhere in _this_ time, he told me," Olivia assured Joyce as she pulled back. "You've got the TARDIS number, and my number, so if anything happens you should be able to get either of us."

"Ok," Joyce nodded as Olivia turned to Amelia, kissing her head and stroking a cheek with a finger.

"Don't give grandma too much trouble, ok?" she murmured, giving her one last kiss as Amelia made a small sound. She smiled and slowly stepped back before hurrying to the TARDIS and stepping in, the Doctor running around the console as the doors shut behind her. "So…where are we going?"

"I thought we'd spend a week in Ancient Mesopotamia," he replied, not looking at her as she approached the console with huge eyes. "Followed by future Mars and cocktails on the moon!"

"You said—!" Olivia cut off her incredulous squeaking when she caught the smirk over his lips and she glared at him as he sailed up next to her. "You're terrible! Where are we _really_ going?"

"London!" he grinned, running around the console as she helped him fly and she frowned at him in wonder.

"I thought we were going somewhere I haven't been yet," she recalled, running around the console with him. "We were in London before, remember? The Cubes."

"Ah, but we didn't go sightseeing whatsoever!" he replied, slapping a lever into place before grabbing her hand to dance her around the console. "Now we can go see anything you want! Big Ben, Westminster Abby—Oh! We can go 'round the London Eye if you like!"

"Sounds wonderful," Olivia grinned, then laughed as he twirled her once before pulling her close and dipping her back, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Smooth moves, Mr. Sigma."

"Well, I know how you love to dance, Mrs. Sigma," he smirked with a wink as he pulled her back up.

The TARDIS suddenly jostled with a loud noise coming from above, making them both look up and around in confusion.

"What's happening?" she questioned, both holding onto the console.

"We're taking off!" the Doctor reported. "But the engines aren't going!"

"What are you doing?!" Olivia frowned as the Doctor ran for the door.

"Making a call!" he replied, opening the door to reach out and use the phone in the box where he'd rerouted the line. "Let me talk to Kate Stewart!"

Olivia ran toward the door and would have tried to hear the conversation if he hadn't been hanging out of the TARDIS, the sound of a helicopter above them.

"No kidding?!" he shouted into the phone, looking around, then held the phone toward the helicopter they were being carried by before putting it back to his ear. The helicopter suddenly changed course and the Doctor shouted as he fell forward.

"Theta!" Olivia screamed, grabbing onto his ankles as the phone fell from his hand and he hung upside down, Olivia holding onto his legs. The phone swung haphazardly and smacked him in the head making him shout in pain before he grabbed it again to speak to Kate.

"Next time, would it kill you to knock?! I'm just gonna put you on hold."

His ankles disappeared from Olivia's grasp making her gasp before she shouted for him, but when she leaned forward just enough, she noticed him holding onto the bottom of the TARDIS, making her shake her head in exasperation. She looked ahead to see London spread out before her, but when they were close enough, she could see where they were headed.

"St James' Square," she breathed as they were lowered just enough for the Doctor to jump down and she carefully stood, noticing Kate Stewart standing with some men from UNIT and another young lady in a lab coat with a long, multi-colored scarf wrapped around her neck, and glasses over her eyes.

"Attention!" one of the men shouted and she rolled her eyes when the Doctor saluted as she jumped down when the TARDIS was close enough to the ground.

"Why am I saluting?" he asked himself as Olivia came up to him to take his arm.

"Doctor," Kate began as he led Olivia toward her. "As Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT?"

"Kate Lethbridge Stewart," he began, shouting over the helicopter noise. "A word to the wise, as I'm sure your father would've told you, I don't like being picked up."

"Or, as some people would say, 'Hello!'" Olivia grinned, shaking Kate's hand.

"I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne," Kate explained as the girl in the lab coat and scarf reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter to hand to her.

Olivia frowned as she noticed the letter was old…so old that it was parchment and sealed with red wax. Certainly done up in the past.

"Sealed orders from her majesty, Queen Elizabeth I," Kate confirmed her suspicions as she handed him the letter. "Her credentials are inside."

The Doctor went to open the letter but Kate stopped him.

"No, inside," she said, pointing behind her to the National Gallery.

The Doctor took Olivia's hand and pulled her ahead, smiling at the girl in the scarf, "Nice scarf."

He led Olivia up the stairs without another word, making her frown in wonder before she took the chance to speak as they entered.

"So, Liz One," she chirped.

"Oh, don't start," he groaned as they made their way down the hall.

"Who's starting anything?" Olivia shrugged. "I mean, she _is_ one of your wives. Why wouldn't she call you centuries later for help? This is like a Monday for you."

"Olivia Felton, _behave_," he warned as they were stopped in front of a stand with a cloth draped over the painting no doubt beneath it. The cloth was pulled back to show a scene of battle, but not one you would expect from an oil painting. This looked like battle…on another planet.

"Elizabeth's credentials, Doctor," Kate reported as Olivia frowned at it.

"That's not possible," Olivia frowned and the Doctor looked to her.

"No more," he murmured, and he saw her eyes widen as if she'd remembered something, making her look up to him and he knew exactly what she was thinking. He'd heard those words when she'd been pregnant on the TARDIS, which meant that for a brief time, her Psychic abilities had returned. She dreamt this, they were both sure now.

"That's the title," Kate confirmed.

"I _know_ the title," he nearly growled as they both looked back to the painting.

"Also known as Gallifrey Falls," Kate went on, making the Doctor grip Olivia's hand a little tighter.

"This painting doesn't belong here," he explained. "Not in this time or place."

"What's the depiction?" Olivia asked.

"It's the fall of Arcadia," he reported. "Gallifrey's second city."

"And how is it doing that?" Olivia asked as she stepped forward, releasing his hand so she could get a better look. "Oil paintings don't usually come in 3-D."

"Time Lord Art," he replied as she looked to him again. "Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time…frozen."

"Elizabeth told us where to find it," Kate explained as Olivia stepped back next to the Doctor and he instantly took her hand. "And it's significance."

Olivia frowned as sudden images flashed through her mind before she looked up at the Doctor, who was still staring at the painting.

"Theta," she whispered, knowing the images she was seeing were in his mind and he was using their telepathic bond to show them to her.

"He was there," he breathed, looking terrified.

"Who was?"

"Me. The other me. The one I don't talk about. The one I want to forget."

Olivia knew who he was talking about. It was one of the reasons she'd been so worried about him when he hadn't come back right away from test driving the TARDIS. The regeneration he refused to acknowledge.

"He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War," he went on. "And _that_ was the day he did it. The day _I_ did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than anyone. The man that would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me."

He used their bond to show her everything. An old man on Gallifrey shooting at a wall, the shots forming words. No more. Then the same man walking through the desert, carrying something in a sack, but nothing after that.

"This only serves as Elizabeth's credentials," Kate explained. "Proof that the letter _is_ from her. It's not why you're here."

It was then that the Doctor opened the letter and started reading. At the sight of the words 'My Dearest Love,' at the beginning, Olivia didn't read any more. She still felt jealous whenever she thought of Elizabeth or any other woman the Doctor came in contact with, intimately. She would always feel that way, even with River. After he read the letter he turned to Kate who straightened, slightly when she met his gaze.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Easier to show you," she replied, turning to lead them down another hall and the Doctor grabbed Olivia's hand to pull her with him. Kate led them into another room with a huge painting of Elizabeth I…holding the hand of a man who looked _very_ familiar.

"Does this _really_ have to be flaunted in front of me?" Olivia groaned, sneering at a very accurate painting of the Doctor's former face…the one she fell in love with.

"Olivia, stop," he murmured, and the images came again.

She saw him as he had been back then, the queen on the back of horse with him, then having a picnic, then running away from a terrible looking pink thing with suckers all over its body. It did nothing for her mood, considering one of the images showed him taking a knee in front of the queen and proposing.

"How was _that_ supposed to help my mood?" she shot back at him.

"It wasn't," he replied in a low tone, making her frown at him in wonder and it was then that she realized he was doing this for informational purposes only. It was faster to show her than tell her, giving her context as they went along. Kate stepped to the left of the huge painting, gripping the frame to pull it from the wall, revealing a doorway leading into a dark room.

"Welcome to the Under Gallery," she announced, leading them inside as the lights blasted on. "This is where Elizabeth I kept all art deemed too dangerous for public consumption."

Olivia frowned as she noticed the dust over the floor before looking to the things she guessed were statues that were draped over with cloth. The Doctor stopped and knelt down to lift a handful of the dust to examine it, still holding her hand.

"Stone dust," he observed.

"Is it important?" Kate wondered.

"In twelve hundred years I've never stepped in anything that wasn't."

He stood, and a breathless laugh caught all their attentions to the girl in the scarf who Olivia heard Kate call Osgood at some point.

"Oi!" he called, pointing to her. "You! Are you sciency?"

Olivia mouthed the word with a frown as Osgood approached.

"Oh, um…well, um…yes."

"Got a name?"

"Yes—"

"Good! I've always wanted to meet someone called 'Yes.'" He lifted his hand and poured the dust into hers. "Now, I want this stone dust analyzed."

Olivia could tell Osgood was entranced with him. Obviously a fan, and it made her smile.

"Get a team, analyze the stone dust," Kate told Osgood and the Doctor gave the girl a wink, making Osgood wheeze. "Inhaler."

She used her inhaler, making Olivia shake her head at the Doctor's charm before stepping up next to him to take his hand.

"Love the scarf," Olivia grinned before leading the Doctor by the hand after Kate. They passed some objects in glass cases, including a fez, making the Doctor stop and approach it. She grinned as he removed the fez from its case and placed it on his head.

"Cool fez, Mr. Sigma," she smiled.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Sigma," he grinned back, pulling her by the hand into a huge, white room with other 3-D paintings and glass scattered over the floor, all of the paintings lined with broken glass.

"This is why we called you in," Kate explained.

"Hm, interesting," he muttered, looking around.

"Interesting that the glass is broken?" Olivia frowned.

"No…where it's broken _from_," he replied, reaching down to pick up a piece and examine it. "Look at the shatter pattern. The glass on all these paintings has been broken from the inside."

"As you can see, all the paintings are landscapes. No figures of any kind," Kate explained.

"So?" he asked.

"There used to be," she replied, handing the computer tablet she was holding to him. He held it up, seeing the figures on the tablet them lowered it to look at the painting…seeing the figures now gone.

"Oh, that's not good," Olivia breathed. "Something's gotten out."

"Lots of somethings," he murmured. "Dangerous."

"This whole place has been searched," Kate reported. "Nothing here that shouldn't be and nothing's got out."

Something like a vortex of some kind very suddenly appeared in the room with them, making them look to it in surprise.

"Oh, no, not now!" he snapped in irritation. "No! Not now! I'm busy!"

"What the hell is that?!" Olivia demanded.

"Is it to do with the paintings?" Kate wondered as they all stared at it.

"No, no, this is different," he replied. "I remember this. Almost remember."

"_Almost_?" Olivia frowned, watching him pull the fez off and stare at it.

"Oh…" he drawled with a grin. "This is where _I_ come in."

"What?" she frowned as he grinned at her.

Instead of answering, he tossed the fez into the vortex…then ran toward it.

"_Geronimo_!"

"You _idiot_!" Olivia shouted, and was about to run after him but Kate grabbed her arm to keep her back. A moment later she could see the other side of the vortex. A forest and two figures standing in a clearing. "Doctor? Is that you?"

"Ah, hello, Liv, can you hear me?" he called back.

"Yes, I can hear you," she snapped back. "Where are you?!"

"England, 1562."

Olivia's heart stopped at the sound of that familiar voice, knowing now who the second figure was.

"Oh, my god," she breathed, her heart now thumping in her ears as it regained its pace as she swallowed, hard. "Is…Is that…?"

"Can you get back through?" Kate called, Olivia unable to speak any more than that for the moment.

"Physical passage may not be possible in both directions—" the Doctor in the fez replied. "Ah! Hang on! Fez incoming!"

He threw the fez at the vortex on his side, but it disappeared completely.

"It's-It's not here," Olivia reported, coming to her senses, and Kate told her to keep him talking as she stepped out of the room to make a call.

"So where did it go?" the Doctor in the suit wondered, before chancing to ask, "Olivia? Is that—? You're…Olivia _Felton_, yes?"

"Who _else_ would I be?!" she snapped. "You can _see_ me, right?!"

"Yup, it's you."

"Oh, bite me! Doctor—"

"Yes?" they both answered, making her sigh as she slumped her shoulders.

"Ok, we're gonna need a way to differentiate you two."

"You could always call one of us 'idiot,'" one of them replied.

"I _could_, but it still wouldn't tell you which one I'm talking to," she shot back before stopping to think then calling, "Bowtie and Trainers."

"That's Liv," Trainers grinned with a wink to Bowtie. "Quick on her feet."

"Shut up, you," Olivia snapped. "I know _exactly_ where you are in this timeline, and if you think I've forgotten _anything_ then you'd better think again or ask Bowtie, there about it."

"Blimey! She was never this moody when she was with _me_!" Trainers noticed.

"She's been through a lot," Bowtie muttered.

"Ok, you used to be me. You've done all this before. What happens next?"

"I don't remember."

"How can you forget this?" Trainers asked, pointing between the two of them.

"Hey! Hang on, it's not _my_ fault! You're obviously not paying enough attention! Reverse the polarity!"

Olivia frowned as they both pulled out their Sonics, then thought for a moment before groaning in exasperation and lowering her head to her hand as they used their Sonics on the vortex.

"It's not working," Bowtie noticed.

"We're _both_ reversing the polarity," Trainers pointed out.

"Yes, I know that."

"There's two of us. _I'm_ reversing it, _you're_ reversing it back again. We're _confusing_ the polarity."

"For the love of—! Would one of you just reverse the polarity and get back here!" Olivia snapped, but she frowned when she noticed movement, and yet another figure standing with them. A short old man in worn out traveling clothes…a familiar fez in his hands. She recognized the face of the man that had shot No More into a stone wall.

"Anyone lose a fez?" he asked, and she noted the terror in the two Doctors' eyes.

"You," Trainers breathed. "How can you be here? More to the point _why_ are you here?"

"Good afternoon," the old man greeted. "I'm looking for the Doctor."

"Well…you've certainly come to the right place," Trainers replied.

"Good, right," the old man replied. "Well, who are you boys? Oh, of course! Are you his companions?"

"His companions?!" Bowtie sneered and Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"They get younger all the time," the old man laughed. "Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor…"

He trailed off and both Doctors lifted their Sonics, making the old man stare at them in realization.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bowtie nodded.

"Really," Trainers confirmed.

"You're me?" the Warrior asked. "_Both_ of you?"

"Yup," Trainers chirped.

"Even that one?" the Warrior asked, nodding to Bowtie, and Olivia couldn't stop herself from laughing again.

"Yes!" Bowtie retorted, making Olivia laugh even harder. "Liv! Shut up!"

"You're my future selves?" the Warrior asked again.

"Yes!" they said together.

"Am I having a midlife crisis?" the Warrior asked, irritably, taking a step closer to them, but they both stepped back, raising their Sonics at him. "Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that?! They're scientific instruments, not water pistols!"

"Oh, my god! Stop!" Olivia laughed so hard she was doubled over.

"You look like you've seen ghost," the Warrior noted as they lowered the Sonics.

"Loving the posh, gravely thing," Trainers said about the Warrior's voice. "It's very convincing."

"Ha, brave words, Dick Van Dyke," Bowtie shot back.

A group of men suddenly burst out from the forest, coming at them with weapons aimed at them, and one man stood ahead of the rest.

"Which one of you is the Doctor?" he questioned, as Olivia was instantly pulled herself from her giggle fit, watching the three Doctors be surrounded by the men, two of them lifting their Sonics again at the soldiers. "The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head."

"Well," the Warrior smirked. "This has all the makings of your lucky day."

Olivia turned to the door as Kate stepped back in and reported, "There's three Doctors now."

"There's a precedent for that," Kate replied.

"What is that?" the leader of the soldiers asked, making the two Doctors with Sonics aim the things at him.

"Oh, the pointing again!" the Warrior grumbled. "They're _screwdrivers_! What are you gonna do?! Assemble a cabinet at them?!"

Olivia giggled, trying not to burst into laughter again but finding it difficult.

"That thing," the man asked. "What witchcraft is it?"

"Ah! Yes! Now that you mention it, it _is_ witchcraft!" Bowtie announced, stepping ahead. "Yes, yes, yes, witchy…witchcraft. Hello! Hello in there! Excuse me. Hello! Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?"

"Oh, you are _paying_ for that later," Olivia ground out.

"Olivia?" Bowtie called.

"What?!" she snapped, not caring that she sounded very much like a witch.

"Olivia, hi, hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?"

"What he said."

"Yes, _tiny_ bit more color."

"You just called me a witch! What do you expect?!"

"Princess! Tell them to begone!" Trainers called to her.

"I'd hear it from Bowtie instead, you're too much of a charmer to mean that."

"Olivia!" they both shouted.

"See my wrath, prattling mortals!" she finally caved. "Now begone or I'll turn you all into frogs!"

"You heard her!" Bowtie called. "Frogs!"

"Doctor, why can't you get back?!"

"It's a…timey-wimey thing," Bowtie replied, stepping closer to the other Doctors.

"Timey _what_?" the Warrior frowned. "Timey-wimey?"

"I've no idea where he picks that stuff up," Trainers chimed in.

"The queen!" someone announced, and they all knelt down as a woman in a gold dress with red hair emerged from the brush.

"You don't seem to be kneeling," she noticed of the Doctors. "How tremendously brave of you."

"Which one are you?" Trainers questioned. "What happened to the other one?"

"Indisposed," she smirked. "Long live the queen. Arrest these men. Take them to the Tower."

"That is _not_ the Queen of England! That is an alien duplicate!" Trainers shouted.

"And you can take it from him because he's really checked," Bowtie retorted.

"Oh, shut up."

"Venom stingers in the tongue."

"Seriously, stop it!"

"No, hang on, the Tower. Did you say the Tower? Ah! Yes, brilliant! Love the Tower! Breakfast at eight please. And will there be Wifi?"

"Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?" the Warrior asked him.

"Yes. No. I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators, Sandshoes and Grandad."

"Grandad?!" the Warrior echoed incredulously.

"They're not sandshoes," Trainers replied, irritably.

"Yes, they are," the Warrior chuckled.

"Silence," Elizabeth demanded. "The Tower is not to be taken lightly. Very few emerge again."

"Dear god, that man's clever," Kate commended in realization and Olivia sighed, knowing it was true.

"Your office, then?" Olivia guessed, following Kate out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** alright, so, one of my readers said that for this episode (you all know which one it is by now i hope) Olivia would be in heaven, and I kept thinking: No she wouldn't! because she would know exactly where Ten would be in his timeline and she would be more agitated than anything else. so here's how Olivia would handle this whole situation. also, I had to find a way to differentiate the three Doctors, so Ten: Trainers, Eleven: Bowtie and John Hurt's Doctor is the Warrior. reviews?


	3. Two Wives

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Two Wives**_

"The Doctor will be trying to send a message," Kate spoke into her phone as she and Olivia were driven to the Tower of London. "We're looking for a string of numerals around 1550, approximately. Priority One."

She lowered the phone when the window next to Olivia was rolled down and a man stood next to the car, waiting for explanation when they stopped.

"I'm going to need access to the Black Archive," Kate reported, and he examined the two of them before letting them pass.

Olivia was stiff the entire ride over. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She kept her feeling to herself, not knowing exactly what it was about Kate that was putting her off at the moment. When the car came to a stop they both climbed out and Kate led Olivia through the halls of the Tower until they reached a dark, ominous hall to walk down to the door on the other end.

"Black Archive," Kate explained. "Highest security rating on the planet. The entire staff have their memories wiped at the end of every shift. Automated memory filters in the ceiling."

Olivia looked up at the filters as Kate stopped and showed her card to the man on guard, asking for access. He nodded respectfully and went to open the door as Olivia looked around and wondered if she was going to have her memory wiped when she left here.

"Atkins, isn't it?" Kate asked, handing him a key of her own.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, taking the key to unlock the door. "My first day here."

"Been here ten years," Kate murmured in Olivia's ear, making her fight the urge to cringe back slightly, but when the words registered she scoffed just as the door was opened and she followed Kate into the room.

"Lock and key's kind of basic for something like this, isn't it?" Olivia asked.

"Can't afford electronic security down here," Kate explained as she made her way down the hall. "Gotta keep the Doctor out. The whole of the Tower is TARDIS proofed. He really wouldn't approve of the collection."

"And yet, you let _me_ in here?" Olivia wondered.

"You have a top level security rating," Kate replied. "Olivia Felton: Torchwood Three, character references from Arlene Smith, Doctor Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness. Not to mention your help with the Cubes."

Olivia frowned as she followed Kate, wondering why she was reciting all of this. It was then she noticed the containment area with something displayed inside that Kate was stepping closer to.

"And speaking of Jack Harkness," Olivia breathed, coming up to the glass. "Is that his Vortex Manipulator?"

"Bequeathed to the UNIT archive on the occasion of his death."

"Which one?"

"No one can know we have this. Not even our allies."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Olivia murmured as Kate made her way to the door of the containment area and she followed. "So this is how we're getting to the Doctor?"

"Not sure there's enough power for a to-way trip," Kate replied as she opened the door and they both stepped in. "In any event, we don't have the activation code. The Doctor knows we have this so he's always kept the code from us. Let's hope he changes his mind."

Olivia examined the manipulator on its stand, keeping the fact that she knew the code to herself. Whatever it was about Kate the irked her was getting stronger, and she wasn't sure if she could trust her until this feeling went away. Kate's phone went off and she answered it as Olivia looked out the window to see Osgood standing outside the little room, followed by McGillan, the man she'd seen working with Osgood.

"Well, if you've found it, photograph it and send it to my phone," Kate said irritably before setting the phone down next to the manipulator.

"Um…should those two be in here?" Olivia asked, watching the two that had followed them.

"Oh, they've probably just finished disposing of the humans a bit early," Kate replied, casually. Olivia froze, still staring ahead before she turned her attention to Kate with a wide-eyed stare. "Dear me, I really do get into character, don't I?"

Olivia swallowed hard as Kate began turning into something ugly, something Olivia had seen before when the Doctor was showing her images of his past. This was what he and the Queen had been running from in the woods. He'd called it a Zygon.

"The Under Gallery is secured," Osgood explained to the Zygon that turned to her as Olivia grabbed the Vortex Manipulator and placed it against her wrist, hurriedly punching in the activation code.

"Prepare to dispose of one more human," the Zygon hissed. "We have acquired the device."

"Oh, don't you wish!" Olivia snapped back and waved before hitting the button to send her off.

She reappeared in a room of the Tower in 1562, stumbling as she landed before looking around to find out where she was. She strapped the manipulator completely to her wrist so she wouldn't lose it. Fake Kate had been right, there had only been power enough for a one-way trip. She easily dodged guards and slipped past a few more before coming to a row of doors. She heard voices coming from one of the rooms and ran to the end of the row to listen in for a moment. Hearing the Doctor's voices, she tried the door, expecting it to be locked, but thought she'd try for luck anyway and it opened easily under her hand, making her stumble in. The three stared at her in shock.

"How did you do that?" Bowtie asked as she stepped in, glancing around at them.

"It wasn't locked," she replied. "I just…opened it."

Her gaze landed on Trainers and she swallowed as her heart thumped.

"Hello, Liv," he smirked, lightly and she stepped toward him, slowly as Bowtie glanced away, uneasily, not knowing exactly what was going to happen…until it did.

Olivia brought a hand up and slapped Trainers across the face, making him stumble back a step and grab his cheek.

"Ow! Liv—?!"

"That's for leaving me in Cardiff!" Olivia snapped back then stomped a foot onto one of his, making him shout in pain. "And _that's_ for marrying the Queen of England!"

"I haven't _done_ that yet!" Trainers snapped, hopping on one foot.

"Not to mention, the Queen of England's now a Zygon," Bowtie added with a snicker. "That could change."

"Every time," Trainers muttered, leaning on a stone column to keep the weight off his foot. "Why is it, whenever I think I'm getting a kiss from you, I get a slap?!"

"Because you're an idiot!" Olivia snapped, then frowned as she seemed to realize something. "Wait a minute…_three_ of you in here and neither one of you thought to just _open_ the door?"

"It should've been locked," the Warrior excused.

"Yes, exactly," Bowtie chimed in. "Why wasn't it locked?"

"Because I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping."

Olivia groaned at the sound of the voice as Elizabeth stepped into the room.

"I understand you're rather fond of this world," she began. "It's time I think you saw what's going to happen it."

With that she turned and led the group out of the cell, Bowtie taking Olivia's hand to keep her with him, but when Trainers tried to take her other hand, she gently pulled it out of his reach. He looked to her as she only stared ahead, but Bowtie looked over at him to see his long face as they were led to a section of the Tower. The room was filled with Zygons and their technology.

"The Zygons lost their own world," Elizabeth explained, leading them around the room. "It burnt in the first days of the Time War. A new home is required."

"So they want Earth," Olivia realized.

"Not yet. _Far_ too primitive. Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort."

"Commander," a Zygon hissed from behind them, drawing their attention to it and Olivia sneered at the look of it. "Why are these creatures here?"

"Because I say they should be," Elizabeth replied. "It is time you, too, were translated. Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating."

The Zygon stepped to an object opposite them and placed his hand on it, making him disappear, but a figure reappeared in the painting displayed in front of them.

"He's turned into a picture," Olivia frowned.

"It's not a picture, it's a stasis cube," the Warrior explained. "Time Lord Art. A frozen instance in time. Bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as—"

"Suspended animation," Trainers finished in realization, and Bowtie nodded in agreement as all three stepped around Olivia. "Oh, that's very good. The Zygons all pop inside the pictures, wait a few centuries till the planet's a bit more interesting and then out they come."

"You see, Liv, they're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery," Bowtie explained. "Like cuppa soups! Except you add time, if you can picture that. Nobody can picture that. Forget I said cuppa soups."

"So now the world is worth conquering," Olivia murmured. "Invading the future from the past."

"Exactly," Bowtie murmured.

"And do you know why _I_ know that you're a fake?" Trainers began, turning to Elizabeth and stepping toward her as the other three turned to watch. "Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes, just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because _my_ Elizabeth, the _real_ Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?"

"Because it's _not_ my plan, and I _am_ the real Elizabeth," she reported, making Olivia place a hand over her face and sigh in exasperation.

"Ok…so, backtracking a moment, just to lend some context to my earlier remarks," Trainers replied, hesitantly.

"Idiot," Olivia blurted, her head still bowed.

"Oi! You try having the day _I'm_ having and see if you can tell a Zygon from the real thing!" he shot back.

"Been there, done that, had a worse day than _you_," she snapped.

"My twin is dead in the forest," Elizabeth explained, leaning down to lift her skirts, revealing a garter with a small dagger tucked under it. "I am accustomed to taking precautions. These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was _me_ who survived rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind."

"Zygons?" Olivia frowned in wonder.

"Men!" Elizabeth corrected, making Olivia burst into laughter before biting her lower lip as the three Doctors stared at her.

"So you killed it?" Olivia asked Elizabeth.

"I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did that Zygon," Elizabeth replied before looking to Trainers. "The future of my kingdom is imperiled. Doctor, can I rely on your service?"

"I'm gonna need my TARDIS," he explained.

"It has been procured already," Elizabeth smiled. "But first, my love, you have a promise to keep."

* * *

_Outside the Tower..._

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest announced as Bowtie, the Warrior and Olivia stood aside from Trainers and Elizabeth…the couple getting married.

"Liv, try to look happy, she doesn't know," Bowtie murmured as she stared at the scene with a sneer.

"_You_ knew, that's the whole point," Olivia ground out.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest announced, and Olivia groaned in disgust as Elizabeth threw herself at Trainers, kissing his lips off.

"Really?" she groaned.

"Does this happen a lot, in the future?" the Warrior asked.

"It does start to, yeah," Bowtie replied.

"And what is it that has _you_ so infuriated?" the Warrior asked Olivia, making her look to him with wide eyes.

"You see him?" Olivia began, pointing to Trainers still being kissed within an inch of his life. "Before coming, here he left the past _me_ in Cardiff after spending a weekend with me on Aurora and saying I couldn't handle his regeneration. He didn't tell me about _this_ little adventure till he looked like _this_." She pointed to Bowtie. "And it wasn't even _him_ that told me!"

"Alright, Liv, that's enough, come on," Bowtie entreated, taking her hand and pulling her toward the TARDIS that sat a few yards away, following Trainers.

"Good kisser, isn't he?" Olivia grinned to Elizabeth who looked outraged by the comment and Bowtie tugged her along.

"Olivia!" he scolded as they stepped into the TARDIS, Trainers at the console.

Olivia stared around the control room and smiled, nostalgically.

"You've let this place go, a bit," the Warrior noted.

"Ah, it's his grunge phase," Bowtie replied, playing with the translator orb as they all stepped to the console. "He grows out of it."

"Don't you listen to them," Trainers told the TARDIS, patting the cylinder as Olivia stepped closer to his side and he grinned down at her when she looked at him. She couldn't help but grin back, seeing him how she had when they'd met. "See? Couldn't stay mad at me for long, eh?"

The console sparked, making them all step back and when they looked around the place was different. White walls, the cylinder white as well.

"The desktop's glitching!" Trainers complained.

"Three of us from different time zones, it's trying to compensate," the Warrior guessed as Bowtie stepped toward a wall.

"Hey, look!" Bowtie grinned at Trainers, pointing a wall. "The round things!"

"I love the round things," Trainers replied as Olivia glanced between them.

"What _are_ the round things?"

"No idea."

Olivia giggled as something beeped on the console and Bowtie moved to slap a lever in place, making the console spark again and the room changed back to what Olivia was used to now.

"There!" Bowtie grinned, working on the console. "Stabilized. Liv, can you help?"

Olivia nodded and started working on the console as well as the other two Doctors looked around.

"Oh, you've redecorated," Trainers noticed, making Bowtie look to him with a smile. "I don't like it."

"Oh! Oh, yeah! Oh, you never do!" Bowtie retorted, looking offended as Trainers pouted. Olivia couldn't help but smile, trying to hold back her giggles as they acted like children. "Listen, we're going to the National Gallery. The Zygons are underneath it."

"No they're not," Olivia reported, drawing their attention to her as she turned to all of them. "They followed us to the Black Archive, and judging by the looks on your faces you've heard of it."

"Space/time telegraph!" Bowtie shouted, making them look to him, and it seemed to come to the Doctors instantly but Olivia needed a little help understanding.

"What?" she frowned as he ran around the console.

"Something to contact them with," Trainers explained, all three watching him.

"Science leads, Kate!" Bowtie called into the console, and they all guessed he'd gotten through. "Is that what you meant? Is that what your father meant?"

"_Doctor?_" they heard Kate call.

"Space/time telegraph, Kate," he explained. "A gift from me to your father. Hotline straight to the TARDIS. I _know_ about the Black Archive and I _know_ about the security protocol. Kate, please, _please_ tell me you are not about to do something _unbelievably_ stupid!"

"_I'm sorry, Doctor. Switch it off_."

"Not as sorry as you _will_ be," Trainers chimed in. "This is not a decision you will ever be able to live with."

Olivia frowned and looked to the Warrior, realizing the similarities in the situations before the TARDIS thrashed, still flying instead of landing, like it should've done.

"Kate!" Bowtie called. "We're trying to bring the TARDIS in. Why can't we land?"

"_I said switch it off!_"

"No, Kate, please, just listen to me!"

The signal was lost and they all looked around at each other.

"We can't land because the Tower is completely TARDIS proof," Olivia explained. "She said if you ever saw what was in the Black Archive you wouldn't approve."

"Of course I wouldn't approve," Bowtie snapped. "Why _would_ I approve?! Alien technology plus human stupidity…it's unbeatable!"

"We don't _need_ to land," the Warrior reported.

"Yeah we do," Trainers retorted. "Tiny bit. Try and keep up."

"No we don't," the Warrior chuckled, stepping around the console to reach for the translator sitting on the console between Olivia and Bowtie. "There is another way."

"The translator!" Olivia grinned, unable to keep from throwing her arms around the Warrior as she instantly realized what he was thinking. "Brilliant!"

"Cuppa soup," he murmured, making her frown as she stepped back, slightly. "What is cuppa soup?"

"It's soup in a cup," Olivia explained. "Add hot water and you've got instant soup. What are you doing?!"

She watched Bowtie run to the TARDIS door and fling it open, reaching out to grab the phone inside the box.

"Ok, you boys see that?" Olivia asked the other two Doctors. "_That_ is the stupidest idea you've ever had. Please, leave the phone on the console in future."

"What's he doing?" the Warrior questioned.

"Making a call," Olivia replied as Trainers sailed up next to her.

"You in a better mood now?" he asked, making her shrug slightly. "That's a good sign. I like shrugs. Shrugs are indifferent. Come here, then."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him, planting his lips to hers, making her squeak in shock before her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he only held her with one arm around her waist. Her legs turned to jelly as he supported her, keeping her from falling.

"Oi!" Bowtie shouted after hanging up the phone and shutting the door. "You _had_ your turn! She's _my_ girl now! Lips off!"

Trainers pulled back with a smack as Olivia looked up at him in a daze and he only winked at her before releasing her, Bowtie coming up behind and stopping her when she stumbled back.

"Well, you're certainly special, aren't you?" the Warrior chuckled to Olivia who was trying to regain her sense and she laughed as Bowtie helped her stand upright.

"You have no idea," Olivia chuckled, breathlessly.

"Love that modesty, Liv," Trainers retorted.

"Right! Everyone just…fly the TARDIS, will you!" Bowtie shot out irritably.

* * *

_The Black Archive..._

"One word from you would cancel the countdown?" Zygon Kate reasoned.

"Quite so," Kate confirmed.

"It's keyed to your voice print?"

"And mine alone."

"Not anymore. Cancel the detonation!"

"Countermanded!"

"Cancel the detonation!"

"Countermanded!"

"We only have to agree to live."

"Sadly we can only agree to die."

There was a loud crash and sparks flew as a dying Dalek suddenly burst into the room from the painting that served as Elizabeth's credentials to the Doctor. Glass shattered as four figures stepped from the painting and strolled toward them.

"Hello," the Warrior greeted.

"I'm the Doctor," Trainers introduced.

"Sorry about the Dalek," Bowtie apologized.

"And the mess," Olivia shrugged, slightly.

"Kate Lethbridge Strewart," Bowtie began, stepping toward the Fake Kate. "What in the name of sanity are you doing?"

"The countdown can only be halted at my personal command," Real Kate explained. "There's nothing you can do."

"Except make you both agree to halt it," Trainers reported.

"Not even for _three_ of you," Kate retorted.

"You're about to murder millions of people," the Warrior reminded her.

"To _save_ billions. How many times have you made that calculation?"

"Once," Bowtie replied. "It turned me into the man I am now. I'm not even sure who that is anymore."

"You tell yourself it's justified, but it's a lie," Trainers continued. "Because what I did that day was wrong. Just wrong."

Olivia felt her heart clench tightly as she watched them. Whenever he talked about it, he was always full of regret. She looked to the Warrior, meeting his gaze when he turned to her, but it was almost as if he wasn't seeing her. She could tell he was seeing someone else.

"And because I got it wrong," Bowtie began. "I'm going to make _you_ get it right."

He and Trainers grabbed the rolling chairs the Kates had been sitting on to pull them to the end of the table and sit, lifting their legs and crossing their ankles on the table then folding their arms in perfect sync.

"How?" one of the Kates asked.

"Any second now, you're gonna stop that count down. Both of you, together," Trainers explained.

"And then you're gonna negotiate the most _perfect_ treaty of all time," Bowtie continued.

"Safeguards all 'round. Completely fair on both sides."

"And the key to perfect negotiation?"

"Not knowing what side you're on."

Olivia couldn't help but grin as they lowered their feet and used them to shove away from the table to stand, again in perfect sync. When she saw them both go for their Sonics she reached into her jacket for hers as well, ready for the rest of the plan.

"So!" Bowtie called. "For the next few hours, until we decide to let you out…"

They both flipped their Sonics before Trainers explained, "No one in this room is going to remember if their human…"

"…or Zygon."

"Whoops—!"

"A-daisy!"

They both jumped onto the table and the three Doctors and Olivia pointed their Sonics at one of the memory filters, making it spark and glitch, and it only affected Kate, Osgood, McGillan and the Zygons imitating them.

"Cancel the detonation!" both Kates shouted at the computer, making the timer for the bomb stop.

"Peace in our time," Bowtie grinned as they all put their Sonics away and they jumped down from the table. Olivia ran toward him and threw her arms around him, letting him twirl her around once as she giggled.

"As per usual, that was brilliant," she smiled as he put her down and she kissed his cheek before looking to the other two Doctors, her gaze falling on Trainers as he glanced away before stepping away while the Kates began negotiating.

"Go after him, Liv," Bowtie whispered, making her look up at him and she nodded, glancing between him and the Warrior.

"I'll just be a minute," she assured them before racing off after Trainers. As she approached him while he stared at a Cyberhead in a glass case, she decided not to use the nickname she'd given him for a moment since it was only the two of them and instead, called, "Theta?"

He whirled around with wide eyes, staring down at her in surprise as she only smiled up at him for a moment.

"Liv, hi," he replied, warily. "Need something?"

"I'm…I'm sorry about earlier," she began, glancing to her hands to wring them nervously. "It's been a…weird day."

"Well…yeah," he shrugged, then smiled, "It's nice to see you again. I mean, it hasn't been long for me since I…dropped you off but I…I was starting to miss you."

"Yeah, I'm missing you right now, in your timeline," she murmured, still not looking at him. "I…still miss you."

They were silent for a moment. There was so much he wanted to ask her, and there was a lot she wanted to tell him, and both wondered if they should open that huge can of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey worms.

"He, um…Chinny…Bowtie," he sputtered, making Olivia giggle as she looked up at him and it seemed to relax him as he smiled, "He said you've been through a lot."

Olivia swallowed, her smile falling slightly as she nodded, then shrugged, "We both have, you and I. Individually and together. But, um…spoilers."

"I'm glad you're still with me," he confessed, making her frown in wonder.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, honestly.

"Well…I can only imagine some of the things I'll put you through," he scoffed. "What with my regeneration and…anything else."

"We get through it," she smiled, sweetly, lifting a hand to the cheek she'd slapped earlier, their gazes locked. "We always do."

He stared down at her in awe, shaking his head as he murmured, "You've changed so much, but I'd know you anywhere."

"Even if a shapeshifting alien from outer space took my good looks?" she smirked, unable to help herself and he lifted a hand to the one she still stroked his cheek with to stroke his thumb over her fingers.

"It'd just be a bad copy, Liv," he smirked, kissing the palm of her hand. "A Zygon couldn't fool me when it comes to you."

"Charmer," she smirked, making him grin and wink and she giggled before glancing behind him to see the Warrior in a huge armchair, alone. She looked back at Trainers and smiled, "I'll be back in a minute, ok?"

He gave a small frown but she only kissed his cheek and turned to head toward the Warrior, her hand slipping from his. She cautiously approached him, pulling the rolling chair from the table he sat next to and having a seat in it.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hello," he replied.

"I'm Olivia Felton," she smiled. "We haven't met yet."

"I look forward to it," he smiled, honestly and Olivia couldn't help but examine his features…especially his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"Sorry, no," she sputtered, shaking her head before biting her lip. "It's just…he's told me about the day he…ended the war. But you haven't done it yet, have you?"

"You're very sure of yourself."

"That's because I see it in his eyes. I see his regret, his guilt. He'd do anything to change what he did."

"Including saving all these people? How many worlds has his regret saved, do you think? Look over there…humans and Zygons working together in peace."

Olivia bit he lower lip again as she looked to her lap, realizing this younger Doctor might be just as hard to get through to as the older ones.

"How did you know?" he asked, drawing her gaze to him again.

"Your eyes. There's none of the sorrow I see in him every day, even through the genuine happiness of the moment. You're younger."

"Then, all things considered, time I grew up," he guessed, making her frown, but he looked away from her. "I've seen all I needed. The moment has come. I'm ready."

Olivia looked around but saw no one else with them, making her turn back to him…but he was gone. Her frown deepened in complete confusion before realization dawned on her and she shot from her chair to head for the other two Doctors.

"Doctor!" she called, making them both look up, one examining a glass case with an object she didn't recognize in it, the other sweeping the glass from the painting they'd come out of with his foot.

"What's wrong?" Trainers asked, marching toward her.

"What's the matter?" Bowtie asked as well as they both stopped in front of her.

"It's the other you. I think he's going to do it."

* * *

**A/N:** i love this episode and i loved rewriting it with Liv! I always figured if she ever met up with Ten again it would be anger then awkwardness, like running into an ex you never got over while your current boyfriend (Eleven) can only watch helplessly...but in this case they're the same guy. its all...wibbly wobbly timey wimey. reviews?


	4. Three Doctors

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Three Doctors**_

"So, what are we doing when we get there?" Olivia asked Bowtie, both in his TARDIS while Trainers made the journey in his own.

"That's _if_, Liv," he replied, making her frown at him in wonder. "The events are time-locked. We might not even be able to—"

The TARDIS landed, making him stop and pull his hands back from the console as Olivia looked up at him. They both shrugged and hurried to the door to step out, Trainers stepping out of his TARDIS next to them. Olivia looked around the hut she'd seen in the Doctor's images he'd shared with her, and there was the Warrior, standing next to some sort of device that looked like a rose blooming out of a gold and white box.

"I told you," she whispered. "He hasn't done it yet."

"Go away, now, all of you," the Warrior ordered, feebly as he turned back to the device. "This is for me."

"These events should be time-locked," Trainers reiterated what Bowtie had told Olivia. "We shouldn't even be here."

"So something let us through," Bowtie guessed.

"Go back," the Warrior pleaded. "Go back to your lives. Go and be the Doctor I could never be. Make it worth while."

Olivia held her breath as he lifted a hand to the red button, making ready to push it back down into the setting.

"All those years burying you in my memory," Trainers began, making the Warrior freeze, but he kept his hand on the button.

"Pretending you didn't exist," Bowtie continued. "Keeping you a secret, even from myself."

"Pretending you weren't the Doctor, when _you_ were the Doctor more than anybody else," Trainers admitted as they both stepped toward him.

"You were the Doctor on the day it was impossible to get it right," Bowtie added.

"But this time…" Trainers trailed off as he set his hand on top of the Warrior's.

"You don't have to do it alone," Bowtie promised as he set his hand on top of both of theirs.

"Thank you," the Warrior murmured.

Olivia gave a soft shudder, tears welling in her eyes as she watched them. She hadn't expected this. Honestly, she didn't know what to expect, but it certainly hadn't been this. Watching him end the Time War was something she thought she'd never have to witness.

"What we do today, is not out of fear, or hatred," Trainers explained. "It is done because there is no other way."

"And it is done in the many lives we are failing to save," Bowtie added before looking to Olivia when she let out a choked sob, covering her mouth with her hand to hold it in, but tears spilled over her cheeks. "What? Liv, what is it?"

"N-Nothing," she nearly gasped, trying to wipe her tears away, quickly.

"No," he objected. "Something. What?"

She took in a breath before replying, "When you told me about this…I never saw…_you_ doing it. Either one of you."

The room suddenly darkened and the scenery changed, making her stand stalk still as she saw a ruined city surrounding them all…people screaming and running for their lives around them.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Nothing," the Warrior replied. "It's a projection."

"Of real time?" she guessed, looking at the terrified people around her. "Are these…? These are the people you're going to…?"

She couldn't finish her sentence. It was too heart-wrenching. She wasn't sure if she would've reacted this emotionally if she wasn't a mother, but seeing the children running around in terror was enough to make her want to crumple to the floor in sobs, knowing what was going to happen.

"There isn't anything we can do," Trainers admitted, sorrow lacing his voice.

"He's right," Bowtie breathed. "There isn't another way. There never was. Either I destroy my own people, or let the universe burn."

"I can't believe this," Olivia gasped, glancing between them. "Look at you three. The Warrior, the Hero…" Her gaze fell on Bowtie, chewing on her lower lip before breathing, "…and you."

He stepped to her, and she kept his gaze as he stopped an inch away from her.

"And what am I, Liv?" he asked, near a whisper.

"Have you truly forgotten?" she frowned, lifting a hand to his face, and he lifted both of his to keep it in place on his cheek.

"Yes," he nodded. "Maybe…yes."

"Oh, Mr. Sigma," she sighed. "There are more than enough warriors. Any idiot can be a hero, you've proved that several times."

"Then what do I do?" he pleaded.

"What you've _always_ done, my love," she smiled, lifting her free hand to his bowtie to straighten it. "Be the Doctor."

He stared down at her, the wheels turning in his head before he used a thumb to brush a tear from her cheek.

"You once told me that the name you chose was a promise," she recalled from one of the many nights they'd spent together. "What was it? Tell me."

"Never cruel or cowardly," Trainers began.

"Never give up, never give in," the Warrior finished.

Olivia smiled up at him, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs and nodded, "That sounds like you…._my_ Doctor."

The projection faded, bringing them back to current events, and Bowtie only stared at her for a moment before taking one of her hands and pulling her toward the other two Doctors who read his expression of thought.

"You're not _actually_ suggesting that we change our own personal history?" Trainers hoped.

"We change history all the time," Bowtie reminded him, before adding, "I'm suggesting something far worse."

"What, exactly?" the Warrior wondered.

"Gentlemen, I have had four hundred years to think about this," Bowtie announced, reaching into his jacket for his Sonic, and smiling, "I've changed my mind."

Olivia grinned as she watched him use the Sonic to lower the button down into the device, then threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around.

"There's still a billion, billion Daleks up there, attacking," the Warrior reported.

"Yeah, there is!" Bowtie grinned.

"But! There's something those billion, billion Daleks don't know," Trainers realized.

"Because if they did, they'd probably send for reinforcements!" Bowtie added.

"Oh, my god, there's three of you, now," Olivia realized, staring at all three of them with huge eyes as Trainers bounded toward her, Bowtie releasing her with a grin.

"Yes! That's my girl!" Trainers grinned, lifting her and twirling her off her feet.

"Oh!" the Warrior called, placing his hands on his head as if he'd just realized something, drawing all their attentions. "Oh! Yes, that is good! That is _brilliant_!"

"Oh!" Trainers chirped, realizing the same thing. "Oh! Oh! I'm getting that, too! That is _brilliant_!"

"I've been thinking about it for _centuries_!" Bowtie announced, grabbing Olivia's hand as Trainers released her, and she was twirled around once before nearly stumbling into the Warrior who hugged her. She was happy, but confused.

"She didn't show me just _any_ old future!" the Warrior cheered, releasing Olivia who frowned at him. "She told me _exactly_ the future I needed to see!"

"Eh?" Bowtie wondered. "Who did?"

"Oh, Bad Wolf Girl I could kiss you!" the Warrior cheered, kissing his fingers and sending it out into the air.

"Sorry, did you just say Bad Wolf?" Trainers asked, making the other three exchange glances before Olivia took the focus away from who she knew _that_ name belonged to.

"Tell me the plan," Olivia urged, waving them all toward her and they huddled around her.

"The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly," the Warrior explained.

"Sky trenches holding, but, what if the whole planet just disappeared?" Trainers added, making her frown in thought.

"Oh!" she chirped in sudden realization. "They'd fire on each other! They'd be caught in the crossfire!"

"Gallifrey would be gone, the Daleks would be destroyed, and it would look to the rest of the universe as if they'd annihilated each other!" the Warrior reported.

"But…where would Gallifrey be?" she frowned in wonder.

"Frozen," Trainers replied, and she couldn't help but grin at the excitement in his eyes and voice. "Frozen in an instant of time. _Safe_ and hidden away."

"Exactly…" Bowtie trailed off.

"Like a painting," the Warrior whispered.

Olivia looked around at all three and her heart was bursting with happiness at the elation they were all exuding. She couldn't hold back her grin as Bowtie grabbed her hand and rushed her back to the TARDIS, Trainers and the Warrior rushing to the other.

"Wait!" Olivia called, pulling out of Bowtie's grasp to rush toward the other TARDIS where Trainers hung out the door with a frown of wonder. She grabbed onto his tie and yanked him onto her lips for a quick kiss before pulling back, nodding and grinning, "For luck."

She turned and raced back into the other TARDIS where Bowtie was at the controls and she shut the door behind her, heading to the console.

"Right! We've got work to do!" Bowtie cheered. "Get the other Doctor to his TARDIS, and then we're off. Liv, I need you to send a message."

"What message?" Olivia frowned, both working on the console.

"Something to send to the Gallifrey High Command," he replied. "Something that tells them they won't burn. Something that says they _will_ survive. Something that says they will not fall."

Olivia chewed on her lower lip in thought before looking up at him from across the console, smiling, "Gallifrey Stands."

"Oh, you're good, Liv," he smiled, marching around the console to grab her hand. "You're _so_ good! Come here!"

He planted his lips to hers for a hard kiss before pulling away with a smack.

"For luck," they both nodded, making them both grin before he raced back toward the scanner. She sent the message through the frequency he'd given her, and a moment later, Bowtie was speaking.

"Hello, hello," he called. "Gallifrey High Command. This is the Doctor speaking."

"_Hello! Also the Doctor. Can you hear me?_" Trainers called over the line.

"_Also the Doctor, standing ready,_" the Warrior spoke as well.

"_Dear god, three of them_," she heard an unfamiliar voice respond. "_All my worst nightmares at once_."

Olivia couldn't help but giggle, but Bowtie pointed a firm, scolding finger at her from across the console, making her give him an innocent look, biting her lower lip and lifting a hand to trace a halo over her head.

"_General, we have a plan_," Trainers assured him.

"We should point out, at this moment, it is a fairly terrible plan," Bowtie admitted.

"_We're almost certain it won't work_," Trainers added.

"I was happy with fairly terrible," Bowtie countered.

"_Sorry, just…thinking out loud_."

"We're flying our three TARDIS' into your lower atmosphere," Bowtie explained.

"_We're positioned at equidistances around the globe_," Trainers reported. "_Equidistance. So grown up._"

Olivia giggled again, making Bowtie glance at her, but he only smirked this time.

"_Just about ready to do it_," the Warrior reported.

"_Ready to do what?_" the General of the High Command questioned.

"We're going to freeze Gallifrey," Bowtie explained.

"_I'm sorry…what?!_" the General retorted.

"_Using our TARDIS' we're gonna freeze Gallifrey in a single moment in time_," Trainers replied.

"_You know like those stasis cubes?_" the Warrior compared. "_A single moment in time held in a parallel, pocket universe_."

"Except we're gonna do it to a whole planet," Bowtie added, excitedly.

"_And all the people on it_," Trainers finished off.

"_What?_" the General frowned. "_Even if that were possible, which it isn't, why would you do such a thing?_"

"Because the alternative is burning," Bowtie replied, darkly.

"_And I've seen that_," Trainers added, nostalgically.

"And I never want to see it again," Bowtie finished with determination.

"_We'd be lost in another universe_," the General realized. "_Frozen in a single moment. We'd have nothing_."

"You would have _hope_!" Bowtie countered. "And right now that is _exactly_ what you _don't_ have."

"_It's delusional. The calculations alone would take __hundreds__ of years!_" the General argued.

"Oh, hundreds and hundreds!" Bowtie agreed.

"_But don't worry, I started a long time ago_," Trainers assured them.

"You might say," Olivia added, strolling around the console into view, leaning on the edge to grin, "He's been doing this all his lives."

The TARDIS jostled as she heard the many voices of the Doctor, then heard the High Command speaking to each other before the General finally caved.

"_Do it, Doctor. Just do it. Do it!_"

"Ok," Bowtie replied.

"Boys, we're ready," Olivia reported, holding onto the console as he gripped the lever on the console.

"_Geronimo_!"

"_Allons-y!_"

"_Oh, for god's sake! Gallifrey Stands!_"

* * *

_The National Gallery..._

"I don't suppose we'll ever know if we actually succeeded," the Warrior realized as he sat in a white room with Olivia and the other two Doctor's having tea and staring at the painting of Gallifrey Falls also known as No More. "But, at worst, we failed doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong."

"Well, you're a bundle of laughs, aren't you?" Olivia blurted, taking a sip of her tea as she sat with him on a bench, the other two Doctors standing with glasses on their noses. She gave him a wink as she sipped at her teacup, making him chuckle before they looked back at the painting.

"What is it _actually_ called?" Trainers asked of the painting.

"Well, there's some debate," Bowtie replied. "Either No More or Gallifrey Falls."

"Not very encouraging," the Warrior noted.

"How did it get here?" Trainers wondered.

"No idea," Bowtie admitted.

"Oh, there's always something don't know, isn't there?" Trainers guessed, taking a sip of his tea.

"One should certainly hope so," the Warrior chimed in, standing and setting his empty teacup on the bench to step toward them. "Well, gentlemen, it has been an honor, and a privilege."

"Likewise," Trainers nodded.

"Doctor," Bowtie nodded as well.

"And if I grow to be _half_ the man you are…" the Warrior continued at them straighten, proudly but the Warrior turned around, resuming, "Olivia Felton, I should be happy indeed."

"There's that charm he gets it from," Olivia smirked, standing and waving a hand in the direction of the other two as he stepped closer to let her hug him. She giggled at seeing them deflate as the Warrior released her.

"I won't remember this, will I?" he guessed, asking the other two Doctors.

"The time streams are out of sync," Bowtie confirmed. "You can't retain it…no."

"So I won't remember that I tired to save Gallifrey, rather than burn it," the Warrior realized, making Olivia's heart sink. "I'll have to live with that. But for now…for this moment…I _am_ the Doctor again. Thank you."

They both nodded to him before he looked to the three TARDIS' lined against the wall, asking, "Which one is mine?"

They glanced at each other in uncertainty as Olivia snickered when the Warrior laughed and stepped toward his TARDIS to take off. Olivia closed her eyes as she absorbed the sound of the dematerialization before she sat on the bench, glancing between the two Doctors left.

"Well, good to know my future is in safe hands," Trainers smirked as he pulled off his glasses to tuck them away. "_And_ my girl, as well."

He shook Bowtie's hand as they both looked to her, sipping the last of her tea from the cup before setting it down next to her, not noticing them staring at her.

"Don't let her go, eh?" Trainers told Bowtie, looking back to him. "Ever. You'll regret it more than you regret anything else in your life…_our_ lives."

"I don't plan on it," Bowtie smirked as they finally released each other's hands and Trainers stepped toward the bench to set his teacup down, Olivia shooting to her feet as he approached.

"Are you leaving, too?" she murmured, sadness reflecting in her jade eyes.

"Have to," he replied with a wag of his head, stepping closer to her to take one of her hands. "Before it gets _too_ timey-wimey around here."

She giggled, making him smile as he lifted her hand to place a gentle kiss to her knuckles, his eyes closed to savor the touch of her skin.

"Can I go in?" she asked, making him frown as he lowered her hand. "Just…to say goodbye?"

"If…I say it's alright," he replied, making her snicker before they looked to Bowtie as he watched them.

"Can I go inside for just a minute?" she asked him, gesturing to the older-looking TARDIS and Bowtie nodded with a smile.

"Just a minute," he nodded. "We'll be heading to your mum's after."

Olivia nodded as Trainers kept a hold on her hand to pull her with him into his TARDIS, but she stopped just before stepping inside to say, "There was an old man looking for you, by the way. I think he was the curator."

Bowtie nodded before she gave him a sweet smile and stepped into the TARDIS, Trainers releasing her hand to stroll toward the console, his hands in his pockets. Olivia sighed as she ran a hand over the railing next to the ramp leading toward the console, and grinned at the Doctor as he leaned back on the edge of the console, smiling at her.

"I miss this look," she admitted. "Of course I can't tell…you that."

They both laughed as she stepped closer to him, but he didn't move as he just watched her approach.

"And I…I miss _you_," she confessed, keeping her gaze on the knot of his tie. "This face. The suit, the Converse, the freckles and the crazy hair."

He chuckled at that before lowering his head to try and catch her gaze, only to have her bow her own head as she sniffled.

"I feel like a horrible person for saying that, but it's true," she murmured, emotion thick in her voice.

"Liv, don't cry," he pleaded, shoving off the console to stand tall and envelope her in his arms. "There's nothing wrong with feeling that way. It's not as if you _hate_ the other me, do you?"

"No, of course not," she replied, still crying.

"Well, you're alright, then, eh?" he hoped, pulling back to try to look her in the eye, but she kept her gaze down as she sniffled and tried wiping her tears away.

"I never…" she tried, choking on a sob that escaped, then taking a deep breath before looking up at him. "I never really got to say goodbye when it happened. It was all so fast and then…you were him."

He smiled, sadly before lifting a hand to brush a tear away that had escaped with a stroke of his thumb. He knew it had been a long time for her since his regeneration, and he wondered what else they had been through, together and apart, but he couldn't ask her. He _wouldn't_ ask her. It wasn't as if he would remember, but he wouldn't put her through that. Not like this.

"Then say goodbye, Liv," he whispered instead, and she swallowed hard as more tears came to her eyes. "This is your last chance. Say goodbye, now, and walk out that door. Just let me know you won't stop loving me, _ever_."

She took in a breath and shook her head, shuddering, "I could _never_ stop loving you. You are, and always will be, my Highwayman."

His lips twitched up in another sad smile as tears came to his eyes.

"Oh, no, don't do that," she warned, lifting her hands to his face to wipe away the few tears that escaped his eyes. "I'm the only one allowed to cry. One crier per TARDIS, ok?"

He laughed as he took one of her hands and pressed it to his cheek, their gazes meeting.

"You'd better get out there," he sighed. "Chinny's gonna worry I'm stealing you away from him."

She giggled and nodded, her heart clenching, painfully as she stepped closer to him to lift herself onto her tiptoes, tilting her head and lifting her chin before she stopped an inch from his lips. He closed the gap and what began as a soft, tender goodbye kiss, turned into a passionate one as he threw his arms around her waist to lift her off her feet as she slid her arms around his neck. A moment later he set her down again, still connected to her lips before they pulled away simultaneously, their eyes still closed as the kiss seemed to go on forever, transcending time and space, as ever with them.

Olivia finally opened her eyes to meet his gaze and took in a shaky breath to whisper, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," he murmured back before she turned and made her way to the door.

He watched her stroke the frame affectionately before she stepped out, shutting it behind her. Not for the first time, he was left alone in the TARDIS, and though he knew he would see her again, he wanted to know when. But even if he'd asked, he wouldn't have remembered.

"No," he whispered, turning to the console to lean on it. "There's something else I have to see to first."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"There you are," the Doctor grinned, holding a hand toward Olivia as she stepped out of the other TARDIS. "I was beginning to worry about you. Everything alright?"

Olivia nodded, quickly wiping a tear away that had escaped her attention and he frowned at her as he pulled her toward his TARDIS.

"Liv?"

"Don't ask," she requested, shaking her head, and they both watched the other TARDIS dematerialize with its tell-tale sound before heading into theirs.

"Right!" he called, pulling her to the console before releasing her hand to operate it. "Joyce's yes? I can't _wait_ to see Amelia! After a day like this, seeing our gorgeous baby girl is exactly what I need."

"Me too," Olivia smiled, leaning on the console, making him stop and watch her.

"You sure you're alright?" he hoped.

"It's fine," she replied again, shaking her head. "It's just been a day."

"Has, hasn't it?" he grinned, running around to her side of the console to pin her to it when she turned to him. "I _love_ days like this."

"I can tell," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and he lowered his head to leave kisses to her neck, making her giggle. "Theta?"

"Hm?" he hummed against her neck, making her giggle again.

"Do you dream?" she wondered, making him lift his head to look at her.

"Where did _that_ question come from?" he chuckled, making her shrug.

"Oh, just…wondering," she replied, honestly as she started running her fingers through his hair. "Do you?"

"Of course I dream," he smirked, lowering his lips to her neck again, adding between kisses, "Everybody dreams."

"What do you dream about?" she wondered through a giggle.

"Oh…mostly you," he muttered between kisses that trailed up to her neck. "And the same thing everybody does. I dream about where I'm going."

"You're not going anywhere!" Olivia laughed, then gasped when his teeth caught her earlobe. "You just wander around the universe."

"Not anymore," he whispered, making her frown but she had no time to ask before he slammed a lever down on the console and the TARDIS shuddered.

"Ooh!" she chirped before giving him a suggestive grin as he stared back at her. "Mr. Sigma! Bad, bad boy."

"I try my hardest, Mrs. Sigma," he smirked, making her giggle before she shoved on his shoulders.

"Come on, let's get out there and see how long you've managed to keep us away," she retorted, making him step back and follow her to the doors. "If we've been gone more than a day, you're in serious trouble, Mister."

"Only a few hours," he assured her as she stepped out and he followed her. "Scout's honor."

"You're not a scout!" she laughed, turning just in time to catch her mother in her arms. "Hi—! Mom—! Can't breathe!"

Joyce pulled back with a huge grin, making Olivia frown in wonder.

"Did we miss a first?!" Olivia questioned, referring to Amelia, which made Joyce frown but realization soon dawned on her.

"Oh, no!" she replied, making the couple sigh in relief. "It's something _much_ better! Come inside!"

Joyce grabbed a hand on each of them and dragged them to the house, making them frown at each other in wonder before they were pulled into the kitchen and Joyce released their hands. Olivia frowned at the back of the stranger in their kitchen, facing the sink with his back to them, and she heard Amelia making her little baby noises, which put her on alert. Who was this man holding her baby?!

"Now, Doctor, you haven't met him yet, and Olivia may not recognize him," Joyce began, making them both frown at her as she stepped toward him, still beaming away. "So, for introduction's sake, Doctor, Olivia…this is Richard. My husband. Olivia's father and your father in-law, Doctor."

Olivia's eyes shot wide as the man turned, sea green eyes smiling under a mop of raven hair that was graying around the edges and she felt like her heart had stopped. Joyce had been wrong, Olivia _did _recognize him. She may have been little when he left, but she would know that face anywhere, all she had to do was look in a mirror. She had the shape of his eyes and the line of his nose and the color of his hair. He was holding a squirming Amelia in her arms, and neither the Doctor, nor Olivia had to speak baby to know she wasn't happy by the fussing noise she was making.

"Hey there, Bright Eyes," he smirked, handing Amelia over to Joyce, and the baby started to quiet down as Richard Felton, a man Olivia hadn't seen in too many years, approached her, his arms outstretched. "Give your old dad a hug, will ya?"

That was when Olivia's world went black.

* * *

**A/N:** all i have to say here is...reviews?


	5. Four Feltons

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Four Feltons**_

Olivia groaned as she stirred, lying in her bed in Joyce's home. Her old room. She suddenly recalled what had made her faint and she gasped as her eyes shot wide and she sat up.

"Liv," the Doctor called, hurrying to her side. "You shouldn't sit up so—"

He was cut off when she grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to look him in the eye, demanding, "Where's Amelia?"

"She's in her cot over there," he instantly replied, pointing to the other side of the bed and Olivia looked to the cot with a squirming, babbling Amelia in it. She released the Doctor and scrambled over the bed to look down at her daughter and sighed in relief that she was there and not with that man.

"She didn't like your father holding her," he explained, stepping around the bed to kneel at the foot of Amelia's cot.

"Theta, he's not my father," Olivia nearly snapped, making him look to her with a frown as she shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, still staring at Amelia. "I don't know who he is, how he fooled my mother, or why he's here, but that is _not_ my father. He's just someone who looks like him."

"Liv, maybe you don't _want_ it to be him," he theorized, making her look to him with a frown. "You sure you're not feeling any resentment because he left?"

"I know why he left, and I know why he _had_ to. I don't blame him for that. And because I feel that way, I know he wouldn't come back, out of the blue, and put us in danger again. Because we _would_ be in danger if he came back. This is _not_ my father."

"Are you certain?"

"Why are you doubting me?"

"Because this is extremely close to home. Your emotions could be getting the better of you."

"Damn right I'm emotional," she ground out, slowly standing to loom over him. "Somebody stole my father's face and held my baby and charmed my mother and now he's in my house! Why wouldn't I be emotional?!"

Amelia started fussing, making the Doctor look to her and reach in to lift her and rock her, hushing her and assuring her that it was alright as Olivia sat back down on the mattress with a heavy sigh.

"She doesn't like it when you're angry," he reported, even though he knew she could understand the noises and cries Amelia gave.

"I don't either," she sighed, watching the Doctor rock and bounce Amelia in his arms, and she couldn't help but smile as she watched him before her smile faded and she told him, "I don't want the baby near him."

He looked up at her, still rocking Amelia gently and her worried gaze met his curious one. He gave a nod, but his gaze was turned to the door of her room, making Olivia frown as she turned to see Joyce hurrying in.

"Olivia! You're alright!" she sighed in relief, sitting next to Olivia to hug her tightly. "You scared me! You never faint like that! I was so worried!"

"I'm fine now, mom," Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around her as well but when she looked to the door, her smile fell as her gaze fell on the very man she was furious with.

"Good to see you're awake, Bright Eyes," he smirked, sauntering into the room to step in front of her, next to the Doctor.

"Don't call me that," Olivia shot back as she pulled back from Joyce who stared at her in shock. "My _father_ used to call me that. _You_ don't get to call me that."

"Olivia—!"

"It's alright, Joyce," Richard assured her, cutting into her scolding as he kept Olivia's gaze. "She's obviously still angry at me for leaving. I understand. I won't pretend I'm here to patch things up and forget that. But, I'd like to give it a try at being a dad again, if I can."

"You _can't_," Olivia snarled.

"Doctor, talk some sense into her!" Joyce pleaded.

"Oh, a doctor, huh?" Richard smiled, holding a hand to him to shake it, but the Doctor only held tight to Amelia still in his arms. Richard pulled his hand back, awkwardly as he resumed, "I'm glad Olivia married well. What's your field?"

"Uh…"

"He's a surgeon," Olivia cut in when the Doctor wasn't sure what to say. "Doctor John Smith. Surgeon. Can you go now?"

"Olivia, that's not—"

"Joyce, why don't you and I head downstairs with the baby, eh?" the Doctor cut in, realizing she was about to give away what Olivia was trying to hide.

"But—"

"You could show me how to make up a bottle of formula. She's hungry now," the Doctor grinned, heading for the door and gently taking Joyce's arm to lead her that way as well. "Come on."

"_Will you be alright alone with him?_" he asked Olivia through their telepathic bond.

"_I'll be fine_," she replied. "_I've dealt with look-alikes before. That was close to home, too. Just keep Amelia and mom safe._"

She waited until she could tell they were heading down the stairs before she looked up at the man who claimed to be her father.

"Is this where you apologize and say you were just putting on a show for those two?" Richard smirked, folding his arms in front of him.

"Nope," she retorted, standing and looking him square in the eye as she placed her hands on her hips. "This is where _you_ tell _me_ why you're here."

He frowned then scoffed in astonishment, "Oh, come on. I'm here to get my family back. Is that too much to ask? Not a good enough reason for you?"

"No, it isn't," she retorted. "You may have my father's face but you are _not_ Richard Felton. I know Richard Felton, and he wouldn't show up like this. So, either you tell me who you really are and what you want, or you'll be _very_ sorry you ever showed up here."

"Look, Olivia—What's that?" he frowned behind her.

"Oh, please, you really think I'm gonna fall for—?"

"Liv…"

She frowned and turned to the door to see the Doctor standing in the doorway, staring wide eyes at the wall on the other side of her bed…a glow reflecting over his face. She hurried around the bed to step next to him, Richard following, but she lifted a hand to him to keep him at a distance from the two of them before looking to the wall, her eyes shooting wide at what she found.

"What…the…hell?" she breathed as they all stared at the Crack in her wall. "Doctor…it's the…"

"The Crack, yes," he breathed, neither taking their gazes from it before Olivia looked to Richard.

"Get out," she ordered him, making him glance between her and the Crack with a frown.

"What is that?!" he demanded.

"I said get out!" Olivia growled, pointing to the door and he glared at her before marching out the door in anger and Olivia turned back to the Doctor. "Ok, explanation would be good right about now."

"It's…it's a doorway to another universe," he replied in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, got that a while ago," she nodded. "Why is it in my room?"

"It knew I would be here," he whispered.

"Theta, our baby is here," Olivia reminded him. "If this thing is dangerous—"

"I don't know, Liv," he murmured, stepping toward the Crack to examine it, pulling his Sonic out to scan it. When the pulsing of the screwdriver sounded, something else accompanied it. A signal of some sort filled her room, making Olivia stare at the Doctor as he lowered his Sonic. "Keep Amelia and Joyce out of your room. I'll analyze this signal in the TARDIS."

"What do you think it is?" she asked as he stepped toward the door and she followed him a he past her. "You have a theory. I know you do."

"I don't know yet, Liv," he replied, turning to her as they stepped out of the hall and their gazes locked. "I'll sort this out, whatever it is. I promise."

"I know you will, but don't keep me in the dark when my mother and our child are so close to this," she requested.

"You've got your so-called father to sort out, Liv," he reminded her. "I'll sort this, you sort that, yes?"

Olivia sighed and nodded before he leaned closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Keep them away from this room, yes?" he repeated and she nodded before he turned and made his way down the stairs to head for the TARDIS.

Olivia turned and stepped back into the room to lift the cot from one side of her bed and carried it out, shutting her door behind her and turned to find Joyce coming up the stairs, Amelia in her arms.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked as Olivia trudged toward her.

"Moving it," she replied. "Can we put it in your room? My room's out of bounds for the moment."

"Sure, but…what's wrong with your room?" Joyce wondered as Olivia stepped around her and toward her room to set the cot next to the bed.

"Nothing for you to worry about, mom," Olivia assured her, reaching for Amelia and Joyce handed her over as the baby started fussing.

"I just fed her," Joyce reported.

"Yeah, she just needs her diaper changed," Olivia reported, understanding her fussing noises and heading toward the nursery. "So where is he?"

"He's in the TARDIS," Joyce replied, following Olivia and assuming she was talking about the Doctor. "He said you knew."

"Not the Doctor, I mean the faker," Olivia shot back as she set Amelia down on the changing table to begin changing her diaper.

"He's watching TV," Joyce sighed. "Olivia, I wish you would give up this delusion that he's not your father. He _is_. He's come back. I know it's a shock, but it's a welcome one, isn't it?"

"Mom, he's not dad," Olivia insisted, reaching into one of the drawers built into the table for a clean diaper, wipes and powder. "I don't know what he said to convince you of that—"

"He called you Bright Eyes," Joyce cut in. "That was enough for me. Nobody knows that he called you that. Nobody but me, you and _him_."

Olivia sighed, still going through the motions of her task as she shook her head.

"Mom, do you remember William Zimmerman at Torchwood?" she asked, lifting Amelia's bottom to wipe it clean, and the baby giggled, making Olivia smile down at her before she wrapped up the dirty diaper and set it aside.

"He looked like the Doctor, didn't he?" Joyce recalled as Olivia strapped the clean diaper around Amelia's baby waist. "He used telepathy through touch to see your memories of the Doctor but…" Realization dawned on her and she stared at her daughter. "Oh, Olivia Lydia Felton, you can't _possibly_ believe he's an _alien_ in disguise!"

"After everything we've been through, how can you _doubt_ that as a possibility?" Olivia shot back, lifting Amelia into her arms and stepping toward the crib.

"You've been traveling with the Doctor for too long," Joyce retorted, lifting the dirty diaper to toss it into the diaper genie next to the table.

"Did you learn _nothing_ from New York, mom?" Olivia wondered irritably, laying Amelia in the crib and placing her white plush rabbit, she learned Amelia called Bun-Bun, next to her.

"New York?" Joyce frowned in wonder as she draped a blanket over the dozing Amelia. "All I learned from New York is that Weeping Angels are _not_ to be messed with."

"Then you missed the _actual_ lesson of the Weeping Angels," Olivia retorted, stroking Amelia's head with a small smile. "They take the form of stone angels, hiding as garden ornaments and decorations. Seemingly harmless and looking so innocent."

"And?" Joyce shrugged. "The lesson?"

"Things aren't always as they appear," she murmured before standing tall and turning to Joyce. "Keep him away from the baby, mom. He's not to hold her, touch her or even _breathe_ around her unless I'm in the room."

"Olivia, don't be ridiculous—"

"Mom, don't be stupid, I know you're not," she retorted, making Joyce frown in irritation. Olivia sighed and softened her gaze as she took one of her mother's hands, murmuring, "Look, I know you miss dad, I miss him, too, but that doesn't mean this guy _is_ dad."

Joyce pulled her hand from Olivia's, making her frown as Joyce glared at her.

"This is why I didn't want you to go with him," Joyce ground out, making Olivia sigh and lean on the crib to stare at the napping Amelia. "Now everything you see, even a wonderful, random occurrence, has you paranoid!"

"Mom, this isn't paranoia—"

"You're not poisoning me against your father," Joyce snapped, making Olivia stare wide eyes at her mother. "He's here to make amends, and _you're_ in denial, saying he's an alien!"

"Mom—"

Joyce held a hand up to silence her and turned to the door to march toward it, making Olivia sigh again and look down at Amelia, sadly.

"You know," Joyce called, stopping in the doorway and catching Olivia's attention. "This is the only time I've _ever_ hated the Doctor."

Olivia swallowed hard as her heart clenched, tightly, regretting her doubts, but knowing they were true as Joyce marched out the door. Tears filled her eyes before she sniffled, blinking them away as the Doctor stepped into the room.

"Liv?" he frowned, seeing her expression.

"Don't ask," she pleaded, turning to look back at Amelia as he approached. "Did you find out what the signal was?"

"It's a signal to me," he replied, stepping next to her and looking down at Amelia as well.

"To you?" she wondered with a frown at him.

"It's a question," he murmured, making her frown deepen. "_The_ question."

Olivia's eyes widened at him in realization before recalling, "But, I thought…that would be asked on the fields of Trenzilor. Isn't that how it goes?"

"Time can be rewritten, Liv," he whispered, reaching into the crib to stroke Amelia's wild curls as she slept.

"But so drastically, even after you know it's gonna happen?" she wondered.

"Maybe it'll happen in the future," he shrugged. "Right now, we have to focus on the problems at hand, eh? How's it going with Not Dad?"

"Well, mom doesn't believe me," Olivia sighed. "She says I'm being paranoid and she won't listen to me."

"Did you really think she'd react any differently?" he wondered.

"I guess," Olivia sighed. "I just wish she hadn't…said she hated you for this."

"Oh, don't take it personally, my love," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "She just misses your dad."

"I know," Olivia sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "So…what's on the other side of the Crack? What's sending that signal?"

The Doctor stared down at Amelia, not saying a word and making Olivia lift her head to look up at him with a frown of wonder.

"Theta?" she whispered.

"The Crack leads to another universe, Liv," he reiterated.

"Yes," Olivia drawled, pulling back to look at him in wonder. "So…someone's signaling you from another universe?"

"Not someone," he corrected. "Some_thing_. Have you forgotten our last adventure already?"

"Of course not—Oh…" Olivia breathed in wide-eyed realization and she turned to face him completely, making him do the same. "It's…Gallifrey?"

He only nodded making her take in a breath.

"And what will happen if it gets through?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"Exactly what you think will happen, Liv," he murmured. "You've seen it before."

"Oh, god," Olivia breathed, recalling the events that occurred just before the Doctor's regeneration. "Why are they asking the question?"

"Proof," he replied. "That it's me. They're asking for my true name, Liv. As a signal that it's alright to come through."

"So…what happens if you _don't_ answer?"

"They won't come through. To save the Earth…Gallifrey has to wait."

"Gallifrey."

They both turned to the doorway at the voice to see Richard holding a struggling Joyce with a hand over her mouth, the other around her waist and a smug smirk over his features.

"I knew this was the right place," he sneered, looking down at Joyce. "And I knew you'd fall for this form, you sentimental fool."

"Let her go," Olivia snarled as the Doctor reached into his jacket for his Sonic to aim it at him. "Let her go, _now_!"

"Scanning me?" Richard smirked, still holding Joyce fast, even as she struggled. "Why don't I just tell you what I am, _Doctor_, and save you the trouble? Anguis. Sound familiar?"

"What do you want?" the Doctor demanded, not lowering his Sonic.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he sneered, and suddenly his form began changing. His whole body shifted into a figure of sand, lifting Joyce off the floor as he grew in height as well and Olivia ran for her to try to pull her free.

"Olivia, no!" the Doctor shouted, but when he reached out to grab her she was yanked toward the alien as Joyce was tossed like a rag doll across the room, Amelia now crying and screaming from her crib.

"Don't you dare move form that spot!" Olivia shouted to the Doctor, seeing him ready to charge the thing as she struggled to be free of its hold. "You don't let it get my baby!"

"How sweet," the Anguis hissed. "You'll certainly need all the protection for that child you can get, Doctor!"

And with that, he disappeared.

"_Olivia_!"

The Doctor stared at the spot where the Anguis had been holding her with round eyes, his hearts thumping in his chest and he just barely heard the cries of his daughter behind him. Only when Joyce groaned and stirred on the floor did he come back to his senses. He ran toward Joyce to help her up and look her over.

"Where's Olivia?" she murmured, holding her head and feeling dizzy from the impact it had made on the floor. "Amelia! Is she alright?!"

"She's fine," he nodded, gesturing to the crib and Joyce ran to it to lift the baby, rocking her to get her to stop crying. "I need you to get into the TARDIS, Joyce. It's not safe here. It'll come back for us."

"Where's Olivia?" she asked again, making him whirl on her and meet her gaze and she swallowed hard at the look in his eyes.

"Get…too…the TARDIS," he ground out.

She nodded without a word before reaching into the crib for Amelia's Bun-Bun, then made her way out of the room to do as he told her. Once alone he sighed, tiredly, leaning against the railing of his daughter's crib.

"I'm coming, Liv. Just hang on."

He shoved off the crib and marched out of the room, stopping when the faint sound of the signal coming from Olivia's room caught his ear. He stopped and turned to the closed door to open it, staring at the Crack glowing back brilliantly at him.

"This is revenge," he ground out to the Time Lords he knew were on the other side and knew could hear him. "The Anguis planet was destroyed in the Time War. He took my wife as revenge and who knows what other reasons he has. I can't help you right now. Not like this. I won't sacrifice the Earth for you. I wouldn't sacrifice _any_ planet for you. I'm sorry."

With that he turned and marched back toward the hall to rush down the stairs and out to the back yard where the TARDIS still sat, the door slightly ajar from Joyce heading inside with Amelia. He would keep them safe, and he would save Olivia.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Olivia groaned as she awoke. She had passed out at some point, though she wasn't sure when. She awoke uncomfortable, her arms up above her head and shackled at the wrists, painfully. It felt like her entire weight was being held by her wrists, her head drooping forward. She opened her eyes with a frown and gasped as she instantly saw nothing beneath her feet, which kicked at the air she was suspended in before she looked up to the shackles holding her wrists. She didn't know where she was. She was focused on the fact that she was dangling above a death drop. She couldn't even get to her Sonic to release herself.

"Your efforts are useless," a hiss came from her right, making her gasp again as she turned wide eyes at the hollow figure, using sand to form its body, floating next to her. It had a snake's body with the torso of a man, faceless and without detail. "You will not escape the shackles, and if you did…the drop would surely kill you."

"What do you want from me?" she growled, kicking at the Anguis, angrily.

It gave a hissing chuckle before retorting, "So vain. What makes you think I want _you_, of all things?"

"_My_ house, you charmed _my_ mother, you used _my_ father's face, safe to say you're after me," she snapped back.

"Subterfuge," he hissed back, leaning closer to her face. "All part of my plan to get what I _really_ want."

"And that is?"

"Your beloved Doctor, Bright Eyes."

The Anguis dissipated into the air, leaving Olivia to struggle against her bonds, kicking and thrashing to be free.

"You leave him alone!"

* * *

**A/N:** oh, snap! reviews?


	6. Five Minutes

**A/N:** new chappie! ...you're all gonna hate me. not too much i hope, please. enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Five Minutes**_

Olivia bit her lower lip as she stared up at the chain holding her above the death drop of the Anguis ship. She knew the Doctor would come for her, but she had to meet him halfway. The metal wrapped around her wrists pinched as she tried maneuvering her hands to grab the chain she was hanging from. As soon as she was able to wrap her fingers around the chain, a shock ran through it making her shriek in pain and let go of it, the metal around her wrists pinching even tighter around her skin. She didn't dare to look down as she let herself catch her breath before attempting it again. She only needed to tolerate the shocks long enough to get to the top. She took in a few deep breaths before looking up at the chain again and she was about to grab on again, when she felt a presence in her mind, familiar and soothing.

"_Liv? Can you hear me? You there?_"

"_Theta! Theta, don't come for me! He's after you! He's gonna kill you!_"

"_Well, I have to come get you. I can't just leave you to a maniacal alien, can I?_"

"_Don't be an idiot!_"

"_Olivia, I'm coming for you and there's no arguing that. Have they hurt you?_"

"_Not yet. I'm just…sort of…hanging out._"

"_I'll be there in two shakes, Liv. Hold tight._"

And with that, his presence was gone, making her sigh in defeat as her head hung forward. She jumped when a rasping sound caught her attention and she looked up to see the Anguis holding her captive appear in front of her.

"I hope you don't think you'll escape this," he hissed.

"And I hope _you_ don't think the Doctor will fall for any sort of trap you've set for him," she shot back. "He can disable your ship and get me out of here in less than five minutes without a scratch on either of us."

"And what if you're dead before he even comes for you?"

"You wouldn't do that," Olivia scoffed. "You need me alive as bait."

"I also need that lovely huon radiation running through your veins," the Anguis hissed, making her eyes widened at him. "My scans show you've absorbed a good amount of it. I can only imagine how much is in the Doctor and that sweet little babe of yours. Enough to power my ship perhaps?"

Olivia set her jaw as her glare returned then kicked out at him but he pulled back to dodge her easily as she screamed, "Leave my family alone!"

"Only after I've sucked every bit of radiation from your bodies," he hissed. "And it will be excruciating for you."

With that, he disappeared, and Olivia felt her heart thumping in panic as she heard a whirring of machines starting up, and the crackling of electricity. She began trying to struggle, but she knew it would do no good. A moment later she was taking deep breaths to prepare for the pain she was sure she was about to endure. She let out a blood curdling scream as pain shot through her body, sending every nerve on fire from the top of her head to the tips of her fingers and toes. She could feel her DNA being rearranged again as the huon radiation was sucked from her body.

"_Doctor_!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Doctor worked on the console of the TARDIS as Joyce watched him, cradling Amelia in her arms. Since they had stepped into the ship, the Doctor had said nothing other than to assure Joyce that he would get Olivia back and that she would be alright. Joyce had no idea what he was doing, but she knew they hadn't lifted off yet.

"Is there anything I can do, Doctor?" Joyce asked, cautiously as he stared at the screen on the console. He glanced up at her before turning back to the screen but said nothing. "Please…give me something to do. I feel so useless."

"You're doing it, Joyce," he finally replied, not looking away from the screen and making adjustments on the console. "You're looking after Amelia. That's all I need you to do for now. Olivia would want her safe, first and foremost, and the safest place is with you at the moment."

"I feel terrible," she murmured, making him stop and look up at her in wonder as she looked to Amelia, rocking her. "Olivia warned me…and I didn't listen to her."

"This isn't your fault, Joyce," the Doctor instantly replied, stepping toward her to set a hand on Amelia's head, the other on Joyce's shoulder as she kept her gaze on the baby. "I know what you were feeling. You wanted the man you loved back so badly that you wanted desperately to believe it was really him. I think a part of you knew it was too good to be true, but you refused to listen. Your grief was taken advantage of. This wasn't your fault."

Joyce sniffled as a tear rolled down her cheek while she nodded that she'd heard him, Amelia making a few baby noises that made the Doctor smile.

"Amelia thinks you're the best Gran ever," he translated her noises.

A beeping sound came from the console, drawing their attentions to it, and the Doctor hurried toward the screen to examine it.

"Gotcha," he smiled in triumph before looking to a wide-eyed Joyce. "You'll need to sit in the jump seat, strap in and hold on tight."

Joyce only nodded and hurried toward the seat to strap herself in, holding tightly to Amelia as the Doctor ran around the console to start the engines.

"I'm coming, Liv," he whispered, stroking his Psychic Band and hoping she heard him when he couldn't quite grasp their telepathic bond. He grabbed the lever to launch and before he slammed it down he murmured, "Geronimo."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Olivia's head hung forward as her head spun, her entire body sore, the metal around her wrists rubbing her skin raw as she hung limply by them. Every movement she even thought of making caused her pain, making her groan, pathetically, and even that hurt. Blood ran from her nostrils and ears, matting in her hair and dripping into her mouth, even breathing sent pain streaming through her limbs. She floated in and out of consciousness, not knowing how long these draining sessions lasted or how much time passed between each one.

A now familiar pain surged through her body again, making her seize and grit her teeth, her throat raw from screaming, making her unable to any longer. She was about to pass out once more but a new sound filled her ears just as the pain ceased, making her frown in confusion, but she remained unmoving, trying to catch her breath.

She painfully opened her eyes to try to see what was going on, but her surroundings were empty, only shifting in and out of red light. She tried lifting her head, but it only flopped back between her arms, and if she'd had enough energy, she would have jumped at feeling a hand run over her arm.

"Olivia?"

Her head flopped forward again, meeting the Doctor's eyes as he examined her in concern.

"Liv, can you hear me?" he hoped.

She could only groan in what she hoped was the affirmative before she heard the whirring of the Sonic above her head, feeling his arm around her waist.

"No," she groaned, recalling the death drop below as she started struggling. "No…Theta, we're gonna fall! No don't—!"

Before she could finish, her hands were released and they draped over the Doctor's shoulders as her feet…landed on a hard surface. She frowned and looked down, seeing that she was on the floor she'd been dangling thousands of feet over a moment ago.

"Perception filter," the Doctor explained, then held her close just as her knees gave out under her and he lifted her in his arms as she gave a whimper of pain and exhaustion. "Hang on, Liv. I've got you."

He launched into a full run toward the TARDIS to his right, ducking automated lasers aimed at him. Once he ran through the door, it slammed shut behind him and he rushed Olivia toward the jump seat to sit her down, Joyce standing at the console and staring at her in terror before hurrying toward her.

"Joyce, strap her in and hold on," he ordered, racing toward the console as Joyce obeyed. "Things are about to get bumpy! Amelia all strapped in?"

"Yes," Joyce simply replied as she finished strapping Olivia in, tears in her eyes as she tried lifting her daughter's gaze to hers, the blood from her nose and ears running over her fingers. "Oh, my poor baby, what have they done to you?"

The TARDIS thrashed to one side, causing Joyce grab onto the back of the seat, her arms around Olivia's shoulders to keep them both from falling. Olivia groaned as she lifted her head to look at Joyce with a pained expression.

"Mom," she groaned, as the TARDIS shook, and Joyce looked to her daughter. "Is the baby ok?"

"Yes, sweetie," Joyce shuddered, tears running down her cheeks as the TARDIS landed and finally stopped shaking. "She's just fine. You'll get to see her in a minute."

The Doctor was next to Joyce in a flash, trying to catch Olivia's eye as he began unstrapping her from the seat, asking, "Olivia, what did they do to you? Tell me."

She groaned as she leaned, limply against the back of the chair before muttering, "Huon…radiation. He wanted…it to power his ship."

"What?" Joyce frowned and looked to the Doctor who was staring at Olivia in horror. "What does that mean? Doctor?"

"Joyce, go check on Amelia," he ordered, wrapping his arms around Olivia to lift her again and race deeper into the TARDIS. "We're in the back yard. Take the baby inside, but do _not_ go into Olivia's room!"

Olivia groaned, loudly in pain, cringing and wriggling in the Doctor's arms as he rushed her through a pair of doors that led to the medical bay, setting her on the bed with the monitor attached to it. She began thrashing in agony as soon as he set her down then ran toward one of drawers for a syringe and a vial.

"God, Theta, it _hurts_!" she screamed, rolling from side to side on the bed, trying to ease the pain coursing through her body as he filled the syringe.

"I know, Liv, I know," he called back before rushing back to her, grabbing the wrist of her right arm and stretching it toward him, making her scream in pain. "Hold still, Olivia!"

She tried breathing steadily, every movement filled with pain and she growled, but concentrating on staying still as he stuck her with the needle, pushing something into her veins that immediately started working on her. Her breathing slowed to a normal pace as her body began to relax and she fell limp on the bed, breathing deeply and now asleep as he removed the syringe and put pressure on the pin-prick he'd made with his thumb. The Doctor watched her as she slept for a moment, making sure she didn't stop breathing, before he leaned toward her and kissed her lips softly.

"The TARDIS will do the rest," he whispered, reassuring himself more than explaining it to her. "Sleep as long as you need, darling."

* * *

_One Day Later..._

Olivia took in a deep breath as she awoke, her eyes shooting open and she couldn't help but frown at the familiar ceiling of the room she shared with the Doctor before sitting up and looking around the room. She felt fine and rested, she was just confused. The sound of a baby's soft calls caught her attention and she looked to her left to see Amelia lying in her cot, her tiny arms and legs flailing about as she sensed her mother in the room.

"Oh, thank god," Olivia breathed, standing from the bed to reach into the cot and lift the baby into her arms, hugging her as tightly as Amelia's delicacy allowed. "Thank god you're safe."

"You're finally awake."

Olivia turned to see the Doctor stepping into the room to head toward them before looking back to Amelia with a smile to kiss her all over her face, making her give cute, baby laughs.

"How long was I asleep?" Olivia wondered, bouncing Amelia happily in her arms who giggled, wildly.

"A whole day," the Doctor replied with a smile as he rubbed a hand over Amelia's back. "Joyce was starting to worry. You should go talk to her. She's feeling guilty."

"Why?" Olivia frowned in genuine wonder.

"Because she didn't believe you," he replied.

"Well, we'll just have to set grandma Joyce's mind at ease, won't we, Little Amelia?" she kissy-faced at the baby before pressing a kiss into her soft black hair. "And on the way to where grandma Joyce is, daddy can explain why mummy was in so much flipping pain."

"She's in the house," he chuckled as Amelia gave a squeak.

"Amelia wants daddy," Olivia announced, and the baby was handed from mother to father before he took her arm with his free hand to pull her closer, making her frown in wonder, "What's the matter?"

The Doctor said nothing for a moment before he looked to Amelia and murmured, "Sorry, but it's gonna get mushy, Little Amelia. Close your eyes."

He looked back to Olivia and planted his lips to hers, making her give a squeak of surprise before melting into the kiss, letting him pull her closer with an arm wrapped around her waist.

"I was so worried about you, Liv," he whispered when they pulled back for air and he set his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed. "I was afraid I'd lost you."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," she smiled, sweetly as they pulled back to look into each other's eyes. "It takes a lot more than draining my body of huon radiation to get rid of me. The universe ceased to exist, then happened all at once and you _still_ couldn't get rid of me. I'm the Girl That Never Let You Go, remember?"

The Doctor gave a huge grin before planting a kiss to her cheek and slung an arm around her shoulder to lead her down the hall to head for the house.

"So tell me what happened," she urged. "I know he sucked out the huon radiation I absorbed in our travels, but why was I in pain?"

"Well, the process of your DNA being tweaked happened over time," the Doctor explained, shifting Amelia then lowering his arm from Olivia's shoulders to hold her more securely. "When the Anguis drained the huon radiation, it was all done at once and your body couldn't cope. So, when you came into the TARDIS, I had to put you to sleep so that you wouldn't feel the pain and she could sort it all out."

Olivia nodded in understanding, looping an arm around his as he still held onto Amelia and asked, "So how did you get me out of there? I was a bit dazed and confused when you rescued me."

"Oh! Well, I tracked them, boarded them with the TARDIS, found you then found the control room and set the self destruct, then rescued you and tossed you into the TARDIS and the rest is history. Easy as pie. Mm…pie."

"I was right, wasn't I?" she wondered. "He was here for you."

"Yes, he was, but he didn't get me, Liv."

"Obviously. Was there only one, then?"

"Just one," he nodded as they reached the control room and made their way to the door. "The ship was underground. Easy to track. Not to mention when I used our telepathic bond it gave me a rough estimate of where you were."

"Tracking system in my wedding ring," she smiled as she opened the door and they stepped out into the back yard. "How very…you."

He laughed as they made their way into the house and directly into the kitchen.

"Mom?" she called, glancing around and seeing Joyce at the sink, cleaning out a pot. Her emerald green eyes were wide with surprise, happiness and shame.

"Olivia," she breathed, quickly drying her hands as she rushed toward her and threw her arms around her daughter, making Olivia hug her in return. "You're alright! I mean, I knew you would be, but it's been a whole day and I was so worried!"

"I'm ok, mom," Olivia smiled, feeling tears come to her eyes at the emotion, and Joyce had tears flowing down her cheeks as well as they pulled back. "The Doctor told me you feel guilty, but you have _nothing_ to feel guilty for. You couldn't have known he was an alien."

"But _you_ did, and I didn't listen to you," Joyce sobbed, trying to dry her face. "You were suspicious from the start and I just—!"

"It's ok, mom," Olivia tried to sooth. "I would've done the same thing if it was the man I love. Don't be so hard on yourself. It's alright. Everything's fine now."

Joyce nodded, mutely as she tried not to sob and Olivia hugged her close again, whispering, "If you have to hear it, I forgive you, ok?"

Joyce nodded again into Olivia's shoulder before finally looking up at her, wiping her face before asking, "Is…is everything taken care of?"

"Well, I don't think that Anguis got out of that explosion in time," the Doctor explained. "As for…the other matter in Olivia's room…I'm still working on it."

"Well, I'll take the baby and let you work on that, then," Joyce smiled, plucking Amelia from the Doctor's arms as she made her baby noises.

"She wants her Bun-Bun," Olivia and the Doctor said together before looking to each other in surprise and she giggled as he only smiled down at her.

"You two are far too adorable," Joyce grinned, kissing Amelia's head and turning to head toward the bedrooms to get the stuffed bunny her granddaughter wanted.

"Well, Liv," the Doctor whispered into her ear, making her turn to him in wide-eyed wonder and he just grinned back. "One last thing to sort out and we'll stay here…as long as you like."

"Really?" she breathed through a grin and he nodded before she threw her arms around him to hug him close. "You shouldn't have told me that. If it were up to me, we'd stay here for years."

"I don't think I'd mind that so much," he murmured, hugging her close. "As long as I have you and Amelia, and you're both happy, then I'm happy."

"Well, let's get this fixed then," Olivia grinned, pulling away to grab his hand and run toward the TARDIS. She ran through the door and let the console stop her before spinning around to grin at the Doctor as he leaned on the door frame. "What's first?"

He opened his mouth to reply but stopped as his expression went blank, his face going white, making Olivia frown as she stood tall. She was about to approach when the Doctor fell to his knees…revealing the Anguis behind him, his blood covering one of the hands, shaped like a dagger.

"_No_!"

Olivia ran toward the Doctor who was lying face down on the floor and tried to pull him further inside to shut the door on the Anguis, but something that felt like a hammer smacked into her face, throwing her back and causing her to hit the floor, painfully.

"_Sonic…_" a whisper in a familiar voice cut clearly through the dizziness making her head spin.

"Idris?" she whispered with a frown.

She heard the rustling of the sand the Anguis was controlling for his shape and reached into her jacket pocket for her Sonic. She aimed and wished the thing would disintegrate as she pressed the button. The hum of the Sonic sounded, along with a scream from the Anguis and the sand creating his form dispersed, leaving nothing behind but air and Olivia tried shaking the remainder of her dizziness away to look to the Doctor.

"Theta!" she sobbed, instantly as she scrambled toward him and gave a loud cry when she saw the huge bloodstain soaking his coat then chanted, "No, no, no. Theta, stay with me!"

She carefully rolled him onto his back, her heart thumping in her ears as he looked up at her, somehow still alive, but he coughed as she pushed his hair back from his face, tears blurring her vision.

"Liv—" he choked as she only shook her head. "Liv, the…Anguis—"

"It's dead," she shuddered. "We have to get you to the medical bay."

"I'm dying, Liv," he rasped, then coughed.

"No!" she snapped, shaking her head, vigorously. "You can't!"

"No more…regenerations," he coughed.

"Shut up, you idiot! I am _not_ letting you leave our daughter!" she cried, tears pouring from her eyes before she pressed a kiss to his lips and whispered, "For luck."

Without a second thought she shot to her feet and raced back toward the house as fast as her legs would carry her, even past her mother, who panicked, having heard Olivia scream. She ignored Joyce as she ran straight for the door to her bedroom and shoved it open to stare at the Crack in her wall. She panted from running, clenching her jaw in determination to keep herself from sobbing any more.

"Save him," she shuddered, marching toward the Crack to kneel in front of it. "I know you can hear me. Save him, I'm begging you! Only you can. You _need_ him. You _love_ him, I know you do. _I_ love him. Would you leave his daughter fatherless? Please…" She broke down and dropped her face into her hands and whispered through her sobs, "Please…save him. We love him…and so many others love him, too. He's done so much for this universe."

Olivia lifted her head again and stared at the Crack, taking in a deep breath to add, firmly, "Let him do more."

The Crack slammed shut.

Olivia gasped and jumped back at the sudden action, staring at her wall with a frown for a moment before something else made her jump with a start.

"_Olivia_!"

She scrambled to her feet to stumble out of the room toward the stairs and into the kitchen where she could see Joyce standing in the back yard, staring at the grass. She ran toward her mother and skidded to a stop with a gasp when she stared at the Crack splitting the lawn. A small cloud of golden particles floated up then into the open door of the TARDIS. Realization dawned on her as the TARDIS door slammed shut…along with the Crack.

"Mom, get inside with the baby," she ordered, making Joyce look to her with a wide-eyed frown.

"What's happening?" Joyce questioned and Olivia met her mother's eyes, swallowing hard.

"He's…regenerating," she shuddered. "Just stay with the baby. I have to go to him. I'll explain everything when I get back, just keep the baby safe, ok?"

"But…what if—?"

"I'll be back at the right time," Olivia cut in, knowing what Joyce was going to say. "Just look after Amelia."

Joyce nodded and Olivia turned to head toward the TARDIS door, grasping the handle to open the door…but afraid of what she would find on the other side.

Part of her was happy he would live, but another part of her – the part that hated when he regenerated – didn't want to go inside.

She pushed the door open and peeked inside before stepping in, cautiously. Her eyes landed on the clothes strewn across the floor before they scanned the room, looking for the Doctor and unable to help wondering what his new face looked like.

"Theta?" she called, finding the control room empty as she shut the door behind her and stepped toward the console.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs leading up toward the console made her freeze, and she shut her eyes, not sure if she wanted to see the new him just yet. The footsteps came closer and soon she sensed him behind her, but still didn't turn to him, or open her eyes. She took in a deep breath when his hands slid to her waist and she noticed…they hadn't changed. She finally frowned and turned to him with wide eyes, a smile forming over her lips when she was met with a familiar face.

"You're still…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say, making him smile, sadly.

"Well…I don't have long," he murmured. "It's a reset. Sorry…I left a mess."

"It's alright," she shook her head with a small smile, sniffling as fresh tears came to her eyes. "How long?"

"Five minutes…give or take," he shrugged before lifting a hand and cupping her cheek to stroke it, softly. "Promise me something, Liv."

"Of course," she nodded, lifting her hands to stroke his cheeks and look him in the eye. "Anything. What is it?"

He swallowed, but before he could say a word, he doubled over in pain, giving a soft groan and she bent with him as support.

"Tell me, Theta," she urged. "Be quick. What is it?"

He forced himself to stand tall with a deep breath as he grasped her arms and their gazes locked, letting her see the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Promise…" he whispered. "Promise…you'll still love me after I change?"

Olivia frowned in absolute confusion before she sighed sharply, shaking her head with a smirk.

"You idiot," she whispered, making him frown before she threw her arms around his neck to hug him tightly. "Of course I'll love you. I'll never let you go."

"Liv," he blurted, making her pull back and watch as he pulled off his wedding band with a bit of difficulty, having never taken it off, and slipped it into her hand. "You'll need to resize this. Use the Sonic like I did to yours so it fits. Scan my finger, then the ring and the Sonic will do the rest, alright?"

"Ok," she nodded, slipping the ring into her jeans pocket, taking note of his haste, then frowned when he lifted his left hand to pull off his gold watch, fumbling with her hand to push it onto her wrist. "Theta, what—?"

"Keep this," he cut in, clasping it onto her wrist. "I want you to have this to remind you of this version of me. I know how sentimental you are."

"It's on backwards," she noticed.

"Blast it!" he ground out.

"I'll fix it later," she assured him as he groaned again and he leaned on the console, Olivia keeping her hands clasped to the lapels of his coat.

"Tell Joyce not to hit me if she sees my new face," he added, making Olivia smile through her tears.

"I will," she nodded as he straightened again.

She frowned as he gently took her arms and pushed her back, slightly.

"You won't want to stand too close to me," he warned. "You remember last time."

"I do," she nodded, seeing the tears ready to spill in his eyes as she stepped forward again to stroke his cheeks. "And I don't care."

The Doctor nodded, smirking, "My stubborn girl."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," she smiled, sweetly, determined not to let him see her cry as she stepped onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. "I love you, my Highwayman. One last Geronimo?"

He couldn't help but burst into a wide grin before whispering, "Geronimo."

The Doctor jerked backward and Olivia gasped at the flash of golden energy that emitted from him before he was suddenly standing tall in front of her. Clear blue eyes shined under a head of curly black hair, and she couldn't believe the angle of his cheekbones, or the fullness of his lips with a perfectly shaped cupid's bow shaped over the top one.

"Liv!" he chirped in a baritone she hadn't really expected…and he hadn't expected it either. He frowned and glanced away in thought, his brow furrowing. "Ooh…new voice. That's interesting. It's so _low_. I don't think I've ever been a baritone before. That's new."

He grabbed Olivia by the waist and pulled her close as she stared wide eyes up at him and he smirked, "Bet you'll love that, won't you, Liv?"

A sound came from the screen on the console, drawing their attentions to it and as much as Olivia hated to – having felt his new body when he pulled her close – she pushed herself from his grasp and made her way toward the screen to examine it.

"There's a signal coming in," she reported, not seeing the Doctor examine his clothes then lift his hands in front of his face with a frown of wonder as he wriggled the long digits in the air. "It looks like it's coming from under Los Angeles. Translating."

"I'm so tall!" he cheered, looking down at himself as Olivia worked on the console. "Taller than I've ever been!" His hands went to his hair next, making him frown before his eyes lit up and he tousled it, grinning, "Ooh! And curly, soft, soft hair!" His hands came down and slapped his thighs as he pouted, "But still not ginger."

"What…the…hell?" Olivia murmured with a frown at the screen then read aloud, "'Gladiatorial games for all to enjoy. The age old battle of Man vs Beast.' With coordinates? What the hell is this?! Oh, hell no! Not on _my_ planet. Doctor—!"

"Oi! What's that?" he asked, suddenly next to her and staring at the screen as well, then frowned, "Games? Man vs Beast? Oh, no, we can't have that."

He grabbed a lever and pulled on it, making the TARDIS thrash, and Olivia shrieked as she stumbled backward before grabbing the edge of the console.

"Wait! Doctor—!"

"Oh, Liv, I have a question: You know how to fly this, right?"

* * *

**A/N:** introducing Benedict Cumberbatch as the Doctor! *braces self for reaction; squeaks* reviews?  
PS I know what you're thinking, he's not gonna be a Sherlock Doctor. I'm just using Ben's look, not Sherlock's personality.


	7. Six Contestants

**A/N:** new chappie! let's see how this new Doctor gets on...enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Six Contestants**_

The TARDIS materialized in a dark alley in Hollywood, and a moment later, Olivia stumbled out, followed by the Doctor, both coughing from the smoke that billowed out of the door. Olivia gently pushed the Doctor aside to lean back into the TARDIS.

"Extractor fans on!" she called, and the smoke was sucked out of the control room, and she shut the door, still coughing a bit. "She'll fix herself up. Come on."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the alley, aiming her Sonic forward, having programmed the signal onto it so it could lead them to the source.

"How thin was my neck before?" the Doctor frowned, pulling at the bowtie at his collar and untying it to let it hang around his neck. "I'm choking to death from this thing!"

"Guessing the bowtie won't be part of the next wardrobe change," Olivia smirked, not stopping and not looking back at him.

"I still maintain bowties are cool," he replied before looking around the alley. "Where are we going?"

"Following that signal," she reported before stopping at a manhole, aiming the Sonic at it. "Which seems to be coming from here."

"Signal? What signal?" he frowned, stepping up next to her to stare down at the manhole.

"Are you even paying attention?" Olivia snapped before she frowned at him when he reached into his jacket pocket. "What are you doing?"

"Scanning," he replied, trying to use the Sonic but it glitched, making him lift it a smack it with the heel of his hand. "Why's it not working?"

"Because you've forgotten how to use it," Olivia couldn't help but smirk as she knelt down to shove the manhole cover aside. "Down the rabbit hole, Mr. Sigma."

"Still see me as Mr. Sigma, then," he smirked back, tucking his Sonic away as she sat at the edge of the hole and grinned up at him.

"Well, I married you, didn't I?" she retorted before clamping her Sonic between her teeth and climbing down the ladder.

Olivia's nose wrinkled at the smell that assaulted her senses, but she managed to reach the end of the ladder, the Doctor jumping down right after her.

"I _have_ been this tall before," he recalled, reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket. "I remember now. But I like the hair. I'd like it better if it was ginger. Here."

He handed her a handkerchief which she instantly placed over her nose then lifted her Sonic again to use it as a torch.

"Thanks," she strained from the scent assaulting her. "This way."

He pulled out his Sonic and followed her, using it as a torch as well, its functions coming back to his memory as he recalled, "The message said something about gladiatorial games. Man verses beast. We're probably looking for an arena of some sort. Still following that signal, Liv?"

"I thought you didn't know—"

"Of course I did," he cut in. "Took me a minute, but I remembered. So, man verses beast, which means there will have been people missing, yes?"

"Maybe, if we had watched the news, we'd know," Olivia replied.

"Your mum was," he recalled, as they turned down one of the tunnels. "Three people, all taken from the same place. It was the major story in the eleven o'clock news, your mother said. Now, who do you think could kidnap three people at the same time from the same place?"

"Definitely not a human," Olivia agreed.

"Just like the signal," he nodded. "Not human. Broadcast for lightyears around the universe for all to hear. And why? To attract them to this spot for a bit of sport, as we've established. So, what do we do now, Liv?"

"Find the culprits and tell them to take a hike?" Olivia smiled back.

"Very good!" he grinned. "You're not so moody this time 'round with my regeneration, I see."

"Probably hasn't fully hit me yet," she retorted. "Give it a minute."

He stopped and tugged on her hand to stop her, making her frown up at him in wonder as he only stared back at her, looking for something in her gaze, but she wasn't sure what.

"Theta?" she whispered, still frowning in wonder, and it only deepened when he smiled. "What's the matter with you?"

"You called me Theta," he smiled, making her smile back as she realized what he'd been looking for in her gaze.

"Of course I did," she smirked. "Now, we don't have time for this. We have to find out what's going on here."

"Not even a kiss?" he smirked, charmingly.

"Really? Now you flirt? We're in a sewer, tracking down an alien signal and you want a make-out session. You are _still_ a terrible date!"

"Are you here for the games?"

Olivia and the Doctor whirled around at the sound of the voice to see a creature that Olivia thought was a Silurian at first, but soon registered he was more snake-like with completely blacked out eyes…and she'd seen one of these before.

"You're…Callifraxan, aren't you?" Olivia asked, making the thing frown.

"You here for the games or not?" he asked back.

"Yes! Yes, we are," the Doctor spoke up. "Captain John Smith, and this is my companion, Pocahontas. Lead the way!"

The Callifraxan frowned at the pair before waving at them to follow him. The Doctor took Olivia's hand and pulled her after him, following the Callifraxan closely as they both tucked their Sonics away.

"John Smith and Pocahontas?" she whispered as they turned down a corner.

"Problem?"

"No. You're just as ridiculous as ever."

She came to a halt when she heard a long, loud roar ahead of them, making the Doctor stop and look to her with a frown.

"Liv?"

"What was that?" she shuddered.

"I thought you were here for the games," the Callifraxan recalled, looking back at them as the Doctor pulled Olivia closer to wrap an arm around her. "Don't tell me she's squeamish. Humans. When will they ever be able to stand the sight of blood?"

He turned to head down the tunnel, the Doctor pulling Olivia along but as they passed over an open area, Olivia's eyes shot wide at the sight of a huge beast, ten times the size of an elephant, roaming around below them. Its fur was thick, and stringy, beige and spotted with black in color, a face that reminded her of an English or French bulldog, blacked out eyes, sharp teeth and sharp, black claws.

"Callifraxan Mongrel," the Doctor explained, whispering into her ear. "Under its fur, it has titanium skin, but there's a soft spot at the back of the neck that will render it unconscious if you hit it hard enough…and if you can get to it."

Olivia swallowed, hard before clamping her hands over her ears when the thing roared again, the sound bouncing off the walls of the sewers. The Doctor frowned as they were led into a dark walkway and down a staircase.

"I thought we'd be taken to the arena," he called to the Callifraxan who moved aside to let them pass him at the bottom of the stairs.

"You'll get there," the Callifraxan replied before the sound of a metallic slam was heard in the dark, and they were suddenly bombarded by hands and cries.

"Let us out!" one woman screamed. "Let us go! Please!"

"Get us out of here!" another man shouted.

"Doctor!" Olivia screamed when she was pulled from his grasp, groping at the dark for him.

A blinding light suddenly shone into the small room and Olivia cringed before trying to look around at the group they were trapped with in the room. She could only make out two men and two women, all muddied and in tattered clothing. She realized these must have been the people that had gone missing, like the Doctor had said. She jumped with a start when the walls started moving. The platform rose and the group began panicking as Olivia searched for the Doctor. She screamed when a hand grabbed onto her arm and turned to face them, ready to pummel them to let her go, but her jade eyes met a familiar face in absolute disbelief.

"Aaron?!" she breathed with a frown as he stared back at her before she sighed in relief and threw her arms around him. "How did you get here?!"

"I was picked up a block or so from your house the other day," he explained, holding her close. "It was a teleport of some kind. One minute, heading down the street to your place, and the next I was here. What are _you_ doing here?!"

"We followed the signal," she explained.

"You're with the Doctor, right?" he grinned in relief. "I heard you call for him. Where is he?!"

"He's here, but, Aaron—"

She was cut off when the platform they were standing on stopped and they both looked around the arena they were now standing in the middle of.

"Up there," the Doctor whispered, suddenly behind them as he nodded ahead.

Aaron looked to him with wide eyes before looking to Olivia for explanation on why he looked different, but she only looked up with a frown to see a Callifraxan woman in a regal gown approach the railing of her podium.

"Welcome to the Callifraxan Gladiatorial Games!" she announced.

The crowd around the open arena cheered before a roar erupted, a sound Olivia now knew. She watched in terror as the Callifraxan Mongrel leapt out of its holding area and into the arena, stalking toward the group.

"Begin," she called, casually, before backing away and sitting in a throne.

"Callifraxan queen," the Doctor murmured.

"Ok, not what?" Olivia whispered, but instead of answering her he stepped ahead of the crowd.

"If I might beg audience with her majesty before the games begin?" he called as a few more Callifraxans emerged to keep the huge beast at bay.

"Did he regenerate?" Aaron wondered and Olivia only nodded, still watching the Doctor in wonder. "What the hell is he doing?!"

"Who is it that speaks?" the queen called, standing again.

"I'd tell you, but I'm not so sure of that myself," the Doctor replied, honestly, then grinned, "Would you speak with me anyway?"

There was a long silence before she waved her hand, and the Doctor was grabbed from behind by another Callifraxan. Olivia tried to follow them as he was dragged toward the opposite end of the arena but she was stopped by yet another Callifraxan, aiming a spear at her, making her glare at him.

"Olivia, don't—"

"Where _he_ goes, _I_ go," she ground out, cutting into Aaron's plea and grabbing the spear to shove it aside. "Let me pass!"

She marched forward but the spear-wielding alien swept the weapon at her feet, tripping her, and she landed into the dirt floor, face first.

"Olivia!" Aaron called, rushing toward her to help her up.

"Leave her alone!" the Doctor shouted and tried to get to her but his captor still dragged him toward a doorway in the arena wall, a staircase leading up to the box where the queen sat. "Aaron! Look after her!"

Aaron nodded as he helped Olivia to her feet and the two were herded in with the other three as the beast in the arena was pushed back toward its holding area. The Doctor was shoved up the staircase and into the box where the Callifraxan queen sat in her throne, facing the stairs with a wicked, reptilian smile.

"You're a handsome thing, aren't you?" she smirked. "What do you want?"

"Leave," he replied, instantly, making her frown as she straightened to stare at him. "Take your men, take your beast and leave."

"I'm not so inclined," the queen retorted, sitting back again. "Handsome as you are, I like it here. Humans are the prime subjects for experiments, don't you find? And this experiment is the most controversial of them all…Man verses beast. Who will win?"

"Last chance," the Doctor warned through gritted teeth.

"Ooh, this one has fire," the queen smirked. "Keep him up here. He'll fight for his life after the others are dead. This won't take very long."

The Doctor's hearts raced as she waved to her men in the arena that they resume the games and he shot a wide-eyed stare to the arena as the Callifraxan Mongrel was let loose once more.

"_Olivia_!" he shouted as he tried running for the stairs but he was caught by the men that had taken him there. "Olivia! Run!"

Olivia's eyes shot toward the Doctor as she heard him scream, but her attention was drawn to the beast coming toward them. Aaron pushed her out of the way when the beast swiped its massive paw toward them, and though it missed them, the woman closest to them screamed as she was sent through the air. Olivia cringed when the scream stopped and she dared not look at where she'd landed, knowing she was dead.

"Grab a spear!" Aaron called and she noticed the beast going after the other Callifraxans in the arena, their spears lying on the ground. She and Aaron grabbed a spear each as the other man ran toward them, taking advantage of its distraction to come up with a strategy.

"One of us needs to get on its back," she explained, hurriedly. "There's a soft spot on the back of the neck. We can take it out that way."

"Are you insane?!" the man with them snapped. "I'm not getting on that thing!"

"Look out!" Aaron shouted, grabbing Olivia to pull her back, but the other man was swept aside like a rag doll.

The two stared huge eyes at the beast as it tossed the man up and caught him with its mouth, swallowing him whole.

"Oh, god," Aaron breathed in terror.

"Distract it," Olivia ordered Aaron who stared at her in wide-eyed disbelief.

"_Distract _it?!" he shouted as she ran for the thing to stay behind it. "Olivia?!"

"What is she doing?" the Doctor murmured to himself, watching Olivia and Aaron separate to either side of the beast, Olivia coming up behind and Aaron trying to catch its attention. "What is she _doing_?"

"Did she not arrive with you, Doctor?" the queen smirked, seeing his worried gaze. "What did you call her? Olivia?"

He said nothing as he tried to come up with some sort of strategy to get into that arena to save them.

"Kill her," the queen ordered one of the soldiers with her, catching the Doctor's attention and he looked to the soldier pointing a crossbow into the arena.

He reached into his jacket for his Sonic and aimed it at the crossbow, reversing the function so that when he pulled the trigger it shot back into his shoulder. The soldier cried out in pain, making the queen straighten in her throne as the Doctor tucked his Sonic away.

"Why not give her a fighting chance, your majesty?" he nearly snarled, looking to the queen. "Cheating is beneath royalty, isn't it?"

She sneered before sitting back again as the Doctor turned back to the scene playing out in the arena.

Aaron drew the beast's attention to him as Olivia placed herself strategically next to one of the hind legs. Aaron stabbed at the thing's face, aiming for an eye, the nose and any other fleshy part of the face. Olivia grabbed onto the long, stringy fur of the animal's leg and started to climb, still holding onto the spear. She was going to need it.

"Any time, Olivia!" Aaron shouted just before the thing swiped at him, but he ducked and rolled forward, stopping under the beast's jaw. He stabbed the spear up into the jaw above him, only to have it break in half from its titanium skin.

Olivia, now on its back, shouted in shock when the thing bucked and backed up, trying to find Aaron. She bounced on its back, holding tightly to the fur as she crawled toward the neck. She could see the bald patch in the fur she had to get to, she just hoped she wouldn't be thrown off before she could get to it.

Aaron ran toward the things hind legs to jab what was left of his spear between the toes of its foot, hoping it had other soft spots he could reach. The thing roared in pain as black blood spewed into Aaron's face and he stumbled away, crying out when the huge paw shifted, one of its claws stabbing him in the foot.

Olivia was suddenly thrown up and into the air, screaming when it bucked again from the pain in its foot, and when she landed again, she was right next to the soft spot. She raised the dull end of the spear and slammed it down on the soft spot. The beast instantly froze and stood still for a whole ten seconds before it began to fall sideways. Olivia scrambled in the opposite direction the thing was falling and jumped off, landing on Aaron and causing them to roll into the dirt as he broke her fall.

The crowd that had been cheering around them gasped, then began murmuring in astonishment. Olivia and Aaron looked up from their places at the crowd as it suddenly began shifting, emptying the arena.

"Wait!" the queen shouted, rushing toward the railing of her box. "Stop! Where are you going?!"

"You haven't delivered on your entertainment, your majesty," the Doctor smirked, drawing her attention to him and she glared at his smug smirk.

"Oh, but this is just the beginning, Doctor," she suddenly smirked, stepping closer to him. "The games continue for the next two days. And _you_, with your little humans will be the main attraction now. Take them to the cells."

One of the soldiers grabbed the Doctor's arm and began dragging him back down the stairs, two others entering the arena to drag Olivia and Aaron away as well. The three struggled to be free, but it was no use and they were thrown into a cell each, Olivia between the Doctor and Aaron.

"Aaron, you ok?" Olivia asked from behind the bars of her cell separating her from Aaron and the Doctor on either side as he leaned back on the wall and sunk to the ground to sit.

"Yeah," he groaned, cradling his foot before sighing, "Just…dizzy."

"What's wrong with him?" the Doctor asked from the other side of Olivia's cell.

"That thing stepped on his foot," she replied, still looking at Aaron. "The claw stabbed him."

"Not good," the Doctor blurted, whipping Olivia's gaze to him with a frown.

"What? Why not good? What's wrong?" she demanded as their gazes met.

"Callifraxan Mongrels have claws coated with a neurotoxin," the Doctor replied, making Olivia's eyes widen in horror. "He'll be dead in an hour, unless we get him to the TARDIS."

"Well, let's get outta here then!" Aaron snapped, struggling to stand between the pain in his foot and his dizziness.

"The more you move the faster the toxin will react," the Doctor warned, glancing around the cell in thought.

"We have to get out of here," Olivia shuddered, watching him pull his Sonic from his pocket and try to use it. "Doctor, what do you need?"

"I need a Sonic that works!" he growled, smacking the heel of his hand into it as Olivia pulled hers out.

"What do you need it to do?" Olivia asked.

"Try the lock," he instructed her as he still tried to get his own Sonic to work and Olivia did as she was told, using her screwdriver on the lock as Aaron watched them.

"So…" Aaron called, looking to the Doctor. "You've regenerated again."

"Yes," he drawled, still examining his screwdriver.

"Loving the baritone," Aaron smirked. "And he's not so bad to look at."

"Shut up, Aaron," Olivia blurted.

"At least now he looks like Amelia is actually _his_, and not Jack's."

"Seriously, shut it."

"Oh!" the Doctor shouted and Olivia and Aaron both jumped, looking to the Doctor as he stared wide eyes outside the cell, his hands in his hair.

"Oh! I'm so _thick_!" he shouted again, making both Olivia and Aaron frown at him, but they said nothing as he shoved himself against the bars of his cell to shout at the guards. "Oi! You lot! Yeah! You! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!"

"Did he seriously just taunt those aliens with Monty Python?" Aaron asked Olivia as neither of them took their gazes off of him.

"Yup," she sighed, then seeing the excitement on his face when the two Callifraxans came toward him to unlock his cell, she added, "Whatever he's planning, it must be working."

"Liv, keep working on that door, and get Aaron back to the TARDIS!" he called as he was dragged from his cell and toward the exit. "Back in a jiff!"

"Thanks for letting me in on the plan!" she shouted, sardonically.

"You're welcome!" he called back, making her roll her eyes as she turned back to using her Sonic on the door.

"Is it just me, or does he get crazier with each regeneration?" Aaron wondered.

"It's not just you," she muttered, but couldn't help but smirk.

She liked the crazy side of him. But as she went through each setting on her Sonic Screwdriver to find the one that would unlock the cell door, she couldn't help but worry that he was going to get into more trouble than he could get out of this time.

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, um...my Monty Python showed. just a little. reviews?


	8. Seven Seconds

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Seven Seconds**_

The Doctor grinned as he was shoved through the tunnels, noting the path they took as he was taken to the Callifraxan queen. He grazed the crease of his left ring finger with his thumb and frowned in wonder. Something was supposed to be there. A ring. He was sure of that. What had he done with it?

"Kneel before the queen!" one of the soldiers snarled, bringing him out of his thoughts as he focused on the Callifraxan queen now in front of him, sitting in her throne and glaring at him.

"Sorry, I only kneel for one queen," the Doctor retorted. "My wife."

"You're making trouble in the cells," she repeated what she'd been told. "Taunting my men."

"Yes, I have," he nodded with a grin.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed, Doctor?" she wondered. "I could have you killed without putting you into the arena with a beast. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not," he shrugged. "Just killing time until my cue."

"Do you _ever_ make any sense?" the queen snapped, but their attentions were drawn to another Callifraxan running into the room.

"Your majesty!" he panted from running. "The other prisoners! They've escaped!"

"And _that_ will be my cue," the Doctor nodded, whipping out his Sonic and rushing toward the queen to grab her by the arm and aim the screwdriver at her head as he used her for a shield. "This is a deadly weapon! Let me go or she gets it!"

The soldiers glanced around at each other, lifting their crossbows but hesitant to shoot as the Doctor shuffled toward the pathway he'd been brought through, watching them all carefully. Once his back was to the entryway, he shoved the queen forward and darted down the hall and back toward the cells.

"Get after him!" the queen screamed, and her soldiers did as she ordered.

The Doctor ran down the path, recalling every turn, but when he turned down a corner he nearly ramming into a couple of familiar faces.

"Liv! I told you to get to the TARDIS!" he recalled, seeing Olivia supporting Aaron as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Trying!" Olivia shot back, shifting Aaron to support him a little better before glancing to her left. "Oh, look! A control room! Let's hide in here!"

"Olivia—!" He cut himself off with a growl as she kicked the door open and hobbled in with Aaron, the Doctor following her to shut the door, using the Sonic on the lock to keep the soldiers at bay. Olivia lifted her Sonic with her free hand and the lights came on, revealing panels with buttons and a station in the corner of the room.

"Teleport," Olivia sighed as she sat Aaron down in a chair. "Lovely. Shall we commandeer it, my love?"

"I think we shall, but first," the Doctor began, rushing toward the panels to start working on them. "We have to find a way to stop them."

Olivia rushed up next to him to examine the panels, Sonic out, ready to use it.

"No, Liv, that won't work," he told her. "If they're smart it's Deadlocked. I'll have to try something else."

"Whatever you do you better do it fast, Aaron doesn't have long," she warned.

"Get him onto the teleport and I'll get him up top," he instructed, and without a word of argument she rushed toward Aaron to lift him from the chair again.

"No, no, I can't—" Aaron whined as she hauled him up.

"Just to the teleport, Aaron, we've gotta get you up top," she told him, practically dragging him that way while the Doctor remained at the control panel, working on it.

"Liv, you listening?" the Doctor called as she scuttled Aaron toward the teleport.

"Yup!" she called back.

"The teleport is just a smaller version of the entire underground network that's sitting on top of a transmat," he explained, still working. "If I set the self-destruct, it'll transport the entire population of Callifraxans back to their planet, and we'll use the teleport to get out before the blast."

"Perfect! Do it!" Olivia called, helping Aaron onto the platform, but the Doctor growled in anger at the control panel, slamming a hand onto it. "What's wrong?"

"It's not letting me set it!" he snapped, working on the control panel, fervently. "It's damaged. It's only gonna give us seven seconds to get out, and I have to program it manually."

"Ok, not so perfect," she strained under Aaron's weight as she situated him on l be there in a second to help."

"No," he murmured, finishing with the panel before turning to see if Olivia was on the teleport with Aaron. He knew she would hate him for it, but he had to be sure she was safe…for Amelia. "No, you won't."

He pressed a button on the panel and a shield rose around the teleport, catching Olivia's attention and making her look to him with wide eyes.

"Doctor, don't you _dare_!" she shouted, but he activated the teleport, sending her and Aaron up to the alley where the TARDIS sat. Olivia gasped as she was suddenly staring at the TARDIS, Aaron hanging off of her and she glanced around at the alley before gritting her teeth in anger. "That _idiot_!"

She pushed the door of the TARDIS open, knowing she had to help Aaron first before she could kill the Doctor for his stupidity. She pulled him toward the stairs to head into the hall and the TARDIS moved the med bay closer so she wouldn't have to walk that far. She led him to the bed hooked up to the monitor and let him fall upon it.

"Gonna have to help me out, dear," she told the TARDIS as she made her way to his feet. "Aaron, I have to get your shoe off. This is gonna hurt."

"Do it," he ground out, preparing himself and she yanked his shoe off his foot, making him yell in pain.

A tray slid out from one of the countertops on its own, catching Olivia's attention and she dropped his shoe to rush toward the tray, finding a syringe, a small vial and a tin filled with some sort of green balm.

She grabbed the tray and made her way back to Aaron, putting two and two together as she filled the syringe then injected it straight into the wound, holding his foot down by the ankle when he struggled.

"Ah! Jesus! Olivia! What are you doing?!" he shouted as she pulled the syringe out then grabbed the tin. "A little warning!"

"Sorry," she muttered before scooping some of the balm from the tin and slathering it all over his foot. She set the tin down then looked to Aaron. "Don't move."

"Where am I gonna go?" he snapped as she ran out the door and into the hall. "Where are _you_ going?!"

Olivia ignored him as she ran back out to the console, rushing out the door and into the alley. She bolted for the manhole they'd gone down, but gasped and stumbled back when the ground rumbled and a geyser of fire shot out of the hole. She covered her face to protect it as she stared up at it, feeling its heat, then screamed when the manhole came down with a thud next to her, the metal so hot it was red. She stared at it in horror before looking to the dying fire geyser, tears instantly filling her eyes.

"_Doctor_!" she screamed, rooted to her spot, her heart breaking. After everything they'd been through, after she'd begged for a second chance, and got it, before he could even finish regenerating, he was gone.

"This is my fault," she sobbed, shaking her head and hugging herself as tears fell freely from her eyes. "It's all my fault!"

"Well, you could've at least given me a kiss for luck, but I wouldn't say it was _entirely_ your fault."

Olivia gasped at the sound of the now familiar voice from behind her and slowly turned to see the Doctor leaning casually against the frame of the TARDIS, arms crossed and a smirk over his full lips. She stared at him for a moment before rushing toward him and he stood tall to catch her as she flung her arms around his neck and he held her close, giggling into her shoulder. He set her down and she pulled back enough to look up at him as he smiled down at her, but he read the look in her eyes. She lifted a hand to slap him across the face and he caught her wrist before it connected with his cheek, making her rage instantly shift to shock as their gazes met.

"I know you're upset," he assured her in a low tone, making her swallow, hard as his grip loosened on her wrist and she lowered it. "But things are going to change. No more slapping, yes?"

Olivia only nodded, making the Doctor grin back, "Brilliant!"

"But you…" she trailed off, making him frown in wonder before she resumed, "You…sent me away and I thought you'd died!"

"I had to be sure you were safe," he explained, cupping her face in his hands. "We have a baby now. One of us has to get out alive for certain, and Amelia needs her mother."

"But—!"

"Sh," he whispered, placing a finger of his lips and she tried to continue, but her voice had left her. She pursed her lips and stomped her foot in anger, making him laugh before he asked, "How's Aaron?"

"Oh, my god! Aaron!" Olivia gasped before rushing into the TARDIS, the Doctor right behind her and they both made their way back to the med bay where Aaron hadn't moved. In fact, he was fast asleep. "The TARDIS gave me the stuff to treat him and I think I did it right."

"You did," he assured her, seeing the supplies on the tray, now abandoned. "Neurotoxin counter-acted, and the balm will heal his foot right up. I'll get us back to your mum's. She's probably worried. And I want to see our daughter."

"Me too," Olivia replied as the Doctor made his way back to the control room and she remained looking over Aaron. "Me too."

* * *

_Felton Home..._

Amelia wailed as Joyce bounced her in her arms, gently shushing her as she paced around the nursery, trying to get her granddaughter to stop crying.

"Amelia, I don't speak baby," Joyce reported desperately. "I don't know what you want! You ate, I've changed you, your Bun-Bun is right here, you refuse to sleep. I don't know what to do, little one."

Amelia's cries started to die down as another sound filled the air, a sound Joyce recognized as well. She stepped toward the window to see the blue box materialize in her backyard, in its usual spot. She rushed out of the room and down the stairs with Amelia suddenly gurgling happily in her arms as she carried her toward the backyard.

"Olivia!" Joyce grinned as her daughter stepped out of the TARDIS, but frowned when she noticed how tired she looked. "Are you alright? You look terrible."

"I'm fine," Olivia smiled, tiredly before stepping toward the wriggling Amelia to take her from Joyce. "I know I'm a mess but I need my baby."

She hugged Amelia close as she made happy baby sounds, having been crying because she wanted her mother, and Joyce glanced around to see if anyone else was coming out of the TARDIS.

"Where's the Doctor?" Joyce asked, looking back at Olivia who was rocking the baby, soothing them both.

"He's making sure Aaron's ok," Olivia explained, making Joyce frown at her. "He was on his way to visit when he was picked up. I'll explain it in a bit. Mom, the Doctor's regenerated, so he—"

"Looks different, I know," Joyce nodded, then looked Olivia over before hesitantly asking, "How are you holding up…with that?"

Olivia said nothing for a moment as she rocked Amelia a little longer, smiling down at her before shrugging.

"I'm fine," she murmured, kissing Amelia's head. "I begged for his life, I can't very well complain that he's regenerated, can I?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you have to like it," Joyce replied. "You hated it the last time. He was so different."

"He's different now…again," Olivia reported, then frowned in thought. "But I think it's different for me now. Not that I'm used to it, because I'm not, but…I think I've come to terms with it. It'll be heartbreaking every time, but this is how he lives. This is how he can stay with me and Amelia as long as he can."

Joyce smiled as she lifted a hand to stroke her cheek, affectionately, making Olivia look up at her in wonder.

"I knew you'd see it eventually," Joyce smiled, making Olivia grin back.

The creak of the TARDIS door opening caught their attention and they both looked to the blue box to see Aaron stepping out with a huge smile as if he hadn't been hurt at all.

"Well, you're back on your feet quick, considering one of them had a huge hole in it," Olivia smirked.

"What?!" Joyce squeaked.

"Yeah, that stuff the Doctor has is like a miracle," Aaron grinned, stepping up to Olivia to kiss her cheek then kissed Amelia's head and went for a hug from Joyce, giving her a peck to the cheek as well. "I'm fine, Mrs. F, don't look so worried."

"You were stabbed in the foot and I'm not suppose to worry?!" she shot back. "You're practically my kid, too!"

"Doctor wanted to see you before he introduced his new face to your mom," Aaron told Olivia, his arm slung around Joyce's shoulders.

"Ok," Olivia nodded, readying to hand off Amelia to one of them.

"Take the baby," Aaron advised, making her frown in wonder but it soon turned to a smile as she nodded then turned back to the TARDIS, stepping inside with a happily squirming Amelia in her arms.

"Theta?" she called as the door shut behind her and Amelia gave a squeaking noise as Olivia glanced around the control room. "Are you here?"

The sound of footsteps echoed through the room, making her turn to the steps leading down into the halls of the ship, and she smiled as she watched him head up the stairs. Her smile expanded into a grin as she noticed he'd changed into a new outfit. A crisp white shirt, the collar left undone, peeked out from a plum colored waistcoat, covered by a light grey suit jacket with matching trousers, but it was the shoes that made her grin. They were blue suede shoes with black soles and laces. She loved that there was still the bit of the ridiculous in his wardrobe.

"Hello, Liv," he crooned, one hand in his pocket, the other holding up a sleek, silver wand, and when he pressed the button on the side, a purple light flashed from the top, accompanied by a familiar hum. "Got a new Sonic Screwdriver."

"And a new look," she smirked, rocking Amelia gently in her arms, then giggled when he reached the top step and gave smooth spin for her to appraise him in full.

"You like it?" he smiled.

"I love it," she grinned as Amelia gave her baby noises when he approached them. "And I think Little Amelia likes it too. Doesn't daddy look cool, sweetie?"

She gave a raspberry which didn't need interpreting, making the Doctor frown down at her.

"Oi! I could get you a pony in future, you better be nice to your dear old dad," he scolded, playfully, making Olivia laugh.

"So, what kind of a man are you this time?" she asked, making him look to her with a slight frown before he registered the question and smiled, leaning down to kiss Amelia's head.

"I'm a family man, Liv," he smiled, warmly, making her bite her lower lip and grin at the same time before she stood onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek and he smiled down at her.

"Ready to say hi to mom?" she asked him and he tousled his curly black hair a bit before giving a definite nod. "Promise I get to do that eventually."

"I look forward to it," he smirked, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Let's go show your mum my new face, then."

* * *

_That Evening..._

Olivia watched from the doorway to the nursery as Joyce sat in the rocking chair holding Amelia so she was leaning back on her stomach, Aaron entertaining her with faces and noises and making her bunny dance around in front of her.

"She should be in bed," the Doctor murmured into Olivia's ear from behind, making her jump with a start but when she looked up at him she smiled. "She's falling asleep right now. Look at her little eyes. They're drooping."

Olivia sighed and waved him on into the room. Without another word he sailed around her, catching Joyce and Aaron's attentions.

"Time for bed for this one," he smiled, warmly as he plucked his daughter up from Joyce's lap to gently rock her. "You two look knackered, too, eh?"

"Well, after the days we've had, it's no wonder," Joyce sighed as she stood and stretched and Aaron set the plush bunny he'd given to Amelia into her crib.

"He's right," Aaron yawned as he stepped toward Olivia and hugged her, tightly. "Thanks for coming to the rescue."

"Any time, ya big lug," she grinned, hugging him in return before he stepped out of the room to head for the guest room.

They all bid each other a good night as the Doctor stepped toward the crib, still rocking Amelia to sleep. Olivia smiled warmly as he set the baby down in her crib and she made sleepy baby noises before grabbing her Bun-Bun and hugging it tightly, falling asleep completely. She took his hand and leaned on his arm as they watched their daughter sleep.

"I can hear the wheels in your head turning," Olivia sang, softly as she swung his hand in hers, gently. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…" he trailed off, pulling his hand from hers to wrap it around her shoulders and pull her closer as they still watched Amelia sleep, then resumed, "I'd like to stay here for a good long while."

Olivia looked up at him with wide eyes and he looked back at her with a warm smile.

"Really?" she breathed through a grin and he only nodded.

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly before giggling like mad when he held her close to dip her backwards, pressing his lips to hers. Her giggles died as she melted into the kiss, and her arms tightened around his neck as he stood her up again but held onto her. He broke the kiss slowly, but when he pulled back she tried chasing him by craning her neck forward, making him chuckle.

"Insatiable, aren't you?" he smirked.

"New lips, can you blame me?" she smirked back, lifting her hands to play with his curls. "How long will you stay?"

He shrugged, kissing the tip of her nose and making her giggle before he answered, "Not sure yet. As long as I like, or as long as _you_ like."

"I like the sound of that," she grinned, her hands sliding down to wrap around his chest and set her head against it as he hugged her close, setting his cheek on the top of her head. They remained silent for a long while, watching Amelia sleep peacefully before Olivia gave a slight gasp and pulled back, whispering, "I almost forgot!"

She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out the Psychic Band that matched hers along with her Sonic from her jacket.

"Give me your hand," she urged, and he held his left hand out, palm down as he smiled widely. She scanned his ring finger with the Sonic then used the screwdriver on the ring as he'd told her to do before his regeneration, then slid the ring onto his finger, easily. "Can't have my husband wandering around the universe with out this, can I?"

Before she could pull her hand back, he gripped her fingers and brought her hand to his face to kiss her knuckles, their eyes locked. She gave a girlish giggle as he lowered her hand and pulled her back into his arms, her head resting on his chest hearing one of his hearts thumping against her cheek. She smiled when he gave a contented sigh, his hand soothing up and down her back.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sigma," he whispered, making her frown in wonder.

"For what?" she wondered, honestly.

"For saving me," he replied, kissing her hair and she smiled, tears coming to her eyes as she realized what he was thanking her for and she hugged him a little tighter.

"I'll never let you go, Mr. Sigma."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you all think? i hope no one's too angry with me about this Doctor, I wasn't sure I could do this, but since the actual series is going darker, I wanted to go back to a lighter Doctor, sort of David Tennant but not...really? O.o reviews?


	9. Eight Days

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Eight Days**_

"Well, you lasted longer than I expected," Olivia smiled, bouncing Amelia in her arms as she stood next to the TARDIS console, the Doctor sailing around it to adjust it. He sailed up next to her to adjust something on the panel she stood next to and made a face at his daughter, making her giggle, before turning back to his adjustments. "Eight days. One day more than a whole week! That _has_ to be a record for you."

"Olivia Felton, I would stay here for a century if it were just you and me and the baby, but you insist we stay at your mother's while on Earth," he shot back, making her frown at him as he only kept his gaze on the console. "She's starting to drive me a little…batty."

"Batty?" she chuckled, and Amelia giggled as well. "Amelia and I both think that's an interesting choice of words. How is she driving you 'batty'?"

"Just…asking questions," he replied, waving a hand as he moved to another panel as Olivia nodded, hugely.

"About time/space?" Olivia guessed, making a face at Amelia before nuzzling her cheek as the Doctor looked up at them and smiled at the sight.

"Yes," he replied, stepping toward them to place a hand on Olivia's as she held Amelia, the other hand on her shoulder. "And…how and when we plan to handle explaining to Amelia who and what I am."

Olivia frowned in wonder as she looked to him in wonder when he met her gaze, seriously.

"Handle it?" she echoed. "What did she mean by that?"

"Liv, Amelia's just a baby," he explained. "All she knows is I am her father, you are her mother and the TARDIS is a pretty blue box that makes a wonderful sound. She doesn't really understand yet."

Olivia bit her lower lip with a slight frown as she thought. She didn't like the idea of keeping a secret from Amelia as she got older, but she realized that was what she may have had to do. To protect her, she couldn't know who her father really was for a very long time.

"How long before we tell her?" she asked him, meeting his sad, blue eyes. "How long before you think she'll understand?"

He gave a sigh and looked down at Amelia, now dozing in her mother's arms.

"Well, she won't be half clever," he smirked. "I reckon she'll be able to understand more than any full human could at about…twelve?"

"That's a long time to keep a secret," Olivia sighed, looking back to Amelia and giving a small smile.

"I know," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Meantime, you can tell her stories about me. I heard you telling her about 'The Doctor and Mrs. Sigma.' Very clever, my love."

"Well, I want her to know you somehow," she smiled, slyly. "Even if she admires you as her hero, and she'll still love you as her father. It's something."

"Yes, it is," he smiled, glancing to the console before grinning, "Ready for another adventure?"

"Ready when you are, my love," Olivia grinned. "I'll be back."

She turned to head back out the door as the Doctor ran around the console and she stepped inside to meet her mother in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner.

"He's taking you away from me again, is he?" Joyce sighed, seeing her approach out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled as she gently handed Amelia over. "He's cut it down to once a week, at least."

"Looks like it," Joyce smiled, hugging Amelia to her

"Mom, did you talk to the Doctor about telling Amelia about him?" Olivia asked.

"Of course," Joyce shrugged, slightly, still looking at Amelia. "These are things you have to think about, Olivia."

"Exactly," Olivia nodded and Joyce looked up to meet her daughter's glare. "_We_ have to think about it. Not you. You're my mom, and I get that you're trying to help us out, but these are things we have to figure out _on our own_. How else are we…gonna grow up?"

"I never thought I'd hear _you_ say that," Joyce smirked before sighing and nodding in defeat. "Alright, I'll leave it alone. I'll stick to questions about time/space when I talk to him from now on."

"Thank you," Olivia smirked back as she placed a kiss to her baby's forehead then her mother's cheek. "Back in a flash."

"Be careful," Joyce requested.

"Always," Olivia grinned before heading for the door and when she stepped out into the lawn, she was greeted with the Doctor leaning on the doorframe of the TARDIS, waiting for her.

"Adventure first, then I have a surprise for you," he grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside as the door shut behind them.

"Shouldn't we do it the other way around?" Olivia wondered, running around the console with him to help him fly.

"My ship, my rules," he reminded her. "Go to the wardrobe. You'll need a proper outfit for where we're going. Toot sweet!"

"You pick up some random phrases when you regenerate," she giggled before heading toward the wardrobe.

"Since when did you start complaining about my phrases?!" he shot back, and her giggle echoed through the control room, making him smile as he still worked.

The TARDIS moved smoothly as he flew it to their destination landing it just as smoothly and leaning back against the console to wait for her to change. The sound of heels hitting metal caught his attention and he stood tall with a face-splitting grin at seeing her in a period dress in a deep shade of purple, her hair done in the same style with a matching hat with a small veil that should have gone over her eyes, but she kept it flipped up over the brim.

"Ok, why is the TARDIS giving me nothing but period clothes?" she asked, her hand behind her back as she approached. "Where are we going?"

"Which question shall I answer first?" he wondered, looking up in dramatic thought before looking back at her with a mischievous smirk. "You look fabulous, darling. It's a surprise."

"Well, in any case, I brought these for you," she smiled just as mischievously before bringing her hands out from behind her back to reveal a top hat that matched his suit and a walking stick that matched his shoes.

"Well, thank you, Liv," he nodded with a grin, taking the items and plopping the hat onto his head of curly black hair before spinning the walking stick in his hand then pointing it toward the door. "Shall we?"

He offered his arm and she grinned before wrapping her arm around his and letting him lead her to the door. When he opened it for her, he let her step out ahead of him and followed her out to shut the door behind him. Olivia stared huge eyes around the bustling streets filled with people dressed as she was and horses attached to carriages pulling other people down the street.

"Nineteenth Century London England!" the Doctor announced.

"Oh, my god! It's amazing!" Olivia grinned, throwing her arms around the Doctor's chest to hug him tightly as he laughed at her excitement. He never got tired of seeing it. "Let's go on a horse and carriage!"

"We'll need to anyway," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she still held onto him and they stepped away from the TARDIS to head down the street. "We're catching a show at the opera house this evening. If I've got the timing right we have an hour and a half before it starts." He caught the time on a standing clock post on the street as they passed it, adding, "And we do. Andiamo!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the corner of the block before waving at an empty approaching carriage. The thing stopped and the Doctor reached into his inside jacket pocket to pull out his Psychic Paper and hold it toward the driver.

"Good evening, old chap," he grinned at him, still holding the paper up to him and speaking in a posh tone. "In my haste to leave the house, I've forgotten to hire a carriage and my wife is not accustomed to walking…much."

"Of course, sir," the driver nodded, seeing what was on the Psychic Paper and the Doctor tipped his hat.

"Thank you," the Doctor nodded, opening the door of the carriage and gesturing inside, entreating to Olivia, "Darling."

Olivia smiled slyly as she stepped in with a helping hand from the Doctor before he climbed in after her, shutting the door.

"Who did he think you were?" she asked as the carriage rattled down the cobblestone street.

"Oh, some lord," he replied, waving it off dismissively then looked Olivia over as she fidgeted in her seat. "Alright, Liv?"

"I don't know how women ever wore all this stuff," she muttered, still fidgeting, making the Doctor smile in amusement. "I'm in a corset and petticoats and flippin' bloomers! Give me jeans any day. I hope there won't be any running, because I dunno if I can."

"You could always take a few things off and leave 'em here," he smirked. "Scandalize the next passengers."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" she shot back, huffing as she finally settled, then muttered, "You're a bad boy."

"_Your_ bad boy, Mrs. Sigma," he smirked, taking her hand and pulled it closer to press a kiss to her fingers.

She couldn't help but smile sweetly as their gazes met and she asked, "So what are we seeing at the opera, Mr. Sigma?"

"Don't know," he shrugged, setting his hand still holding hers on his knee, his thumb stroking her fingers. "You like the opera, don't you? I remember you were obsessed with one on Planet Hollywood."

"That was _Phantom of the Opera_," Olivia replied. "Technically a musical, not really an opera. It had speaking parts."

"Still, more singing than speaking," he recalled.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we got caught up in that?" she giggled. "You think that story was real?"

"Olivia, every time you say something like that, your dreams end up coming true," he replied, looking to her and pointing to her in warning. "Be careful what you wish for, young lady."

"Name _one_ time that's happened," she shot back.

"1920s mob, your graduation, the ice planet, Tombstone…and that was all _before_ my regeneration."

"I said name _one_," she muttered with a slight pout, making him chuckle.

"In any case, if some sort of phantom tries to steal you from me, he won't get far with you," he smiled, leaning closer to press a kiss to her cheek and she gave a giggle as she grinned at him.

The carriage came to a stop and he hurried out, still holding Olivia's hand and dragging her out of the carriage, waving a quick thank you to the driver and tossing a silver coin to him. The Doctor pulled Olivia toward the opera house where others were heading in and when they came to one of the attendants he flashed his Psychic Paper once again.

"The Doctor plus one," he grinned. "Box five."

"This way," the attendant nodded, entreating them to follow him and the Doctor gave a grin and a wink to Olivia as she grinned back at him, following the attendant.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" she murmured of the box number.

"Well, I thought you'd like it," he murmured back. "Let's see what all the fuss is about, yes?"

She nodded with a smile as they reached the box and the door was opened.

"Enjoy the opera, sir, ma'am," the attendant nodded.

"We will," the Doctor nodded before turning and stopping him once more. "Oh! Um, sorry if this sounds like a silly question – I'm a busy man – which opera is this?"

The attendant frowned at him before answering, "_La Boehme_, sir."

"Ah! Yes, of course! Thank you, sir," the Doctor nodded, turning to Olivia with an excited grin and nodding toward the seats inside. "Come on, darling. Let's have a seat. You'll love this one."

"I'm afraid, my love, we're not alone," she smiled, turning to the two other men in the box with them, making the Doctor frown and turn to them as well. "Forgive our rudeness. My name is Olivia Felton. This is my husband…John."

"A lie, but it's nice to meet you, all the same," the tall, lean man nodded to her as the shorter gentlemen next to him looked to him in astonishment. "It matters not to me who you are, if you're hiding you're identity for one reason or another."

"Uh…well—"

"Oh, Liv," the Doctor whispered, looking the two over. "Hold onto your hat, love."

"What?" she frowned in wonder at him.

"Forgive my friend," the shorter man smiled, standing and holding a hand toward them, which the Doctor grasped instantly to shake it with a huge grin. "Doctor John Watson, and my friend—"

"Sherlock Holmes," Olivia breathed in realization as she took his hand when the Doctor finally released John's hand to let him take Olivia's and politely squeezed it. "Doctor Watson and Sherlock Holmes. It's…It's an honor!"

"Best sit down before you fall down, darling," the Doctor suggested, helping her shuffle toward the seat next to Watson as he sat as well, and Holmes remained looking disinterested.

"So, Mr. Felton—"

"Doctor," the Doctor corrected Watson, gently as he sat next to Olivia. "Just Doctor will do."

"Ah! A man of the medical profession! Smashing!" Watson grinned.

"Yes, well, actually—"

"He's not a medical doctor, Watson," Holmes spoke up, now looking to the two and Olivia took the Doctor's hand, knowing what was coming next. "They're foreigners. From the Colonies, I'd guess, by Mrs. Felton's accent, and by the ridiculous clothes he is wearing. Certainly not the fashion of London, wouldn't you say so, Doctor Watson?"

"Holmes, please, don't," Watson pleaded.

"Oh, it's alright," Olivia grinned, waving it off. "Please, Mr. Holmes, continue."

"Ma'am," he nodded in respect as he sat forward. "The Doctor title comes from your work as a scientist of some sort, like myself, I would hazard. And, if I did not know any better, I would say you were not of this world."

"Oh, Holmes, now you're just being ridiculous," Watson chuckled, but he went on.

"Mrs. Felton, you have no occupation, and are much more forward than any Englishwoman would be, demonstrated when you apologized for your husband. And, because I know better about this as well, I would deduce you are from the future."

"I never knew you to be tempted by flights of fancy," Watson chuckled.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Holmes replied, making Olivia give a squeak as she grabbed the Doctor's hand in a death grip of excitement.

Before any of them could say anything else, the lights went down, indicating the show was about to begin.

"Theta," Olivia whispered to him as she shifted closer, still holding his hand. "Sherlock Holmes!"

"I know!" he whispered back, gripping her hand a little tighter in return with a huge grin.

"I thought he was a fictional character," she recalled. "Sherlock Holmes wasn't real, he was based off someone Sir Arthur Conan Doyle knew, wasn't he?"

"Well, there have been speculations that he actually did exist," the Doctor murmured. "Like Robin Hood. Ooh! There's another adventure waiting to happen. Alright, let's watch the show. You can swoon a bit more at intermission."

They watched the opera in silence, every once in a while, the Doctor would lean over to whisper things to Olivia. Memories and sentiments. It wasn't until something happened on the stage that caught both his, and Holmes' attentions that Olivia frowned in wonder at him.

"Doctor?" she whispered as he sat forward, Holmes mirroring the pose on the other side of Watson.

"Something's wrong," he murmured, making her frown and look to the stage.

She hadn't seen the opera before, but she could tell by the behavior of the players that something was, indeed, wrong. They all looked unnerved and frightened as they still went on singing and acting, but when the lights were instantly dowsed, the singing stopped, and someone screamed.

"Doctor!" Olivia cried, keeping a grip on his hand.

"No one move!" Holmes shouted from the darkness, but she was pulled to her feet just as the lights came back on, and she heard an agitated growl she could only assume was Holmes before he shouted, "Doctor! I said do not move!"

"Not my way, Mr. Holmes, sorry!" the Doctor shouted, dragging Olivia behind him as he ran out the door, abandoning his hat and cane.

"Where are we going?!" she questioned him, trying to run in the dress that weighed her down.

"Backstage!" he called, pulling her around a corner that made her squeak in surprise when he did. "That's where all the fun stuff happens! Maybe we'll find your phantom there, eh?"

"But what about Sherlock Holmes?" she wondered as he suddenly came to a stop and she rammed into his back.

"What _about_ me, Mrs. Felton?"

She gasped and turned to see Sherlock Holmes had caught up to them and Doctor John Watson hurrying to catch up.

"There's a mystery here, Mr. Holmes," the Doctor smirked, stepping closer to the man who was equally as tall as he and asked, "Don't you think?"

"Mystery, Doctor?" Holmes frowned, raising a brow at him. "I see no mystery here. No one's been murdered, nothing and no one is missing, just a malfunction of the lighting, nothing more."

"Oh, come now, Mr. Holmes," the Doctor still smirked. "You saw how the players were acting. How could you not? You're Sherlock Holmes. Why else would you have followed us?"

"Of course I noticed—" Holmes cut himself off when Olivia giggled, and he knew he'd given himself away before clearing his throat, resuming, "Yes, I noticed. What had them so spooked?"

"The very question I asked myself," the Doctor nodded, turning back to Olivia to pull her with him. "And why I'm here. Now, we have to be quiet. The show, as they say, must go on, and it is."

"You talk an excessive amount, Doctor," Holmes whispered as he and Watson followed the couple farther back stage.

"Yeah, he does that," Olivia whispered.

The four made their way behind the backdrop being used for the opera, inching around to keep themselves hidden from the audience. Olivia found herself staring up toward the rafters, wondering if she should be looking for a disfigured man hiding in the shadows behind a mask and cape. She frowned when she noticed something about the voices on stage. Not wanting to be heard she ran her thumb over her wedding band to find her telepathic connection with the Doctor and once she had it, she spoke to him.

"_Theta, do you hear the voices on stage? The heroine sounds different. It's not the same girl_."

"_She must have gone missing and they shoved the understudy out on stage as quickly as possible_," he theorized, and she alone could hear him. He turned them all down a corner and ducked behind something to peek out at the audience.

"There!" Watson whispered loud enough for the three to hear him, pointing toward a corner in the rafters above the audience. "I saw a shadow!"

"Well, a missing soprano, and a shadow in the rafters," Holmes murmured, having noticed the change in voices as well, of course. "It seems we have a phantom on our hands."

"A phantom of the opera!" Olivia squeaked, gripping the Doctor's arm to push and pull on it.

"Brilliant," he muttered, looking to Olivia as she only grinned back. "I _told_ you to be careful what you wished for. Now we've got Sherlock Holmes and your Phantom. How am I to compete with that, Liv?"

"You know it's no contest," she retorted. "Now let's find that Angel of Music!"

"I'm sorry?" Watson frowned at them in wonder and confusion. "Angel of music? What the devil are you two talking about?"

"Enough prattle!" Holmes nearly hissed, catching their attentions. "I mean to catch this Phantom, and I believe I know the exact route we can take to get up to those rafters. Come along. The game's afoot!"

He scurried off further backstage and Watson hurried after him, the Doctor and Olivia following.

"Allons-y!" Olivia giggled as the Doctor pulled her after him.

Little did they know, _they_ were the ones being pursued by a darkened figure that would soon reveal itself to be more than a mere phantom.

* * *

**A/N:** I could NOT resist this. please don't kill me. and, the Sherlock im using for this one is supposed to be more like the classic Sherlock Holmes, not the modern one. and yes, i'm aware that a book was written involving Sherlock Holmes investigating the Phantom of the Opera. I plan on reading it soon. reviews?


	10. Nine Notes

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Nine Notes**_

Olivia held tightly to the Doctor's hand as Holmes and John led them through the opera house, making their way toward the place where they'd seen the phantom near the roof. Her eyes darted everywhere as it seemed to get darker and darker and she swallowed as she gripped his arm a little tighter.

"We're getting close," Holmes reported as the first act ended, making him stop them all. "Intermission is starting. It's about to get busy back here. Stay close."

As if on cue, the lights came on and they were suddenly bombarded by actors, bustling around them to get ready for the next act.

"This could be a good place to start questioning them," Holmes thought aloud. "John, take Mrs. Felton and start asking around about the soprano that's gone missing, and ask about what they've seen around the opera house."

"Where are you going, Holmes?" John wondered as Olivia frowned between the pair and the Doctor.

"The Doctor and I will follow this specter," Holmes replied. "Keep questioning each person backstage, even after act two begins. Meet us at the end of the opera at this very spot. Understood?"

Watson nodded as the Doctor turned to Olivia who was shaking her head.

"You stick with Dr. Watson, Liv," the Doctor murmured but she still shook her head. "Yes, you stick with him and I'll see you at the end of the opera. I promise, I'll make this one up to you."

"I'm not leaving your side, Theta," she whispered.

"Trust me, Liv," he smiled, reassuringly, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. "Kiss for luck?"

Olivia gave a small sigh before lifting herself onto her tiptoes to press her lips to his and he deepened the kiss just for a moment before pulling back with a grin.

"For luck," she whispered before seeing Watson approach and she took a step back. "You be careful, got it?"

"When am I not?" he frowned as she began to follow Watson further backstage.

"All the time," she retorted, making him smirk after her as Watson offered her his arm. She took it as her gaze darted around at the people rushing around them before asking, "Where are we going?"

"I believe we should start our investigation in the dressing room of this young soprano," Watson reasoned. "We may get nowhere with this lot. They're too preoccupied with the opera. We'll start there if that is agreeable to the lady?"

"Very agreeable, doctor," she nodded, and he noticed her unease as they made their way toward the dressing rooms.

"Have you never been in a situation like this before?" he asked, making her look up at him with a frown as they squeezed by a set piece. "You seem a bit jumpy."

"Oh, you wouldn't _believe_ how many situations _exactly_ like this one I've been in," Olivia chuckled. "I'm just…having one of my feelings."

"Feelings?" he frowned in wonder and she nodded.

"Like intuition," she explained. "My sixth sense is twitching."

"Do you feel as if…we are being watched?" he murmured, making her look to him with wide-eyes.

"This time…yes," she nodded.

"I feel the same," he replied. "Perhaps we can hide and discover the culprit? In the dressing room, perhaps? He's bound to follow us in."

Olivia nodded and they hurried through the bustling crowd, before turning a corner and coming to a long hall of doors.

"What do you think?" Watson asked. "Which would be the soprano's door?"

"It'll be around here somewhere," Olivia murmured, starting down the hall, Watson following close behind. She noticed the names on the doors and smiled as she turned to him, asking, "Did you get a program at the door?"

"Ah, yes, of course!" he cheered, seeing her observation and fumbling through the pockets of his waistcoat. He pulled out the program as Olivia hurried up next to him to look at it over his shoulder. "The part of Mimi is played by…Christine Davenport. Yes, this was the girl on stage before the lights were doused."

Olivia ignored the irony of the girl's name as she started down the hall, her eyes going to all the doors, quickly reading them before she stopped in front of the door.

"Here it is!" she called as Watson hurried to catch up with her fast pace. She grabbed the handle on the door but found it locked, making Watson sigh.

"Well, so much for a search," he muttered, tucking the program away for further use later, if needed.

"Oh, ye of little faith, doctor," Olivia smirked as she reached into her bodice and slid her Sonic Screwdriver from it, making Watson stare at her in wide-eyed shock first before frowning at her in wonder.

"What is that device?" he asked as she aimed it at the lock.

"Master key," she smirked, and the door opened easily, letting them step into the dark room.

"I say! That device is fascinating!" he complimented as he turned on the gas lamp next to the door and Olivia shut and locked it again.

"You can have a look at it later," she promised, distractedly as she looked around the room. She stepped toward a poster hanging above a settee with an image of Christine on it, an advertisement for the night's opera, judging by the outfit she was wearing. "Well, she's obviously famous. But I've never heard of her."

"It says in the program tonight is her England debut," Watson reported as Olivia looked around a bit more. "The kidnapper could be anyone. It was all the buzz about town for a month."

"I have a feeling this wasn't done by a _person_," Olivia explained, making him look to her with a frown as she lifted a red rose sitting on the vanity she was inspecting. The lack of a black ribbon made her pout, but she turned and held onto it, fiddling with it as she spoke. "We may be looking for something extraterrestrial."

"Oh, come now, Mrs. Felton," Watson chuckled as she began to slowly pace in front of the vanity, still investigating it as she placed the bloom of the rose under her nose in thought, enjoying the scent of it. "You can't be serious! Extraterrestrials?! What would they want with an aspiring soprano?"

"What did the Phantom of the Paris opera house want with Miss Daae?" she shrugged, stopping in front of the vanity again, examining her reflection before humming, "Love."

"Love?"

"We all need love, Dr. Watson," she replied, now examining the mirror. "A lady's man like yourself should know that."

"A lady's—?! Preposterous!" Watson sputtered before noticing she wasn't looking away from the mirror, making him frown at her in wonder. "Mrs. Felton?"

She didn't move as he stepped toward her, but when he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, she suddenly stood tall and turned to him.

"Mrs. Felton are you alright?" he asked, then noticed her jade irises fade to white with pinpricks for pupils as she dropped her hands to her sides, the rose falling to the floor. "Mrs. Felton?"

She stepped toward the door, but Watson caught her by the arms, trying to stop her as she only stared ahead.

"Olivia? Are you alright? Answer me!" he pleaded, but instead of answering him she lifted a hand and slammed it into his chest, throwing him across the room. She made her way to the door, unlocked and opened it, stepping out into the hall as Watson sat slumped against the wall, conscious.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"This is exciting!" the Doctor grinned as Sherlock led the way up a tall set of stairs, the backstage now dark as the second act began. "Solving a mystery with Sherlock Holmes! I mean, I've solved mysteries before, but it's always nice when you have someone _really_ good helping you out, you know? Like Agatha Christie! I solved a mystery with her once. That was some time ago, back when Donna was traveling with me and I didn't look like this. Not like this though. That one was a murder. Give you a hint, the butler _didn't_ do it."

"Doctor," Holmes sighed as they stopped and he turned to him, looming over the Doctor from a step up as he whispered, "As exciting as this is, I'll admit, could you refrain from prattling on so much? The element of surprise is _extremely _hard to achieve, when the one doing the surprising is not_ quiet_."

"Right," the Doctor nodded. "Sorry. Won't have another peep from me."

To prove himself, he ran his fingers over his lips as if pulling a zipper, then turned them as if locking them, throwing the invisible key over his shoulder.

"Thank you," Holmes nodded, turning to head up the stairs. "We're nearly there."

The Doctor only nodded as he followed Holmes up the stairs, glancing down at the stage below them, but stopped dead at what he saw.

"Mr. Holmes," he called, staring down at the stage and catching the detective's attention.

"Yes, Doctor, what—? Oh, I see."

They stared at Olivia as she stepped onto the stage, and the Doctor knew, instantly, that something was wrong with her.

"What is she doing?" Holmes frowned, looking to the Doctor, who only watched Olivia step to center stage, the players glancing at her in confusion but still performing.

"That's the question of the hour, isn't it?" the Doctor replied, then frowned in thought as he leaned forward on the railing to watch her closely. "She's not herself."

"Do you hear that?" Holmes asked, looking around the darkness as the Doctor kept his eyes on Olivia. "It sounds like…nine notes, on a loop."

"I hear it," he replied. "It must be what's controlling her. It's a form of hypnosis I've seen before, but…it needs a catalyst."

"Why is John not with her?" Holmes wondered and turned to head around the Doctor, but he caught Holmes' arm.

"Wait," he requested. "She's turning to the audience. She's about to speak."

"Your wife is possessed by unknown forces and you wish to _wait_?"

"We need to know what we're dealing with."

They both turned to Olivia to see her lift her arms as she stood at the edge of the stage, facing the audience.

"Bring me your artists," she demanded in an altered voice. "Bring me your intelligent men and women. Bring me the best of humanity."

"Well, this is certainly _not_ how the Phantom of the Opera went, I know that," the Doctor muttered, making Holmes look to him with a frown of confusion.

"The what?" Holmes frowned, but instead of answering, the Doctor was racing down the stairs, two at a time.

"Andiamo!" he called, sending Holmes into action, and he followed the Doctor down as fast as he could.

"What are you planning, Doctor?" he questioned as they made their way down.

"You go find Watson!" the Doctor recommended. "I'll tend to my wife."

On the stage, Olivia struggled in her own mind to try to gain control of it again. When she'd looked into the mirror she'd heard a sound, a tune consisting of nine notes playing over and over again. Something in the tune had held her there to stare at the mirror, and that was when she'd felt it. An invasion into her mind that she tried fighting, but her defenses she normally used were rusty, and she was regretting not listening to Jack when he'd told her to practice.

Now she stood on the stage, speaking with someone else's voice, but her thoughts were her own. And that's when she realized, if her thoughts were her own, she could contact the Doctor, she just had to concentrate. Her arms lowered and her feet, under someone else's control, carried her off stage.

"_Theta_," she called, trying to find the bond without touching her ring, which was harder to do than she'd thought. "_Theta, can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me._"

"_I'm on my way_," he replied, making her heart leap, but her march was sure as she made her way deeper backstage. "_I saw you from above the stage. I'm following you. Where are you going?_"

"_I don't know. I'm trying to fight it but—_"

"_No, don't fight. We may be able to find out who's behind this if I just follow you._"

"_Theta…I'm scared._"

"_I know, Liv. I'm right behind you, just don't look back or whoever is controlling you will know I'm following. Just know I'm here._"

"_You better rescue me, husband_."

"_Don't you worry, wife. I will_."

Olivia reached a flight of descending stairs, the Doctor weaving in and out of people as they rushed around backstage, the opera now shut down due to the most dramatic interruption Olivia had just made. She was about to head down when a stagehand stepped in front of her, blocking her path, and she turned around to find two more men blocking her retreat.

"You're a pretty little thing," one of them smirking. "But you've caused a lot of trouble for us."

The Doctor tried shoving through the crowd when he lost sight of Olivia, but he soon saw her again when she lifted a hand and swept it through the air…sending the two men through the air as well.

"Well, isn't that…lovely?" the Doctor muttered.

Olivia turned and shoved the man blocking the stairs out of the way as people panicked and screamed around the Doctor, all trying to get away. He rushed toward her as she nearly disappeared down the stairs, but when he went to head down the stairs as well, he was thrown back a step, and a familiar flash of light rippled out through the air in front of the stairs.

"Forcefield," he realized before looking down at the stairs to see Olivia stop and look up at him. Their eyes met just before the stairs disappeared…taking Olivia with them. "No! Olivia!"

He felt at the wall that now stood where the stairs had been, trying to find a way through it. His panic rising, he reached for his Sonic Screwdriver in his inside jacket pocket and ran it over the wall. He growled in anger when it didn't budge, kicking it when the Sonic read that it was deadlocked.

"Sherlock," he recalled and turned to run through the still panicking crowd, grabbing the arm of a passing red head in costume as she stared at him in fear.

"That girl that was just on stage, did you see her before then?" he questioned, hastily. "She might've been with an older man with a mustache. Do you know where they were headed?"

"I saw them heading to the dressing rooms," she replied, pointing toward them.

"Thank you," he nodded before bolting that way and shoving through the crowd. He turned a corner and found a hallway lined with doors on either side, names over the doors and one of them standing open. He ran toward it to find Holmes kneeling over Watson, trying to wake him as the Doctor approached.

"He's only unconscious," Holmes assured him. "But I cannot seem to rouse him."

"Here, let me," the Doctor offered, reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out a small bottle as he knelt next to Holmes. "This'll wake him."

"Smelling salts?" Holmes frowned.

"Extra strength," the Doctor confirmed, running the bottle under Watson's nose and he gasped as he woke, jumping with a start when he looked up at them.

"You're alright, John," Holmes assured him as the Doctor tucked his bottle away.

"Where is Olivia?" Watson asked, holding his head as he sat up from the wall, Holmes moving to help him stand with the Doctor's help.

"She's been put under some sort of hypnosis," Holmes replied before looking to the Doctor. "Were you able to catch her?"

"I caught up, but whatever is controlling her was a step ahead," the Doctor explained. "I was stopped by a forcefield and a wall appeared at the top of a set of stairs she went down. Doctor Watson, what happened?"

"We thought, perhaps there would be some sort of clue here as to Miss Davenport's disappearance," Watson explained. "We felt we were being followed as well and we were examining the room when she stopped near the vanity and stared into the mirror. She was standing there for some time, so I tried to catch her attention and she threw me across the room. I didn't know she possessed such strength!"

"She doesn't," the Doctor replied, looking toward the vanity and heading for it, using his Sonic to scan the mirror. "She's being controlled by something else."

"She didn't seem herself," Watson nodded in recollection. "I hit my head before I could go after her."

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Holmes wondered with a frown.

"This was the catalyst," the Doctor reported, still scanning the mirror. "The nine notes coupled with the technology in this mirror allowed her to be controlled."

"Technology in the mirror?" Watson frowned. "The two of you speak so strangely! Olivia had spoken of extraterrestrials!"

"That's exactly what it is," the Doctor replied, running the Sonic along the edge of the mirror, then sucked his teeth in disappointment. "Deadlocked! If I could just get this mirror detached, I could see what we're dealing with."

"Allow me, Doctor," Holmes replied, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small kit of what the Doctor could only guess was lock-picking tools.

"You just…carry that around with you?" the Doctor frowned with a shrug as Holmes made his way to the mirror.

"One never knows when one will be locked in a room against one's will," Holmes replied, starting on the mirror.

"What happened after she left here?" Watson asked the Doctor about Olivia.

"She went to the stage and demanded the best of humanity," Holmes replied.

"But it wasn't _her_," the Doctor corrected.

"Her eyes faded to white around the irises when she threw me across the room," Watson recalled, then noticed the Doctor's hands twitching at his sides. He lifted a hand and placed it on his shoulder, drawing the Doctor's gaze to him in a frown as Watson smiled, warmly as he nodded, "We will get your wife back, Doctor. If anyone can, it's Sherlock Holmes."

"Planting false hope now, are we John?" Holmes muttered, still working.

"It's not false hope," the Doctor smirked. "I know your reputation, Mr. Holmes. Besides, even if I didn't, I'm confident enough in my own abilities to rescue my wife. I've done it many times before."

"And yet, your little device cannot detach a mirror from its setting," Sherlock smirked, still focusing on his task.

"Touché," the Doctor muttered.

"Yes, she mentioned you two had been in similar situations to this one," Watson recalled, changing the subject. "I hardly believe the things Holmes and _I_ see, let alone that anyone else would see such fanciful things as extraterrestrials."

"Success!" Holmes cheered, and the Doctor stepped up to the mirror as Holmes backed away again, the mirror slipping out of its frame to let the Doctor pull it forward, revealing the panel behind it. "I'm supposing this is the technology you spoke of."

"It is," the Doctor nodded, shoving the things from the vanity's surface and setting the reflective side down on it to scan the panel with his Sonic. "Oh, that is…_brilliant_! Beautiful! _Oh_, that's lovely! It's a signal amplifier. Those nine notes we heard was a signal being amplified by this panel so that it would hypnotize anyone looking into it and control them."

"But the actress was kidnapped," Watson recalled. "Taken from the stage."

"It would seem the device did not work on its intended target," Holmes deduced.

"Or maybe it _did_," the Doctor theorized, lifting his Sonic to press it to his lips in thought as he turned to the pair. "We've been assuming she was kidnapped, but we never _saw_ that. All we noticed was that she was gone after the lights went down."

"You're suggesting she left the stage under the control of this…phantom," Holmes realized.

"But why would it take control of Olivia?" Watson wondered. "What does it want with her?"

"Maybe it needed a spokesperson," the Doctor murmured in thought before turning back to the panel and scanning it again.

"Olivia had a device similar to that one," Watson observed. "What does it do?"

"Everything," the Doctor replied, focusing on the panel. "Well…_nearly_ everything. Bloody thing still doesn't do wood."

"What are you doing with it now?" Holmes wondered.

"Locking onto the signal," the Doctor replied. "We can use it to find Olivia, and, hopefully, whoever is controlling her."

"Why is this happening?" Watson sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What do these extraterrestrials want with a soprano and your wife?"

"Perhaps we will find out when we locate them," Holmes reported.

"Considering it said it wanted the best of humanity, _specifically_ the artists and the intelligent men and women, I'd say they hit the jackpot with Olivia and the opera house full of all types of artists here…not to mention the three of us."

"Your wife is clever, Doctor Felton," Watson complimented.

"I know," the Doctor murmured before giving a sound of triumph as he stood tall and turned to them, his Sonic in hand. "And it's about time I came clean. My name's the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, and Olivia Felton _is_ my wife, but she's from the Earth's future, human with slightly psychic abilities. You were right, Mr. Holmes. We're an impossible pair, Liv and me."

"Well, now that the lies have been cleared away, shall we find your wife, Doctor?" Holmes smirked only slightly, and the Doctor grinned as he nodded.

"Excuse me?"

The three turned to the door to see the red head that had directed the Doctor to the room standing in the doorway, still in her costume and glancing at them with wide, dark eyes before swallowing hard in nervousness.

"Are…Are you going to find Christine?" she wondered in a small voice.

"We plan to, yes," the Doctor nodded with a warm smile as they all faced her.

"It's just that…" she trailed off for a moment, twiddling her fingers before resuming, "She's my friend."

The Doctor nodded as he approached her and set his hands on her shoulder, smiling as he asked, "What's your name?"

"Meg," she murmured. "Meg Gallagher."

"Well, Meg Gallagher, maybe you can help us find your friend," the Doctor nodded. "Can you get us under the opera house?"

"My mother took me down there a few days ago," she nodded. "I think I remember the way."

* * *

**A/N:** still with me? I really hope you're all still enjoying my story. I know I've been taking longer to post. things have been crazy in my life lately, but i'm writing wenever I can. reviews?


	11. Ten Years

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Ten Years**_

Olivia watched as the Doctor disappeared and her path was lit by candlelight as she felt control of her body return to her, the presence in her mind disappearing. She stumbled back into the wall behind her as she regained her own feet and shoved off it to launch up the stairs and toward the wall that had appeared at the top.

"Doctor!" she called, pounding on the wall. "Doctor, it's me! Come back!"

She fumbled into her bodice for her Sonic to try using it on the wall.

"Bloody hell! Of all the times for a wall to be deadlocked!"

She kicked the wall in frustration before pounding her fists on it. She squealed in surprise when a hand was suddenly over her mouth and pulling her backwards. She moved to struggle but another hand wrapped around her waist to hold her to the firm body behind her as she screamed into the leather clad hand. She was lifted off her feet and thrown over a shoulder, her gut hitting it and winding her slightly.

"Put me down!" she screamed, hitting his back with her fists as he walked on, unfazed. "My husband is not a man to mess with! He'll serve your head on a silver platter if you hurt me!"

She kicked and flailed and punched his back trying to get away, but it was no use, his arm around her legs held her fast. She shouted in surprise when his hands went to her waist and she was shoved up and onto a saddle, making her frown down at the white horse she sat on in the dim light before looking forward to see who had kidnapped her. Her eyes shot wide as her breath caught in her throat when she was met with a tall man in period formal dress, a cape over his shoulders and a white, full-face mask covering his face.

"He's skittish," he reported of the horse in a raspy tone of voice. "If you struggle, or scream, or yell for help, he'll bolt, and you'll be lost down here forever. Understand?"

Olivia swallowed before nodding and he nodded in return, grabbing the reins of the horse to lead him through the candlelight around them. She held onto the horn of the sidesaddle, adjusting herself in the seat. She glanced around, weighing her options of crying out and making the horse bolt. Even if she _did _get lost, she knew the Doctor would find her. Taking a chance she gripped the horn as tightly as she could, swung one leg over the saddle to straddle it and kicked its sides, sending it into a gallop and out of the masked man's hand.

The horse seemed to know where it was going as she leaned forward, trying to grasp onto the reins while the animal still galloped through the catacombs, its hoof beats echoing off the stone walls. The horse whinnied, loudly and Olivia cried out when she and the horse were suddenly falling forward, and she was immersed in lake water, trying to swim away from the horse's hooves to avoid being kicked. She struggled to get herself above water as her dress and undergarments weighing her down. She grabbed hold of the horse's neck as it surfaced, pulling her head above water to get in a deep breath as it kicked toward the platform it had jumped off of. She let go of it to hang onto the wall as the animal pulled itself up and she heard him trot off as she caught her breath.

She glanced around the surface, seeing if she could swim through the water and reach a destination quickly. She frowned when her ear caught the sound of wood thudding against stone, making her turn toward it. A boat floated behind her, roped up to the platform and she made her way over to it, pushing herself onto it somehow without capsizing it. She unknotted the rope from its mooring and pulled it into the boat before finding the oars to begin rowing it.

"Arms, don't fail me now," she strained under the effort she made to move the boat through the water.

She didn't know where she was going, or where she might even end up, but at least she was rowing there and not swimming, risking drowning to death from her dress weighing her down. She couldn't help but see the similarities between _The Phantom of the Opera_ and this new adventure, although the Sherlock Holmes was a surprise. Olivia had a feeling she'd be coming across a hidden lair soon, almost hoping she would, her arms becoming tired, shaking as they pushed the oars through the water.

She grunted when she was suddenly pushed forward, the boat halted by a barrier and making her look up with a frown. A large, iron gate sat in her way, and as she sat forward to get a closer look through it she could see a scene that didn't look at all like the Phantom's lair in the movie of the play. Everything was advanced centuries beyond the current present technology.

"I see you've found my hiding place."

The voice made her gasp and jump as she looked to her right to see a staircase near the gate, and the masked man was stepping down the stairs, making her swallow.

"And I didn't even have to force you here. You found your own way here," he observed, lifting a hand and pressing it into a stone on the wall, making it sink further in and the gate started rising. "How convenient. You may row forward, now."

"Do I have a choice?" she shot back, and a chuckle bounced off the stone walls.

"Not really, no," he replied, and she could hear the smirk under the mask in his voice before he turned to head into the lair on the stone platform.

She pushed the boat forward until it came to the small shore where its bow scraped and it came to a stop again, and the masked man stood, waiting for her. He held a hand out to her to help her out of the boat, but once she gathered her skirts up so she wouldn't step on them, she climbed out of the boat herself, brushing past him, and making him give another chuckle.

"Where's Christine?" she questioned, cutting to the chase as she turned back to him, letting her skirts fall as he turned to her, pulling off his cape.

"Safe," he replied, vaguely, stepping toward a seat sitting in front of a computer panel to rest it over the back, then face her with his hands held behind his back. "She's none of your concern."

"I'll decide what concerns me, thank you," Olivia retorted, holding her head high, even though she was sure she looked a mess. Her hair was soaked and coming undone, her hat lost in the lake, her dress sopping, but she didn't care.

"You must give your husband hell," the masked man smirked again, then noticed, "You must not live here, judging by the fact that you haven't even reacted to my equipment here…and your accent, or lack there of."

"I know alien technology when I see it," she replied. "And my husband's the one with the accent. Now, I'll ask again: Where is Christine?"

"As I told you before, it doesn't concern you," he shot back, his voice a bit lower and a bit more menacing as he stepped toward her, but she stood her ground, refusing to be afraid. "What _should _concern you is what I will do to you."

Olivia laughed, fully at that, acting more confident than she really felt as she smirked, "You won't hurt me. You need me…_alive_."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, it is so."

"Why?" he questioned, his tone slightly irritable.

"Because if you so much as _look _at me with malicious intent, my husband will bring down all your plans," she snapped back. "Whatever they are, it doesn't matter, because he won't care. And trust me, he's not a man to be reckoned with. But, if you explain the situation to me, when he gets here, maybe we can help you. But you also have to let me see Christine, just so I know she's alright. If you've let her go of your mind control, as you did me, she's probably frightened to death. She'll need consoling."

"How do you know I put her under my control?" he frowned.

"The mirror took hold of me, or didn't you notice?" she shot back, and she could feel him glaring at her through the mask. "You did the same to her, perfecting it over time every time she looked into that mirror until it was refined enough that you could control her just by using that nine note signal. And when she heard it while she was on stage, when the lights went down, she met you, and you brought her here."

"You're clever," he nodded, then shrugged, "For a human."

"You have no idea," she smirked. "And I haven't even gotten to the part where you're an alien. It's why you wear the mask, isn't it?"

"It is," he replied, warily.

"You can take it off, then," she nodded with a wave of her hand. "I've seen plenty of aliens, your face won't scare me."

He was hesitant before lifting his hands and removing the gloves on them to reveal green skin, making her give a slight frown as she searched her memory for every alien species she'd encountered with green skin. Her eyes moved to the mask as he lifted a hand to pull it off, the wig of black hair coming off with it to reveal more green skin and glowing red eyes.

"You're Cathulian," she murmured, making him frown in wonder. "Last time I met your kind, they were a group of marauders."

"We're just like any other species," he replied, setting the mask and wig down on a panel. "Some of us are marauders, some of us are decent people, others are marooned on a planet falsely charged for crimes committed against their race."

"And you're that last one, I'm guessing."

"Yes," he nodded, looking back at her.

"What was the crime?" she asked in full, honest interest.

"Loving too deeply," he replied, making her frown before he explained, "I fell in love with the wrong female on my planet. A general's daughter. I was just a lowly cadet in the academy, waiting to be transferred into military action. She was betrothed to someone else. Naturally the affair caused quite a stir. I was pulled from my quarters one night, charged falsely with a crime I didn't commit, sentenced to exile, stuffed into a pod and sent through the time vortex until I landed here. That was ten cycles ago. You would call them years. I've been down here, hiding, ever since."

Olivia nodded in understanding before asking, "What's your name?"

"My name back home was Talik," he replied, a melancholy lilt to his tone. "My name here is Tobias."

"Your name…here?" Olivia frowned. "Why did you change it?"

"Only one knows I am here," he explained. "Mrs. Gallagher."

"She wouldn't happen to have a daughter, would she?" Olivia smirked, making Talik frown in wonder before nodding.

"Yes, Meg," he replied. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," she scoffed. "I'm clever, remember? So what was the plan? Why bring Christine here?"

He sighed and lifted his mask and wig to step around her toward a faceless mannequin's head, sitting on the surface of another panel, then reported, "It would seem my heart strays toward the impossible romances."

Olivia understood instantly and guessed, "You brought her here to live with you?"

"To take her away from here," he corrected, looking up at her as realization dawned on her. "It took me some time to repair the pod I was sent here in. I've even fixed the guidance system on it. All I need do is punch in the coordinates and let it fly itself. We could go anywhere, and be happy."

"You really think she'll be happy, Talik?" Olivia asked. "You'll be taking her away from everything she knows. Her home, the people who love her; family and friends. You really think she'll love you for that? You know what that feels like…to be all alone in an alien world."

"It would be different," he insisted. "We would be together."

"You can't use your control over her to make her complacent all the time. Would you have her miserable all the time? Wouldn't you want her to be happy?"

"She _will _be happy," he growled, marching toward her to loom over her with a menacing stare, but she only glared right back at him.

"Does she even know who you are?" she growled back, unafraid. His red eyes glared down at her before he looked away with a sneer of defeat, making Olivia sigh through her nose and nod. "As I thought. Talik, I can help you. My husband can help you get back home if you want to, or go anywhere you'd like, but you _can't _take Christine with you. These people can't even handle their own problems, and you're gonna take her with you to _space_? She'll be completely lost."

"_I'll _be there with her," he growled again, meeting her gaze as she sighed in defeat, realizing his heart was doing all the thinking. "I can help her, protect her if needs be. I _love _her."

"And what do you think's gonna happen?" Olivia snapped back. "You take her with you and you two live happily ever after? She'll cry and whine and feel like a prisoner. Stockholm Syndrome doesn't happen to _everybody_!"

"What syndrome?" he frowned, making her sigh and roll her eyes.

"My point is, taking her against her will is no way to win her love."

"She'll grow to love me."

"Oh, for the love of—! As romantic as this entire thing is, she doesn't even know you! You gotta face the facts! It's going to end badly!"

"I've had about enough of you!" Talik growled, grabbing a hold of her loose hair and pulling her with him as she cried out and struggled to be free, stumbling after him when he pulled her deeper into the lair.

She shouted as she was shoved forward into a room and heard some beeping from the opening of the archway, making her turn and look to Talik as he operated the panel next to the room. She surged forward, but was thrown back as a familiar blue static flared out from where she'd made contact with the forcefield. She pulled her Sonic Screwdriver out of her bodice again and aimed it at the field to shut it down. But it didn't work, making her growl in anger.

"Talik, this won't work!" she shouted as he walked away. "Talik! This isn't the answer! Let me out of here! Let me see Christine! Talik! _Talik_!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Doctor, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson followed Meg Gallagher, each with gas lamps lighting their way through the catacombs. Meg took the lead with Holmes behind her, Watson behind him and the Doctor bringing up the rear, his eyes darting around the tunnels, his mind reeling at what Olivia might be going through.

"Stop, Miss Gallagher," Holmes called, making all of them stop and he took a step ahead of her as they stared wide eyes at him and he held the lamp up to see what was ahead. "This is the end of this platform. The stairs lead over this tunnel to the right and to the gate ahead."

"The Phantom's lair," the Doctor murmured, making Watson frown at him.

"Lair?" Watson asked as he carefully made his way around the two.

"Olivia!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the tunnel.

"Doctor, might I remind you that the element of _surprise _is on our side!" Holmes snarled at him, but the Doctor raced up the stairs to the right Holmes had pointed out.

He hurried after him, Meg and Watson heading up as well and they made their way through the cramped walkway to another set of stairs heading down and the Doctor stared through the gate's gaps, seeing all manner of alien technology on the other side and a small boat shoved up against the shore on the other side.

"Olivia!" the Doctor called again, holding up his lamp to see if she was there. "Don't make it sing it out! This is serious, and I'm not Raoul!"

"Doctor!" her faint call came from within and his eyes darted around until he found her standing under an archway leading to a small room. "Doctor! I'm here!"

"Well, ladies, it seems we have guests."

All eyes shot to the direction of the voice to see Talik, unmasked and holding a panicking brunette, Christine, by the arm as she struggled to get away from him.

"This is indeed an unparalleled delight!"

"Good lord, the lines," the Doctor grumbled. "Liv's probably giddy right now."

"I had rather hoped you'd come, Dr. Felton!" Talik called, and Christine squealed when his hand moved from her arm to pull her close and grab her waist. "And now, my wish has come true. You've truly made my night, sir."

"Free them, you monster!" Watson shouted as the Doctor ushered Meg back up the steps to hide her.

"Doctor, what—?"

"I need you to stay out of sight," he explained in a hushed tone.

"We are only here for the ladies," Holmes called to Talik across the lake, buying the Doctor time. "Hand them over to us, and we will leave you in peace."

"But you won't, will you?" Talik shot back.

"Meg, I need you to be brave and do everything I say, when I say it, and stay here," the Doctor whispered to her. "Do you think you can do that?"

"I can try," she nodded, nervously, making him grin and gently touch her cheeks.

"Good girl," he whispered.

"You'll take Christine from me and lead the police to me," Talik continued as Meg gave a small, shy smile and the Doctor stepped back out into view to look past the gate at Olivia.

"I'm only here for my wife," he called, stepping ahead of Holmes. "Release her to me, and I'll do what I can to help you."

"Ah, the famous _Doctor Felton_," Talik mocked. "The man not to be reckoned with. Not really the sort of man I expected from her description of you."

"Nothing is ever as it seems," the Doctor retorted. "For instance, I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey, my wife is a human from the future, and that huge boulder over there is actually an escape pod which you plan to use to, well…escape in, yes?"

"Your husband is clever, Olivia," Talik smirked, still holding onto the struggling Christine. "You were right. But he hasn't found the mechanism to raise the gate yet."

"Oh, you mean…_this _mechanism?" the Doctor smirked, holding out an arm and leaning forward onto the stone that lifted the gate.

Talik's face fell as the gate rose and the three men ducked under it to race across the stone platform against the wall of the cave. Talik gripped Christine tighter and made his way toward the boulder the Doctor had revealed as his escape pod while she kicked and flailed, trying to escape him.

"Liv! Stop lolly-gagging!" the Doctor scolded as he ran past her.

"There's a bit of a forcefield in my way, _dear_," she shot back, making him skid to a stop as Holmes and Watson ran past him and he pointed his Sonic toward her. "Tried that. Deadlocked."

"I don't have time for this!" he snarled as he turned to the other two as they reached Talik and Christine leaning on the pod. Holmes and Watson stopped when Holmes spotted the edge of a huge trap door where Talik stood on the other side of it. The Doctor aimed his Sonic at the gate, lowering it, making Talik panic and growl in anger. "Meg! Don't let him out!"

"Yes, Doctor!" she called back, revealing herself on the platform and leaning on the gate to look in on them.

"Nowhere to run, Phantom!" Holmes nearly snarled, holding a hand toward them. "Hand over Miss Davenport, release Mrs. Felton, and you will not hear from us again."

"_No_!" Talik shouted, making Christine scream in fright as the Doctor made his way to the two, ready to put himself between them and the Cathulian if needed. "Can I not have one thing – one! – that is _mine_?! I loved Leosi, and I was taken away from her! Now you wish to take Christine from me! _I won't let you_!"

"Talik!"

All eyes shot to Olivia as she still stood, trapped in the room, staring at them through the archway.

"Let her go…and take me."

"What?" Talik breathed.

"What?" Holmes and Watson chirped together with frowns each.

"What?!" the Doctor snapped.

"This isn't about Christine," Olivia explained. "Talik, you're lonely. You've been here, on your own, for ten years, pining over your lost love. That would drive anyone insane. I've been there. I know what you're feeling. But kidnapping her is not the answer. So take me instead, and I promise…I'll be the best companion you could've _ever_ had."

She felt the Doctor grasp their telepathic bond, but didn't hint at it.

"_Olivia Lydia Felton, what in the __hell__ are you doing?!_"

"_Trust me, my love._"

"_I will once you tell me what's going on!_"

"Let her go," Olivia pleaded, trying to ignore the angry glare from the Doctor.

Talik stared around at them, then at Christine, who kept her gaze away from him as he thought before he looked back to the three men and nodded. Without a word he dragged Christine with him toward the men, pushing past them to get to Olivia, using his free hand to punch the code into the panel to drop the forcefield. He grabbed Olivia's arm and held her close before releasing Christine who bolted for the gate.

"Watson, see to Miss Davenport," Holmes instructed, and Watson nodded, heading around Talik and Olivia to go after Christine.

The Doctor watched Talik pull Olivia back toward them. He knew he was keeping her close for insurance, making sure he got away. His eyes met Olivia's and she grinned with a wink, making him frown incredulously at her. She looked to the floor as she was dragged toward the pod, seeing the crease of the trap door Holmes had noticed…and she had noticed it earlier when she first entered.

"Vatican cameos!" she called, and the Doctor grabbed Holmes to pull him back as Olivia shoved a confused Talik toward the pod, over the crease, and stomped as hard as she could on it.

The crease parted farther, causing Talik to lean on the pod as it sunk down a bit, before dropping completely. Olivia sighed and turned to Holmes and the Doctor with a grin…but the celebration came too early. Talik had been able to grab hold of the edge of the death drop below, and he grabbed her ankle to pull her into the hole with him.

"_Olivia_!"

The Doctor launched forward before her hand disappeared and grabbed a hold of it to hold onto her as she dangled over the dark hole below them, Talik trying to pull himself up and out. Talik reached down and pulled something from a pocket, holding onto the edge with one hand, the other aiming a blaster right at the Doctor's head as he tried to pull Olivia up. The Doctor stared wide eyes at Talik, meeting his glare before a foot smacked Talik's blaster out of his hand, making Talik look up at Holmes in surprise before he received a shoe to the face. He shouted as he fell down the huge hole, Holmes kneeling to help the Doctor pull Olivia up and out.

"Thank you, Sherlock," the Doctor strained under Olivia's weight until she was completely out and they all sat, panting in exhaustion. The Doctor frowned to Olivia as she leaned back on her hands and she met his gaze with a frown of her own before grinning when he asked, "Vatican cameos?"

"Jack used it once," she shrugged. "Has a nice ring, doesn't it?"

"Do you even know where that phrase came from?" he asked as they all stood and made their way back toward the gate as the Doctor gestured to Meg to open it, Watson consoling Christine as she sobbed against him.

"Jack told me," she nodded with a smirk, wrapping her arms around one of his.

"Where do you suppose that drop leads?" Holmes wondered, his steps slowing as he looked back, and Olivia and the Doctor could tell he was curious enough to head back and examine it.

"Too far to investigate," the Doctor replied as they reached Watson, Christine and Meg. "I say we get back up to the surface and assure the world that Miss Christine Davenport is alive and well."

"I concur, Doctor," Holmes nodded, smirking at Watson as he still consoled Christine, then turned to Meg. "Perhaps there is a way we may block all the entrances to this underground maze and leave all this…marvelous technology to rest?"

"Or," the Doctor drawled, drawing their attention to him, as he smiled, "We could move it all to Baker Street for you to examine?"

"Would this not influence the course of history, Doctor?" Holmes wondered.

"Oh, I trust you and Dr. Watson to keep a secret," the Doctor grinned, giving a wink to Olivia as she shook her head at him with a smile. "We'll sort it upstairs, eh?"

"Yes, I think we could all use some fresh air," Olivia nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't resist using Vatican Cameos! I mean...Sherlock Holmes and Benedict Cumberbatch as the Doctor...it was a perfect storm. I found out what it means: its a military term originating in WW2 for everyone to duck. don't believe me, look it up on urban dictionary, lol. reviews?


	12. Eleven Months

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Eleven Months**_

Olivia grinned as she stared at all the equipment and experiments littering Sherlock Holmes' laboratory table. Her jade eyes were as wide as her smile, but she dare not touch anything out of fear of disturbing and breaking something.

"Mr. Holmes, would you—?" She cut herself off when she whirled around to see him staring and examining the TARDIS as the Doctor ran in and out of it, carrying panels from Talik's lair out of it.

"This…ship is extraordinary!" Holmes breathed, leaning over to look inside before turning to Olivia with sparkling eyes as the Doctor darted back into the box. "Is it possible for such a small box to be so much _larger_ on the inside?"

"Is it possible that extraterrestrials should exist as phantoms beneath opera houses?" Olivia smirked as he approached, both lifting their glasses of water to tap the crystal in a small toast and sip. "As you said before, when you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable—"

"Must be the truth," he nodded as the Doctor sailed up next to Olivia to wrap an arm around her and kiss her temple.

"All the panels are set up for you to examine, though you won't be able to turn them back on," the Doctor explained.

"I understand, thank you, Doctor," Holmes nodded then observed, "The two of you look very happy together."

"I should hope so," Olivia giggled.

"It's an honest happiness," Holmes explained. "I've seen married couples that deceive in happiness very well, but there are still signs that they are miserable."

"Well, we're still in the honeymoon phase," Olivia smiled, giving the Doctor a wink when he looked down at her, looking appalled. "It's been a year or so…maybe two? Time is a bit relative for us. We have a baby back home. Amelia."

"She's adorable," the Doctor beamed.

"How old?" Holmes wondered.

"She just turned two months," Olivia grinned.

"Oh, Doctor, I'd been meaning to ask, where do you suppose that huge hole in the lair came from?" Holmes wondered. "It's the one thing I couldn't make sense of."

"Honestly, I'm not sure either," the Doctor shrugged. "My guess is, when his ship crashed it hit so hard that it tunneled its way there and that's where he came out."

"Stranger things have happened," Olivia nodded, seeing Holmes' frown of thought then frowned herself in wonder, "Where's Dr. Watson?"

"Still consoling the soprano, I believe," Holmes smirked, making Olivia giggle as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"And he balked when I said he was a lady's man," she smiled before they heard the door downstairs open and shut, Watson trudging up the stairs. "Speak of the devil."

"Ah, John," Holmes smirked, setting his water down as Watson stepped into the room, noticing the TARDIS and staring at it for a moment before looking to the three. "How is Miss Davenport?"

"Shaken, to be expected, but unharmed," Watson reported, pulling off his hat and coat to set it on his writing desk. "This was a rather fanciful adventure, wasn't it? No one would ever believe it. There is no possible way the readers would, in any case."

"Maybe you can tweak the details a bit?" Olivia smiled, making the Doctor roll his eyes again. "Change a few things. Maybe even write it under a pseudonym?"

"I say, that's not a bad idea, that," Watson nodded then glanced around in thought. "_The Phantom of the Opera_. That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? And instead of London, it could be set in Paris, France. My first work of fiction!"

"Thought a name for yourself, yet?" Holmes smirked.

"I have one!" Olivia grinned.

"Ok! Time to go!" the Doctor grinned as well, quickly shaking Holmes' hand then Watson's. "Pleasure meeting you two. You have no idea, really, but we really must be going. Getting back to that baby of ours. Little Amelia. Come on, Liv. Don't say another word."

"But, Doctor!" Olivia whined as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the TARDIS and she quickly turned to Holmes and Watson with a grin. "Gaston Le—!"

The Doctor threw a hand over her mouth before she could finish the name and dragged her back into the blue box as she giggled into his hand and the door shut behind them.

"Rather a strange pair, aren't they, Holmes?" Watson frowned in wonder as his friend only chuckle at the display.

"But we knew that from the beginning, didn't we?" he replied, before they both frowned in wonder when they heard a whirring sound fill the room, a gust blowing around the room. Watson's eyes shot wide as the TARDIS began dematerializing, Holmes only staring on as it disappeared completely.

"By Jove! Did you see that, Holmes?!" Watson questioned, looking to his friend…who immediately burst into laughter.

* * *

_In the TARDIS..._

"Olivia, you are _terrible_!" the Doctor laughed as he operated the console and Olivia sat in the jump seat, giggling and playing with a piece of lace that was dangling from her bodice. "Having a hand in creating your own favorite story. You've really pulled a number, Mrs. Sigma. You are _wicked_!"

"Love you two, Mr. Sigma," she giggled, unable to stop herself as she leaned back in the seat. "Are we going back to mom's?"

"Yes, we are," he smiled, slamming a lever down then turning to her with a grin as he leaned sideways on the console. "Just in time for Christmas."

"Oh, goodie," she sneered, slouching in the chair with a pout. "Mom's gonna want me to help her cook. I _hate_ cooking Christmas dinner! It's retarded! Why do we have to even _have_ Christmas dinner?! Why can't we just have…regular dinner?"

"Because then, it wouldn't be Christmas," the Doctor smiled, stepping toward her and taking her hand to pull her to her feet, his hands wrapping around her waist, made smaller by the corset she was wearing. "I'll help with Amelia and some cooking if ya like? The TARDIS can cook the turkey!"

Olivia giggled before asking, "What?"

"I'll show you when we get to that bit," he assured her. "Come on!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door.

"Wait!" she called, making him stop and look to her with a frown, but she only smiled, sweetly, taking his hand in both of hers and swinging it slightly. "I think I was pretty brilliant today, don't you? Not to mention I didn't fall in love and feel compelled to run off with the Phantom of the Opera. I think I deserve a good, long, passionate kiss for that, at _least_."

The Doctor gave a slight growl before pulling her hand from his and wrapping it around her waist to pull her against him and looking deep into her eyes.

"You deserve a lot more than that, but we don't have time," he murmured.

"You're the _Lord_ of Time," she giggled as he inched toward her lips. "You can bend it to your will."

"Would that I truly could, Liv," he whispered, inching closer to her as they both grinned at each. "If I could, we'd never leave this bloody box."

"Watch your language," she whispered back before his lips brushed against hers and she captured his mouth to kiss him deeply, her hands instantly going to his hair as his hands pulled her closer to her waist. As they pulled back for breath, she ruffled his soft, curly hair, making them both giggle as he leaned down to trail kisses over her neck. "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you do it. You always end up with such…awesome hair. I'm jealous."

"You have other _dazzling_ qualities," he assured her, whispering against her skin before pulling back to look into her eyes again, lifting one hand up to stroke her cheek, smiling down at her warmly. "Come on, it's time for you to get your surprise."

"That's right! I have a surprise waiting for me!" she grinned, letting him grab her hand and pull her out the door of the TARDIS and into the backyard of a one story house painted white, and she could see through the glass door leading inside from the yard that it was empty of all furniture.

"Ta-da!" he sang with a grin, holding his arms up to the house. She frowned in confusion at the house then at him as he looked to her, still grinning before he excitedly explained, "It's ours!"

Her frown disappeared as and her eyes widened as she looked back at the house in shock, then at him again as his smile fell, his blue eyes glowing with worry as she gaped at him, breathing, "Ours?"

"You don't like it," he assumed, deflating and nearly slapping a hand to his face, rubbing at his mouth. "I knew I should've gotten the two story. But, I reckoned this was right across the street from your mum, and we could still be close to her so she could watch Amelia and come over whenever she liked, or we could go over there. You know it has four bedrooms! Master bedroom, Amelia's bedroom, a guest bedroom and a room for…whatever we want! I'd say we could park the TARDIS there, but then I thought, why would we, when we have this lovely backyard? Did you see the huge weeping willow tree I'm parked in front of?! Please, say something, Liv."

Without a word, Olivia threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close, making him grunt when their bodies hit each other.

"Ok! Hugging now," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly to lift her off her feet and swing her gently from side to side. "Hugging's good. Hugging means good feelings…right?"

"Right," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion as tears filled her eyes and he set her back down on her feet, but neither of them let the other go. "I love it, Theta. It's amazing. Is this what you did the other day when you went out early that morning?"

"Yes," he chuckled into her hair. "I can't get anything past you anymore, can I?"

"Not since I became a mother," she whispered, finally pulling back as she sniffled and he lifted his hands to her cheeks, running his thumbs over the tears she shed.

"Happy tears," he smiled, warmly. "Good. I like those, too. Want a look inside?"

Olivia only nodded, wiping her tears away and smiling before he took her hand and pulled her toward the door.

* * *

_Christmas Eve..._

"I can't believe how big she's getting!" Aaron grinned, bouncing Amelia in his arms and grinning down at her, the Doctor and Olivia watching him as they, Joyce and Jack all sat in the living room. They were all looking festive, Olivia in a reindeer decorated red and white sweater, Aaron in a matching one, but the red was replaced with green, the Doctor in his gray suit over a green waistcoat with the collar of a red button-down shirt, Joyce in a flattering green dress with bright red heels and Jack wearing what he normally did, with the exception of the Santa hat on his head.

"_I_ can't believe how _sexy_ the Doctor's regeneration came out," Jack smirked, looking to the Doctor as they both sat on the couch, Olivia between them, and the Captain winked at the Time Lord, making the latter sneer and Olivia couldn't help but giggle, placing a hand on the Doctor's knee.

"He's always been sexy, Jack," she smirked, looking to the Doctor, then reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, adding, "But his hair is the _best_ this time around."

"Liv, stop pawing at me in front of everyone," the Doctor muttered, swatting her hand away as they all laughed, and the doorbell rang, making everyone frown.

"That'll be the Smiths," Joyce smiled, standing and heading for the front door, making Aaron frown at the other three as they only nodded, seeming to understand.

"The Smiths?" he asked. "Who are the Smiths?"

"Mickey and Martha," Olivia replied, making Aaron stare wide, green eyes at her.

"Mickey and Martha got married?!" he shrieked, making Amelia burst into loud cries of shock, and Olivia rolled her eyes as she stood to take her from him. "Sorry."

"I hear a baby cryin'!" Mickey grinned as he walked in with Martha under his arm both holding a bag each. "Did Captain Cheesecake tell another bad joke?"

"Mickey Mouse!" Jack cheered, standing, as did the Doctor as Olivia laughed, and Martha made her way to Aaron for a hug, then to Olivia for a half hug and a kiss to Amelia's head. "Come to bring presents for all the good girls and boys."

"Yup, and you got coal again. Nice hat," Mickey retorted without missing a beat as he shook Jack's hand, then looked to the Doctor. "Who's this, then? Another one of your boy toys?"

"I _wish_," Jack scoffed, making Aaron punch him in the arm as Mickey frowned in confusion at the two before Olivia stepped up next to the Doctor with Amelia.

"No, he's _my _boy toy," Olivia smirked as the Doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You remember the Doctor, don't you, Mickey?"

"Ah, so you went and changed your face again, eh?" Mickey nodded, letting Martha take the bag he held, along with her own and set it next to the Christmas tree in the corner.

"Twice," the Doctor confirmed.

"Blimey, how much trouble did you get into since we last met?" Mickey laughed, stepping toward him to shake his free hand then look to the baby, whispering to Olivia, "Don't let Harkness near this one when she's older."

"I have a feeling by the time she comes of age, he's gonna be a big huge face in a rolling, glass cylinder of smoke," Olivia whispered back then giggled as realization dawned on Mickey.

"No!" he breathed through a smirk, making Olivia nod hugely.

"Liv, behave," the Doctor warned her.

"Any problems I should know about?" Martha asked about Amelia as she came up next to Mickey.

"She had a huge case of the sniffles a week ago that freaked me out, but other than that, no worries," Olivia smiled back. "I'm glad you both came."

"Well, when Mrs. F invited us over we couldn't say no," Mickey smiled, wrapping an arm around Martha. "It was this, or Christmas at the in-law's."

"I don't blame him for choosing here," Martha added, making Olivia laugh and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Hello!" a new, cheerful voice called from the doorway and they all turned to see Sarah Jane entering with bags, her son, Luke, right behind her carrying a glass casserole dish covered in aluminum foil.

"Sarah Jane! You came!" Aaron grinned, rushing toward her and hugging Luke as Joyce took the dish from the young man and Jack sauntered over to take the bags from Sarah Jane.

"Of course we came!" Sarah grinned as Aaron hugged her before leading them into the living room as Jack set the bags near the tree then stuck his hand out to Luke.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he smiled, charmingly, making Aaron glare at him as Luke shook his hand.

"Oh, knock it off, Harkness," Olivia called, making him look to her with wide eyes.

"I'm just saying hello!" he called back defensively as Luke retreated to his mother's side, Sarah Jane rolling her eyes at him before turning Olivia and the Doctor for hugs each then looked to the baby.

"Oh, she's so beautiful," Sarah Jane smiled as Luke looked over her shoulder at Little Amelia.

"Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, meet Amelia River Felton…Sigma," the Doctor introduced, as Amelia squirmed in Olivia's arms, happily and Olivia chuckled at his addition to her name. Amelia made a few noises that made the Doctor chuckle as Olivia rolled her eyes, and the two looked to them in wonder.

"She just commented that Luke is very handsome," Olivia muttered. "We've got a live one on our hands, Doctor."

"Well if she's anything like you…" the Doctor trailed off with a smirk, making Olivia shoot a wide-eyed, gaping stare at him.

"_Me_?! You're the madman with a blue box!"

"Can I hold her?" Sarah Jane hoped, turning their attention back to her and Olivia smiled with a nod as Amelia was transferred over to Sarah Jane, Luke still staring down in awe at the baby.

"She's very tiny," he finally commented, lifting a hesitant hand to touch her tiny one with his finger and she grasped it, tightly. "Wow! She's strong!"

"Like her mum," Sarah Jane smiled, giving Olivia a wink as the Doctor pressed a kiss to Olivia's temple.

"Olivia," Martha called, drawing their attention to her as she leaned around Luke. "Sorry, your mum needs help in the kitchen."

Olivia nodded and followed Martha in that direction, Sarah Jane following with Amelia as she bounced the bundle in her arms and Luke couldn't help but follow, mesmerized by the baby, leaving the Doctor, Mickey, Aaron and Jack in the living room with Christmas music filling the background from the stereo.

"So, the Doctor's gone domestic," Mickey smirked as he sat on one end of the couch, the Doctor on the other and Jack in an armchair with Aaron sitting on the arm of it next to him.

"Disappointing, isn't it?" Jack added, making the Doctor glare between them as Jack pulled his hat off and set it on Aaron's head, making the red-head giggle.

"A wife, a baby…and Martha said that you bought a house across the street," Mickey went on. "What, are you, Mr. Rogers, now?"

"Very funny, Rickey," the Doctor shot back, making Jack chuckle as Aaron rolled his eyes at them.

"Why are you picking on the Doctor?" Aaron questioned, adjusting the Santa hat on his head. "Mickey's got a wife and was complaining about having Christmas with the in-laws! You can't get any more domestic than that."

"Yeah, but I've still got a cool job," Mickey retorted.

"Oi! Liv and I still travel!" the Doctor chirped, defensively. "Just a few days ago we went to visit New Siluria to see how the dinos we left there were getting on."

"If Olivia hadn't told me the story behind that I would not have a _clue_ what you were talking about," Aaron piped up.

"Nearly got crushed by a T-Rex again," the Doctor muttered. "My fault, she told me not to try riding it."

"The part that really disturbs me about that sentence is the word 'again,'" Mickey confessed, shaking his head.

"Please tell me the baby wasn't with you," Jack begged with a pained expression.

"Of course not!" the Doctor shot back with an offended stare. "I'm daft, but I'm not a moron."

"I think some of us would beg to differ on that," Mickey chuckled.

"Tell them about Sherlock Holmes!" Aaron grinned excitedly, trying to change the subject as Jack only laughed.

* * *

_In the Kitchen..._

"Olivia, you'll have to show them the house before they all leave!" Joyce insisted, mashing the potatoes in a huge bowl as Martha stood next to her, Sarah Jane and Luke still fawning over the baby. "It's got four bedrooms, a huge back yard, and it's just across the street! They can stop parking in my backyard now, and I can take care of Amelia whenever they need me to."

"Sounds lovely," Martha smiled, sipping on a glass of wine as Olivia looked over the stuffing Sarah Jane had made and brought for them. "Just out of curiosity…how did he pay for it?"

"Kate Lethbridge-Stewart and U.N.I.T. took care of it," Olivia smiled, making Martha nod, knowingly as Amelia started fussing in Sarah Jane's arms and Olivia instructed, "Give her over to Luke."

"Oh, no, I-I couldn't take her," Luke refused, shaking his head as Sarah Jane moved to hand the baby to him. "I'll drop her!"

"I'll show you how to hold her," Sarah Jane assured him, taking his arm with one hand to push him toward the dining table. "Here, come sit and hold her."

"She's hungry," Olivia explained her reason for fussing as Luke sat in one of the chairs at the table, turning to face the women in the kitchen. "I'll make a bottle up and you can feed her."

"Here," Sarah Jane urged, showing him how she was holding Amelia. "Like this. Rest her head on your arm and hold her close."

"Mum, I'm not sure I should—"

"You'll be fine," Sarah Jane nodded, lowering Amelia into his arms and he did as his mother had showed him, holding Amelia close as he stared down at her with a wide-eyed stare as she started to settle. "See? You're doing wonderfully."

Olivia stepped up with a bottle, handing it to Luke after testing the temperature of the milk. Luke swallowed as he looked to her and took the bottle, holding it toward Amelia who instantly began drinking from it, happily.

"That is so precious," Martha murmured to Joyce, watching Luke with Amelia as Olivia and Sarah Jane started helping with the food.

After Amelia had drained the bottle, Olivia took her to burp her, then handed her back to Luke, who took her back with enthusiasm this time and started playing with her, talking and making a few faces at her as he rocked her and eventually she fell asleep as he watched her. Olivia skipped into the living room to announce that the dinner was ready, but frowned when she noticed the Doctor was nowhere to be found.

"Where's the Doctor?" she asked Jack as he passed her with Aaron and Mickey to serve themselves, and she glared at him. "What did you do to him?"

"We didn't do anything!" Jack promised, holding his hands up in surrender. "He just disappeared after Mickey told us about Antarctica."

Olivia frowned and nodded, swatting him away to go get his food as she turned back to the kitchen to get to the backyard, glancing outside to see if he was there. Looking to the TARDIS, she noticed the door was ajar and frowned in wonder, stepping toward the box to quietly open the door fully. Her frown deepened when she caught the sound of a familiar song, but it sounded tinny and there were voices mingled with the music, laughter and chatting…and one familiar voice in particular laughing that he was embarrassing.

She sighed, realizing what he was watching on the scanner with his back facing the door. She was sure he didn't even notice her making her way toward him, or notice when she was standing next to him, watching Amy and Rory's wedding reception on the scanner. How he'd recorded it all, she didn't know.

"I got this from the videographer they had at the wedding," he reported as if reading her mind, and she wasn't too surprised that he'd actually noticed she was there. He sighed as he tapped the screen to pause it on an image of Amy and Rory dancing together, smiling happily at each other…before it all went to hell. "Eleven months, Liv. It's been eleven months since Manhattan."

"I know," she whispered, looping her arms around his as tears filled her eyes at the memory of her friends and where they were…and how they got there. She frowned in thought when she looked up at him, sensing there was more to that than he was admitting. "Theta? You don't…? You _know_ that wasn't your fault, right?"

"Of course it was my fault, Liv," he replied, looking to her, incredulously. "They were under _my_ protection, and I let them down. Now they're stuck in the past, dead in the future, and they would be here right now if I hadn't decided to show off, as usual. Wouldn't you want them here, to see them with Little Amelia, laughing and partaking with our friends?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Of course I want them here, but they're not, and I miss them, but if you think, for one second, that _they_ blame you for that, or _I_ blame you for it, or even _River_ blamed you for it, you had better think again. It was no one's fault but those damned Angels, Theta. We went to Manhattan for a bit of fun, and you couldn't have possibly known that. I know nothing I say will change how you feel, but what happened to them was _not_…_your_…_fault_."

The Doctor swallowed before giving a small nod as Olivia sighed and pulled him closer to hug him tightly, her arms slipping under his suit jacket to bury her face into his waistcoat, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and pull her even closer.

"They should be here, Liv," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion, and she closed her eyes to keep her tears from falling before pulling back and looking up at him.

"Why don't we just focus on who _is_ here?" she smiled, sweetly, lifting her hands to cup his face as she looked into his eyes. "Martha and Mickey. Sarah Jane and Luke. Jack, Aaron, my mom…and me. _I'm_ still here. You could've lost me a million times over, but you've managed to save me every time. If you keep taking the blame for things you have no control over, you'll be angry and sad all the time, and you'll hate yourself. We all love you, Theta. Me most of all."

He swallowed hard, a tear escaping down his cheek as he nodded, and she brushed it away, gently, with her thumb.

"Dinner's ready," she smiled, stepping onto her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. "I'm starved."

* * *

**A/N:** fluff and family and friends fun! I wanted to have everybody come together just for fun! reviews?


	13. Twelve Days of Christmas

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Twelve Days of Christmas**_

"Liv! Liv, wake up!"

Olivia groaned as she turned on her bed in her mother's house and buried her face into her pillow, the Doctor's hand on her shoulder shaking her as he bounced on the bed.

"Liv! It's Christmas! There's presents downstairs!"

"Theta, I need my beauty sleep," she groaned, lifting a hand and finding his face with her palm to shove him away from her and he flopped onto his back with a laugh. "Go take Amelia downstairs and open presents with her if you're that excited."

He slid up behind her again to wrap his arm around her waist and trail kisses over her skin, moving her hair aside to reach the nape of her neck. She groaned again as she stretched, grinning into her pillow before turning to face him and he lifted a hand to move her raven locks from her face, then stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, staring down at her with a warm smile.

"But I wanted _us_ to open presents together," he murmured, kissing her forehead, then her cheeks and trailing down to her neck again.

"Ok, I'm awake," she grinned, wrapping an arm around his neck as he continued trailing kisses where he could reach. "Let's go down stairs and open some presents."

"Brilliant! Race you!" he grinned, shoving her away and she shrieked when she fell off the small bed and he scrambled off of it.

Her head popped up, her hair a tangled mess and her pajamas disheveled as he ran out the door and she shoved herself up to race after him. When they reached the stairs they started shoving at each other in a giggling mess of limbs before stumbling at the bottom of the stairs and the Doctor grabbed her hand to drag her toward the tree in the living room. They tumbled to the floor at the foot of it and the Doctor grabbed a giftwrapped bag to shake it next to his ear.

"That's mine!" Olivia squeaked, grabbing it from him, making him jump and frown at her. "It's got _my_ name on it."

He stuck his tongue out at her before searching through the gifts for something with his name on it as she went to ripping the paper of the one she held in her lap.

"Who's it from?" he questioned, still searching the pile before grinning when he found something with his name on it to rip at it.

"It's from Jack," she smiled, making him stop and look to her as she lifted something from the ripped paper, giggling like mad. "Oh, the man knows me too well. That could be dangerous."

"A U.N.I.T. beret?" the Doctor frowned. "What for?"

"For _you_, Mr. Sigma," she giggled, leaning over to plant it onto his head and she bit the corner of her lip as she adjusted it so it sat just right over his mess of curly hair. The locks curled up over the end of the beret, slightly, and there was a mass of hair just above the nape of his neck that she started twirling around her fingers as her hand leaned on his shoulder. "You look _very_ handsome. The gift that'll keep on giving."

He blushed as he stared down at her with wide eyes while she bit her lip before leaning up to kiss his cheek and he turned back to his gift, muttering, "Liv, behave."

She giggled before nodding to the thing in his lap and asked, "What's that and who's it from?"

"Martha and Mickey," he replied, looking down at the box in his lap he had yet to rip all the paper off of. She grinned as he began tearing at it again, not removing the beret from his head as he pulled the top off the box and grinned when he looked inside. "Oh! It's a new nanorecorder! I'd mentioned you'd broken my other one."

"With good reason," she retorted as he set it aside in the box, starting a pile before reaching for another gift, but grimaced when he noticed it wasn't for him. "You tried to put some kind of tracker in me! I was _not_ about to have that. How was I to know throwing it across the control room would break it so easily?"

"This one's yours," he reported, handing the gift to her and she took it as he added, "From them as well."

"Martha told me what it was," she smiled, taking the gift to open it. "Teething things for the baby. I'll open that later."

"Good grief, you two couldn't at _least_ wait for me?"

The couple looked to the stairs to see Aaron stepping down and heading toward them, a mess from sleep.

"Where's Jack?" Olivia asked as he stepped up behind her to sit down with them.

"Still sleeping," Aaron yawned, leaning on her shoulder as they watched the Doctor shuffle through gifts. "I swear, that man takes everything out of me."

"_And_ you can stop talking, now," Olivia nodded, lifting a hand and shoving it into his face, as she'd done to the Doctor earlier, and he fell onto his back, sprawled over the rug, with a chuckle. "I had to deal with that when I worked with him, I don't need it from you."

"This is yours," the Doctor blurted, tossing a gift to Olivia who caught it expertly and began ripping at the paper.

"I see you got mine and Jack's gift," Aaron smirked, lifting his hand to ruffle the bit of hair peeking out from under the beret on the Doctor's head.

"It's not the one Jack puts on _you_, is it?" Olivia hoped, making the Doctor freeze and look to her in wide-eyed horror.

"No, we got a brand new one from Martha, for you guys," Aaron smiled, still playing with the Doctor's curls. "Joint effort."

"Thanks, and stop that!" she snapped, reaching over to swat his hand from the Doctor, making Aaron chuckle. "Those are _my_ curls to play with! Get away from him!"

"Really, am I only here to be pawed at?" the Doctor muttered before grinning and tearing at the paper of the gift he found. "These are from your mother."

They both opened and lifted the contents at the same time and Aaron burst into laughter at the sight of the matching Christmas sweaters with snowmen, one in blue for the Doctor, one in purple for Olivia, matching grimaces on the couple's faces as they lowered them to their laps.

"The burden falls to you now, Doctor," Aaron smirked, sitting up and patting his shoulders. "No more ugly Christmas sweaters for me."

"Yeah, you lucked out," Olivia muttered, tossing the sweater into the pile of things that were hers, as the Doctor did with his before lifting another gift.

"Oh," he smiled, warmly as he read the tag. "Sarah Jane."

"Luke _really_ liked Amelia," Olivia reported, taking the gift he handed to her before he tossed a few things over his shoulder.

"Yours, Aaron," he announced, before tearing at his own gift and Olivia started pulling at hers as well. "And he's not coming anywhere near her again."

"Oh, please, don't start," Olivia groaned before grinning into the small bag. "Oh! It's a handheld scanner! I had mentioned I wanted one while I was there. The Sonic isn't enough sometimes. I love it! I'll have to write her a lovely card."

"New waistcoat!" the Doctor grinned, holding it up to grin at it. "With the milky way on it! Yes, send her a card."

"Did you get mine and Jack's gift, Doctor?" Aaron hoped with a mischievous grin, making Olivia's gaze narrow at him.

"What did you get him?" she ground out, making him smirk back with a wink and she rolled her eyes before looking to the Doctor when he found another gift to open. "Is that the one they got you?"

"Yes," he replied, warily as he pulled back the flaps of the box under the paper, cautiously, and his eyes widened before he slapped the box shut again.

"What is it?" Olivia questioned as he set the box aside. "Doctor?"

"Nothing," he choked, then cleared his throat as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Doctor," she called in warning as Aaron laughed hysterically. "Aaron, I swear, you better tell me what that is!"

"Don't worry," Aaron chuckled. "You'll like it."

"Aaron—!"

"Baby coming through!"

They looked up at the stairs to see Jack carrying Amelia down the stairs and toward them, Joyce right behind him on the stairs and heading for the kitchen.

"Oh, and I've got Amelia with me," he smirked, sitting next to Aaron as he bounced Amelia in his arms.

"Captain Cheeky," Olivia smiled as Amelia cooed and squirmed happily in Jack's arms. "She likes Uncle Jack."

"Give her to Aaron," the Doctor nearly growled at Jack.

"You look cute in that beret, Doctor," Jack smirked back, making the Time Lord's eyes widen as he lifted a hand to grab the hat and yank it off his head, glaring at Jack.

"Leave them be," Olivia smiled, stroking Amelia's head affectionately as Aaron kissed the top of the baby's head with a grin. "Where's mom?"

"Getting her a bottle," Jack replied. "I'll feed her."

"Thanks Uncle Jack," Olivia sang as Joyce stepped in with a bottle in her hand, checking the temperature on her wrist before handing it to Jack.

"Did you two get my gifts?" Joyce smiled at Olivia and the Doctor.

They looked up at her with wide-eyes, reindeer caught in the headlights before Olivia finally replied for them.

"Yup!" she chirped, clearing her throat to lower it from its sudden high octave. "Got 'em! Love 'em. Thanks, mom."

"Um…Joyce, thank you, but I feel like I'm taking a tradition from Aaron—"

"Oh, don't worry, Doctor," Joyce smiled and stepped toward Aaron to ruffle his hair, grinning, "He got one, too."

"Not getting out of this one, babe," Jack murmured into Aaron's ear as he still fed Amelia, but his smirk fell at what Joyce said next.

"And Jack got one, too, of course," she smiled. "Can't leave out my granddaughters uncles, can I?"

"Ha ha!" Olivia vocalized, pointing at Jack who scowled back.

"I got a train!" the Doctor grinned, holding up a train car he'd just unwrapped, and making Olivia grin as Aaron and Jack frowned at him while he examined it. "Well…a train car anyway. What's in here?"

Olivia watched him carefully as he opened the tiny doors and looked inside, his smile dropping slowly as he realized what he was seeing.

"I remember you said you wanted a train office," she smiled, sitting up on her knees and watching him as he examined the thing in his hands with a keen eye. "I know it's not big enough to work in, but I did what I could. Well? Do you like it? Look! I had it engraved on the bottom! Read it!"

The Doctor turned it, the delicate details of the moving parts and doors clinking in his hand as he did, swallowing hard as he read the engraving.

_For my Highwayman and his love for the Ponds_

Olivia watched as he closed his eyes, causing a tear to run down his cheek and she frowned before glancing to Aaron and Jack, nodding toward the kitchen. Taking the hint, they stood and made their way there, Aaron asking Joyce for some leftover Christmas dinner for breakfast as Jack cooed at Amelia. Olivia watched them leave before shifting closer to the Doctor who hadn't moved from staring at the engraving on the train car.

"I thought…it would help so you wouldn't feel so…sad," she murmured, lifting a hand to brush the tear from his cheek. "It's not working, is it?"

He said nothing as he lowered it to his lap, still staring down at it. She frowned at him in panic. Usually when he loved something he was excited and instantly hugged her or pulled her in for a kiss or…_saying_ something. She wasn't sure if he was really upset, didn't like the gift, or if this was part of his personality for this regeneration. He still hadn't said a word as she watched him, making her sigh in defeat.

"You don't have to keep it if you don't like it," she murmured, reaching for it. "It was stupid. I didn't think—"

She was cut off when one of his hands took her wrist, gently and she looked up at him with wide eyes when he finally met her gaze…with a warm smile.

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling on her arm to wrap both of his around her and pull her close, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. "I love it, Liv. It's lovely, and sweet, and surprising. I love that you can still surprise me like this. I love _you_."

She grinned, hugging him close and kissing his cheek before he pulled back to look at it again.

"This is going in our new home, right over the fireplace for everyone to see," he smiled as he stroked it, reverently before reaching under the tree and handing her a gift. "This makes my present to you look like it was made of paper Mache."

"Don't say that," she smiled, taking the gift to start unwrapping it as the Doctor watched her, intently. "I'm sure it's lovely, Theta. I'll love it, whatever it is."

He said nothing as she pulled the paper back and frowned in wonder at what looked like a piece of thick glass the size of a smart phone.

"Pick it up," he urged, and she lifted it with her fingers on the edges, but when nothing happened, she looked to him in wonder

He only nodded that she look to it, and when she did, she frowned when the screen blipped to life and gasped when the picture she had taken of herself and the Doctor at Torchwood appeared in the glass. Tears came to her eyes as she stared at it before it faded away to a picture of the two of them after his regeneration when he'd punched Jack and she was holding ice over his hand recalling Aaron had taken the picture.

The next picture was one she had taken of them on their wedding night, when she'd been sitting on his lap in her wedding dress while they ate cake with family and friends in Joyce's backyard. She was kissing the Doctor's cheek and he was making a face as if he were being tortured.

The pictures shifted from fond moment to fond moment that Olivia or someone else had been quick enough to capture: Amelia's birth, their first anniversary, her birthdays, and there were other pictures she didn't remember seeing. Herself, very pregnant and sleeping in the library chair, standing in Amelia's nursery, rocking her to sleep, Amelia sleeping in her cot, and another of herself lying in bed with the Doctor as he made a face into the camera while she slept on, unaware he'd taken a picture.

"Theta," she breathed, tears filling her eyes and she tried to wipe the away before they fell upon the glass in her hands. "It's…It's so…I can't even tell you how much this means to me."

"The TARDIS helped," he explained. "She knew you'd like it. You can add more pictures, too. You just run your Sonic over the mobile or camera then run it over the screen and it adds them. Does the same with videos. The storage is unlimited. And it'll only activate when you or I hold it, so _our_ moments…stay ours."

Olivia gently set the gift down before turning to him and throwing her arms around his neck, her lips planting themselves to his. She put everything she was feeling into the kiss, and he felt it, hitting him like a freight train. He pulled her closer to savor the joy and love and passion she put into every movement of her lips against his before they pulled apart, reluctantly, for air, looking into each other's eyes, both grinning like mad people.

"Happy Christmas, Mrs. Sigma."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Sigma."

* * *

_That Night..._

The Doctor watched Olivia from the doorway of Amelia's room as she bounced the baby in her arms, kissing her tiny head and speaking to her of fantastic things. The mother was telling the daughter about Amazonia, and the Golden Head of Zacros. He wondered how he ended up so lucky to have a wife that followed his timestream, and a beautiful baby as well. He smirked as he stepped fully into the room, stopping behind her to stroke Amelia's curly hair affectionately as her head rested on Olivia's shoulder as she fell asleep.

"She likes hearing about our adventures," Olivia smiled, snuggling her cheek to the baby's head, the Doctor's thumb caught between them, making him smile.

"Of course she does," he grinned, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around both of them, squeezing not tight enough to wake Amelia. "Mum and dad have brilliant adventures together. You'll be telling her these stories over and over again. The Doctor and Mrs. Sigma."

Olivia giggled as he let her go and she set Amelia down in her crib, snuggling her Bun-Bun up to her and wrapping her in the blankets.

"Aaron's in the guest room," he whispered, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "We could have him watch over Amelia and you and I could have a lovely Christmas adventure. What do you say, sweet Liv?"

She glanced around in mock thought before turning in his arms and reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, her fingers slipping into the dark curls on his head and ruffling them. He grinned down at her as she leaned against, smiling as well.

"I say…yes," she grinned, lowering a hand to stroke his cheeks and chin with a gentle finger. "Besides, we owe Aaron for keeping us up last night."

"It wasn't just them that kept us up, if you recall properly, Mrs. Sigma," he smirked, leaning down to nip at her lower lip and making her groan and roll her eyes.

"I mean after that, Mr. Sigma," she retorted. "I'll go wake up Aaron, you get the TARDIS ready. I'll be there in two shakes."

He grinned before pressing a kiss to her cheek and squeezing her tightly then released her and raced toward the backyard of their home and Olivia took one last look at Amelia before grabbing the baby monitor and stepping toward the guest room down the hall. She snickered when she heard Aaron snoring away then stepped next to the bed and tickled his feet, making him twitch and squirm and she giggled at him before he stopped and looked up at her with a frown before rubbing at his face.

"How now, ruffian?" he muttered, hearing her impish giggle. "What time is it?"

"What a devil hast thou to do with the time of day?" she quipped back, setting the baby monitor on the stand with the lamp next to the bed. "You're on baby duty. We'll be back before morning."

"Seriously?" Aaron groaned as he stretched to get more comfortable. "Can't you guys stay still for a week, at least?"

"Sitting still," she thought, glancing around before grinning down at him. "Tried that. So boring."

"You guys are terrible," he smirked before he flinched when she flicked his ear, swatting her hand away. "Fine. I'll watch my niece. Just don't be a week, ok?"

"I told you, by morning," she assured him, skipping out the door and singing, "Thank you, Uncle Aaron!"

He grunted in response before rolling over in the bed and Olivia turned to head back into Amelia's room and lean over her as she slept, chewing on her lower lip in deep thought. Since Amelia had been born, things had changed. She and the Doctor stayed on Earth longer, and always left the TARDIS do be in the house with Amelia and Joyce or whoever was visiting, but things weren't as different as she thought they'd be. She wasn't stuck at home while the Doctor left to 'stretch his legs,' so to speak. He was taking her with him, and making sure they came back just in time for the important things. The periods where they stayed were getting longer and longer. This time they'd stayed for a whole two weeks, preparing their home to live in and having Christmas with family and friends. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, he was weaning himself off traipsing the galaxy and trying to build a life on Earth…without running.

"As long as he's happy," she whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Amelia's head and grinning down at her as she squirmed and gave a tiny baby sigh but didn't wake. "I'll be back before you know it, my love."

She turned and made her way to the backyard where she heard the TARDIS engines starting up, like a car on idle, waiting for her. She stared at the blue box and thought of everything she'd seen, everywhere they'd been in that thing. She wondered if she would ever become jaded with all the traveling and aliens and history…and the running. But when the Doctor leaned out of the door, looking for her, grinning when his bluer than blue eyes landed on her, she knew she never would…never _could_ get tired of anything they saw or anywhere they went.

"Come along, Felton!" he grinned, holding a hand out to her, offering her more than their latest adventure. He always offered her the universe. "Andiamo!"

Olivia grinned as she ran toward him and grabbed his hand, letting him pull her into the TARDIS and the door shut behind them as they made their way to the console.

"Right! Where to first?" he began, running around the console to operate it as she followed. "Oh! We could go to the planet Snowflake! Snowfall, year round. Perfect for a Christmas trip, eh?"

"Sounds romantic," she grinned, giggling when he was suddenly behind her and hugging her around her waist, snuggling his cheek to hers.

"We could stay there for a few days," he murmured, making her giggle.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me," she sang, then grinned over her shoulder at him, "The best Christmas present I could ever ask for."

"And what's that?" he frowned in wonder as she turned to look up at him with a warm smile.

"You, Theta," she whispered. "You and Amelia are everything I want."

"You have us, Liv," he murmured through a smile. "For all of time and space. We transcend time, you and me. Always have. That's why you're my girl."

"And you're my Highwayman," she grinned, stepping onto her tiptoes to press a tender kiss to his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** so much fluff! back to adventures! reviews?


	14. Thirteen Missing

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Thirteen Missing**_

"I still don't know what all these buttons do," Olivia smiled as she stroked the console, strolling around to the Doctor's side as he operated the TARDIS, getting ready for their next adventure.

They had been visiting after their Christmas trip, spending New Year's with Joyce, Amelia, Aaron and Jack in their own home this time. Jack and Aaron had gotten too liberal with the champagne, making it impossible for Amelia to sleep because they were being so loud. Now it was Valentine's Day, and the Doctor had something romantic planned, which he refused to tell Olivia about.

She sidled up beside him, admiring his outfit of the day, consisting of a burgundy button down shirt, forest green waistcoat patterned with tree leaves, a dark gray, nearly black suit, and his blue suede shoes. She pointed to a control on the console, asking, "What's this do?"

"Makes tea," he smirked, making her grin as he gave her a wink.

"And this one?" she smiled, pointing to another.

"Makes a very loud noise," he replied, operating a control and taking his eyes off of her for a second. She pressed the button before he turned back and a strange, deafeningly loud noise filled the control room. He held a hand to his ear and came back to press the button again to shut it off as she held both hands to her ears. He glared at her as she smiled, apologetically. "Didn't I tell you? And you decide to press it?"

"Sorry," she drawled, leaning back on the console, then frowned, "Why do you have that, anyway?"

"Why _not_ have it, is the question you should be asking," he replied, slamming down on the lever to launch the TARDIS, making it thrash violently and Olivia grabbed the edge of the console so she didn't go flying around the room. "Too much movement! Liv, what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!" she called, holding onto the console and trying to help him fly the TARDIS as the Doctor held tightly to the console, flying it as well. "It's not my fault! She's obviously trying to get your attention! Don't blame me!"

The ship continued to thrash as they both ran around the console trying to control it, and when the Doctor finally slammed the lever up again to land, making it shudder to a halt.

"She hasn't done something like that in a while," Olivia panted from running around the console and holding onto it as she looked to the Doctor who only stared around the room with wide eyes. "Why'd she do it now? Where are we?"

"I don't know," he drawled, making Olivia frown at him.

"Which question are you answering?"

"Both."

He spun around to have a look at the scanner, Olivia right next to him. They both frowned when all it showed outside was an image of a forest they had parked in the middle of.

"Safe to say we're on Earth."

"Amazonia looks like that."

"No it doesn't. Amazonia looks completely different. It's a _jungle_ planet, Liv."

"Ok, _Endor_ looks like that, and you said all the Star Wars planets are real."

"Touché," the Doctor muttered before touching the screen and some readings came up. "It is Earth, though."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the door with a grin. "Andiamo!"

She giggled as she grabbed her blue leather jacket on the way out, still being dragged by the Doctor as they ran out the door.

"Well, this is quaint," she smiled, pulling her jacket on as the Doctor shut the door then stepped up next to her shoving his hands into his pockets. She looped her arm around one of his, hugging it as she grinned, "Maybe we'll bump into Robin Hood and his Merry Men?"

"Oh, don't start, Olivia," he groaned as he stepped forward into the forest. "You obviously don't recall that your words have power, do you?"

She giggled as sighed before looking around and leaning her head on his arm, asking, "So why do you think the TARDIS brought us here?"

"Maybe something drew her here?" he shrugged. "The scanner read that we were in the past."

"Not exactly a technologically inclined sort of place, then," Olivia guessed, glancing around in curiosity.

"Technology is everywhere, Liv!" he grinned, lifting his arms to twirl around, making Olivia giggle before some rustling in the bushes they passed caught her attention and she stopped. He still stepped ahead, shoving his hands back into his pockets and shrugging, "You just have to know where to look."

"Doctor…" she called, glancing around the bushes and flipping one of the gems of her bracelet open, revealing the scanner Sarah Jane had given her for Christmas.

"Yeah, well, alright, it's not _everywhere_, but _nearly_ everywhere. I'll admit it."

"Doctor…" she called again, still scanning as she trailed after him, but he wasn't paying attention as he still strolled ahead.

"Depending on what's happening, anyway. I once ran into Cybermen in Victorian England. And of course you remember the Daleks in World War Two. Not too fun. Well…a _bit_ of fun. Only a bit."

"Doctor!"

"What?!"

The brushes around them suddenly parted, making her jump and the Doctor grabbed her arm to pull her closer as men with bows and arrows aimed at them stepped out of the bushes, their faces covered under the shadows of their hoods.

"We have company," Olivia murmured, sealing her scanner.

"Yes, I see that," he muttered, still holding her arm before raising his other hand and grinning, "Hello! We don't mean any harm, just, uh, passing through. Pointy." He gently tapped the tip of an arrow as it was aimed at him, the circle of men tightening slightly around them while he stood back to back with Olivia. "Anything strange or interesting happening around here?"

"Who are you?" the man in front of Olivia questioned.

"Ah! Of course! Introductions," the Doctor grinned, whirling around to sling an arm around Olivia's neck, examining the men at the same time. "I'm the Doctor. This is Olivia. Peasant-like clothing, mostly leathers and muslin, and judging from the bows and arrows being pointed at us—Oh, I'll just ask. Is this the thirteenth century?"

"It is," the man replied. "And you're trespassing."

"Really? That's unfortunate," the Doctor drawled as Olivia glanced around at them. "Where exactly have we trespassed into?"

"This is Sherwood Forest, you fool!" one of the other men snarled.

"Ah," the Doctor hummed as Olivia shot her gaze around at them again, this time looking for a face as the Time Lord continued, "So, which one of you is the, uh, _commander_, so to speak?"

"You said you were a doctor," the man in front of them noted.

"That's me, the Doctor," he grinned back.

"I think they mean the kind of doctor you're_ not_, darling," Olivia whispered.

"I'm _all_ kinds of doctors, Liv," he whispered back before turning back to the group to observe, "But you haven't answered my question. Which of you is the commander?"

"I am."

They both spun around as the group lowered their arrows and he stepped forward, pulling his hood down to reveal long blonde hair, a blonde beard and blue eyes. He was easily the largest of them all and the Doctor stepped closer to examine his face.

"Nope!" the Doctor blurted before going around the circle to look over each of the men as they lowered their hoods. "Nope, nope, nope, nope—Ah…" He pointed to the man still standing in front of Olivia, his hood still over his head and his arrow still aimed at them, and grinned, "_You_, sir."

The man lowered his bow then his hood, revealing green eyes and light brown hair and a bread and Olivia's eyes widened as a grin slid to her lips.

"Doctor," she breathed, gripping his arm. "Is that…?"

"Olivia Felton," the Doctor smirked, raising a hand toward the man and introduced, "Meet Robin of the Hood."

Olivia squealed, gripping the Doctor's arm tightly as she jumped up and down in excitement, making Robin frown at her in confusion, the other men looking around at each other and at her in confusion. The Doctor smiled and lifted his other hand to try to find her shoulder to calm her down.

"Alright, Liv," he tried as she still hoped next to him. "I know you're excited, darling. Stop, alright?"

"As…I was saying," Robin frowned at Olivia as she calmed herself before looking to the Doctor. "If you are a doctor, I may allow the two of you safe passage if you treat some of my men back at the camp."

"Robin!" the blonde man called, stepping around the couple to step next to Robin. "Are you sure letting them into the camp is the best idea?"

"We have no other choice, John," Robin told him. "He's a doctor."

"We won't say anything," Olivia spoke up, making all three look to her. "I mean, if that's what you're worried about. We would never betray the famous Robin Hood."

"I should hope not," Robin smirked at her and the Doctor rolled his eyes as Olivia blushed. "You two are passing through, you said?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded. "We're travelers. Not from around here."

"And you are brother and sister?" Robin guessed.

Olivia giggled as the Doctor looked to him in outrage.

"Brother and sister?!"

"No, we're not," Olivia laughed, taking the Doctor's hand and pressing her other hand to his arm to calm him. "Husband and wife, actually."

"What a shame," Robin smirked and the Doctor was about to say something but Olivia slapped a hand over his mouth.

"It works for us," she smiled. "Your men are hurt?"

"They go into the woods and come back with…strange injuries," Robin nodded, looking to the Doctor as he yanked Olivia's hand from his mouth. "Some of them…don't come back at all. Can you help those that are injured?"

"Strange wounds are my specialty!" the Doctor grinned. "Lead the way, Master Loxley."

Robin nodded and called to his men to follow them, leading the group through the forest as the Doctor took Olivia's hand and pulled her with him.

"Theta, are you sure this is a good idea?" Olivia whispered, glancing around at the men. "You're not _really_ a doctor."

"Of course I am, Liv!" he grinned, throwing an arm around her neck to pull her close and press a kiss to her temple. "Besides, men going into the woods and returning with strange wounds…or not at all. If that doesn't scream, 'Come hither, Doctor' I don't know what does."

"Well, you have a point," Olivia sighed then giggled, "Robin freakin' Hood!"

"Yes, yes, Liv," he nodded along, unable to hold back his grin. "You got your wish…_again_."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she pouted, slightly.

"Phantom and Sherlock, Liv, that's all I'm gonna say."

"That wasn't _my_ fault!"

"You wish it and it comes true."

"Not always. I wished you to come back dozens of times and you never did until four years later."

"Oi," the Doctor murmured, tugging on her hand as he stopped, staring at her and she gave a frown as she stepped back toward him, Robin's men passing by them. "Low blow, Liv."

"I'm…sorry," she murmured, seeing the guilt in his blue eyes and she lifted a hand to his cheek to stroke her thumb over his cheekbone. "I didn't mean it that way, my love. I was just teasing. I won't…say anything like that again, I promise. I'm sorry."

"I just don't like thinking of how much I hurt you," he whispered. "I know I hurt you every time I left, and I…don't want you to feel that way ever again."

Olivia smiled, warmly as she pushed herself onto her tiptoes to press her lips to his in a sweet, lingering kiss.

"Oi, love birds!" Robin called, but Olivia refused to pull away from the Doctor. "We're nearly there! Save the romantics for later, if you wouldn't mind?!"

"Robin Hood is calling us," the Doctor murmured, as Olivia lowered herself to her regular height and grinned up at him.

"Fine," she sighed in false irritation. "Such killjoys."

"No time for romance on an adventure, Mrs. Sigma," he grinned before grabbing her hand and pulling her toward Robin as he waited for them. "Andiamo!"

"Allons-y, Mr. Sigma!" she giggled and they caught up with Robin who frowned at them but smirked as they stopped in front of him looking innocent and making him scoff as he shook his head.

"The injured men are over here," he reported, gesturing to a circle of men and leading them there. "These men just came from the last hunt. We lost none this time, thank God."

The Doctor knelt down next to a blonde teenager cradling his arm.

"Let me see?" he requested, making the teen shoot a wide-eyed gaze to him before he looked to John as he stepped next to him.

"It's alright. He's a doctor," John nodded to the boy who turned back to the Doctor and let him look at his arm as Olivia stepped next to John.

"He's your son?" she guessed, drawing his gaze to her for a moment as the Doctor examined the boy's arm.

"Aye," John nodded.

"And you're John as in Little John, right?"

"Aye," he nodded, then frowned as he recalled, "And the doctor…is he really your husband?"

"Cryin' shame, ain't it?" she smirked.

"I'm right here, and I _can_ hear you, Liv," the Doctor called before smiling at the boy and ruffling his hair. "That's a bit of a burn, but it looks like it just grazed you. You're lucky."

"They were all lucky," Robin added as the Doctor stood to join the three.

"Did any of them see anything?" Olivia wondered.

"It always stays hidden in the thick brush, where we can't see it," John explained. "I've run into these things as well."

"They all come back with different stories," Robin explained. "They hear strange sounds or they swear they've seen a shadow of it. For some time we thought there was more than one, whatever it is."

"Their wounds are identical," the Doctor reported, giving a quick glance over to the rest of the men in the circle. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few months now," Robin replied. "It's the missing people that concerns me. We never find their bodies."

"Who else is missing?" Olivia asked. "Nobles? Peasants?"

"Noble and peasant. It doesn't seem to care who it takes. It's already taken a couple of soldiers and thirteen of my men, God knows how many villagers."

"What part of the woods?" the Doctor asked.

"The darkest parts."

"Right, because nothing ever happens in the _light_ part of the woods, right?" Olivia shot back, sarcastically at no one in particular.

"Do you mind if I speak to the witnesses you mentioned, Robin?" the Doctor asked him, making him frown.

"I thought you were going to take care of my men," Robin wondered.

"Oh, they're fine," the Doctor replied, waving dismissively before tucking his hands into his pockets. "Nothing to worry about. Treat them how you would usually treat a burn, they'll heal in no time."

"Well, _Doctor_, why don't you treat the men and _I'll_ talk to the witnesses, hm?" Olivia smiled, making the Doctor sigh as she looked up at him with huge jade, pleading eyes when he looked to her in exasperation.

"Alright, but if one of them touches you—"

"Don't even go there, Doctor," Olivia smirked, touching his hand and stepping close to press a kiss to his cheek, whispering, "Besides, anyone who touches me inappropriately loses a hand…and _I'll_ be the one taking it."

"Good girl," the Doctor smirked and Olivia gave him a wink before turning to Robin.

"I hope it's alright with you, Robin," she hoped with a sweet smile.

"I suppose," he nodded, lifting his hand and she took it to let him lead her. "We'll start with Will. He's seen the most out of everyone."

"Will Scarlet?" she wondered then looked at the Doctor over her shoulder and excitedly mouthed, "Will Scarlet!"

"Oh, Rassilon, I've lost her," he sighed, hopelessly before turning to the men in front of him. "It's Doc Holliday all over again."

Robin led Olivia to a man with dark auburn hair and brown eyes, twirling a dagger in his hand as he sat under a tree, laughing at something someone had said.

"Will," Robin called as they approached, catching the man's attention and he smiled widely as he stood, still twirling his dagger. "This is Olivia. She's come with the Doctor over there treating the men."

"Hello, love," Will grinned, sheathing his dagger and holding a hand out to her, making her smile as she placed her hand in his and he placed a light kiss to the back of it before grinning, "Aren't you a charming looking thing? Have a seat next to me."

He still held her hand as he sat under his tree again, pulling her next to him and she sat, Robin settling in front of them.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about some of the things you've seen, lately," Olivia explained.

"And here I thought you saw me from across this field and felt compelled to meet the famous Will Scarlet," Will smirked, and Olivia couldn't help but blush slightly, feeling star-struck once again.

"Well…that too…a bit," she admitted.

"It seems they mean to investigate the disappearances as well," Robin explained.

"Well, in that case, ask away, love," Will urged.

"What exactly _have_ you seen?" she started.

"I've seen lots of things, darling," he smirked back.

"Will, enough cheek," Robin warned, making Will look to him. "This is serious."

Will nodded in understanding then shifted to face Olivia a little better, a serious expression on his face.

"Right," he sighed. "Well, I've seen some, but _heard_ more. Almost like soldiers marching in full armor, and strange humming. I tell you, love…" He took her hand in both of his, looking deep into her eyes. "These things, whatever they are, are _not_ from the world we know now. The sights I've seen confirm that, too. Men as tall as trees, by their shadows, and on separate occasions, strangely shaped things."

"Some of the men say they see blue lights through the leaves and the trees," Robin chimed in. "They move…unnaturally."

Olivia swallowed as she thought she recognized some of the descriptions of the things they'd seen, but she knew she could be wrong…though she rarely was.

"Well, lads, sounds like you've got an alien on your hands," she smiled, tightly, patting Will's hand and pulling hers from his grasp as she stood to dust herself off, the two men frowning at her in confusion.

"Plural, Liv," the Doctor called as he approached, his hands tucked into the pockets of his trousers as he strolled toward them, Robin and Will getting to their feet as well. His gaze met hers and he noticed her uneasiness, making him step next to her and wrap a protective arm around her waist to pull her into his side as he spoke to Robin. "There's at least two types, from what the men have told me."

"She said aliens," Robin frowned, pointing to Olivia.

"Yup!" the Doctor chirped with a huge nod of his head. "You've got an alien infestation. Well, perhaps not an infestation, but certainly aliens are living here. We just have to figure out which aliens they are."

"So far, Will mentioned one was tall as a tree, he heard humming, and some of the others have mentioned…blue lights," Olivia reported, and the Doctor frowned down at her when he caught the tremor in her voice that only _he_ would notice.

"Is that so?" he murmured, distracted for a moment before looking to Will and Robin with a smile. "Right! Time for an investigation. Robin, gonna need you to take us to the spots where people have been disappearing and being attacked."

"Hang on," Will requested, pointing to the Doctor with a frown as he recalled, "I thought he was a _Doctor_."

"Correction…I'm _the_ Doctor," he replied, squeezing Olivia closer by her waist. "Investigator extraordinaire! Call me D.I. Doctor if ya like. Or P.I. Doctor. I've been known to be discreet."

"When have you _ever_—?!"

"Liv, don't interrupt. I'm asking Robin Hood a question," the Doctor cut into Olivia's question of disbelief before he looked back to Robin to ask, "So, Robin what do you say?"

Robin frowned between the two of them, thinking it over and wondering if Little John had a point not wanting these two in the camp. However…

"Well," Robin sighed. "It does seem we have an unusual problem. Perhaps having…an unusual personality to investigate may help us?"

"Well, thank you, Master Lox—Wait…" the Doctor cut himself off as he realized Robin's meaning and Olivia couldn't help but laugh before looking to Robin as Will burst into laughter as well.

"Unusual is a bit of an understatement," Olivia smirked then assured him, "You couldn't have asked for a better…personality to solve this mystery, Robin."

"It will be dark soon," he reported, nodding to her. "We'll set off in the morning. These things are not the only danger in these woods at night. I'll have a tent made up for the two of you."

"Much obliged, Master Loxley," the Doctor grinned and Robin waved at Will to follow him as he made his way back to his men, leaving the Doctor and Olivia with a little privacy. "Alright, Mrs. Sigma, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him in surprise as he took her hand to pull her with him, stepping closer to the nearby tree to lean back on it, lifting his other hand to beckon her to take it. She placed her hand in his and he lifted both her hands to kiss her knuckles, keeping her gaze locked with his and making her swallow, hard.

"I have a feeling again," she reported, making him frown slightly as he examined her, his blue eyes scanning over her face. "The descriptions Will told me; the marching and the men as tall as trees…the blue lights and strangely shaped creatures. I don't wanna jump to conclusions, but there are only a few things I'd describe like that, if it were me."

"Your sixth sense is _not_ jumping to conclusions, Liv," he murmured, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek, and he read her worry in the depths of her jade orbs. "I always trust your gut instinct, and I know you do too. You just stay close to me, and I'll protect you, yes?"

She nodded as he stood tall and wrapped his arms around her, her arms tucked in between them and her face buried into his chest. He hugged her tightly with his chin resting on top of her head, gently swaying from side to side to sooth her.

"I know what you think it might be," he whispered into her hair as he lifted a hand to run his fingers through the raven locks. "If it is, no arguments, you go straight to the TARDIS, understand?"

"I can't leave you alone against Daleks," she shuddered, shaking her head as she pushed back enough to look at him. "I won't!"

"Liv, the last time we faced them, in the Asylum, you had nightmares for days afterwards. You nearly thrashed yourself off the bed a few times. Not to mention gave me a beauty of a shiner once. I won't put you through that again."

She nodded in understanding, chewing on her lower lip and making him smile as he stroked her cheek before lowering his face to hers for a tender kiss, trying to reassure her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks when he pulled away and he brushed them away with his thumbs.

"You don't have to come with us tomorrow," he murmured. "You can stay in the camp or head back to the TARDIS."

"No," she sniffled, shaking her head. "I'll be alright. Just the thought of…"

"I know," he nodded before glancing toward the camp and slinging his arm around her neck. "I smell cooking. Why don't we go see what's for supper, eh?"

She nodded again and he kissed the side of her head before leading her toward the fire now started with something on a spit above it, hoping that her sixth sense, for once, was wrong.

* * *

**A/N:** this adventure with Robin Hood is a conversion from a script I wrote that never got used. I was very proud of what I had done with it, and i'm so glad I get this opportunity to actually share it with all my lovely readers now! I hope you all like it! reviews?


End file.
